A Jégherceg
by 24neor
Summary: Hinata egy normális gimnáziumba kerül. Először nem is sejti, hogy az iskola falain belül milyen titkot rejtegetnek a diákok, és hogy valójában a városban milyen borzasztó gyilkosságok látnak napvilágot... miközben ő egy rejtélyes szőke fiú után kutat.
1. Érdekes kezdet

Helló! Üdvözlök mindenkit!^-^

Még mielőtt elkezdenéd olvasni, pár apró talán zavarosnak tűnő részletet helyesbítek. A történetben említett szereplők személyisége nem kimondottan hasonlít a Masashi Kishimoto által megalkotott anime/manga karaktereire (úgyis mondhatjuk, hogy a legteljesebb mértékben eltérnek tőlük). A fiatal korosztály a 15 éves kortól a 22 éves korig nyúlik. A történetben lévő gimnázium osztályaiba járó tanulóknak az életkoraik, ha nem stimmelnek az általános gimnazistai korokkal, akkor ezer bocsánat! Én még csak általános iskolás vagyok, és nagyon nem néztem ezeknek utána.

Amit még megemlítenék, hogy a történetben szerepel a negyedik Kazekage is, akinek sajnos nem tudom a nevét, így Yondaime néven lehet megtalálni a kis sztoriban.

A történetben van pár észveszejtő cselekedett (ami a valóságban természetesen nem történhetne meg). Előre is bocsánat a helyesírási hibák miatt! Jó szórakozást, és kellemes időtöltést^-^

/

Mindenki járja a maga útját,

Hosszú, kanyargós útját.

Valahová vezet a sors,

És a Jégherceg ezt pontosan tudja jól.

Végig sétál a maga útján, és követ valamit,

Szem elöl azt sohasem téveszti.

Ez az ő célja, ez az ő útja,

És végigjárja, ha törik, ha szakad…

A Jégherceg

1. rész

Érdekes kezdet: Kissé félénk, nagyon kedves és rettentő édes!

Hideg nap köszönt a városkára, az ajtón kopogtat a tél, és hamarosan elérkezik az ajándékosztály és a karácsony ideje. Ám ameddig ez még nem jön meg, addig a diákoknak továbbra is szüntelenül az iskola padjait kell koptatniuk. Tanulni kimerülésig, vagy pedig hot lusta módjára minden leckét elsumákolni. Egyesek ezt követik, míg mások készülnek az órákra.

A városban rengeteg általános iskola, gimnázium és egyetem található, ám a történet még sem a diák tömeg kellős közepén kezdődik egy irodalom vagy matek órán. A mese egy kicsiny emeletes házban veszi kezdetét, amibe egy új család költözik. Egy apa, egy anya, és egyetlen kislányuk. Velük szemben egy jó öreg rokonuk él családjával.

Az apa kirámol a kocsiból felesége és kislánya segítségével. Már csak egy-két dolgot kell elrendezniük, mivel még régebben a rokonokkal együttes erővel berendezték az új lakást. Nagyon otthonos, jó meleg, és kellemes illat árad belőle.

Az apa becsukja az ajtót, majd egy nagyot szippant az új otthona illatából. „Hmm… ennél jobb házat nem is találhattunk volna!"húzza ajkait egy diadalittas mosolyra.

A fiatallány körülnéz a lakásban. Felmegy az emeletre, és már rögvest ki is választja a neki illő szobát. Sötét lila tincsei meglibbennek a lágy szellőben, gyengéden csillogó halvány lila szemei pedig boldogan térképezik fel a szoba minden szegletét. Lehuppan a pihe-puha ágyra, és egy nagy mosoly terül el arcán.

„Nem is olyan rossz… hogy elköltöztünk."gondolja magában, s félénken összeráncolja homlokát.

Hiányzik neki a régi, jól ismert házikó a tópartján. Gyermekkora nagy részét abban élte le, és most, hogy betöltötte a 16. életévét, a szülei váratlan ötletére, elköltöztek. Sok embert ismert ott, de minden bizonnyal itt is hamar barátokra fog lelni…

A tizenéves mély lélegzetet vesz, majd pedig egy reszketeg sóhajjal kifújja. Új ház, új emberek, új élet.

Feltápászkodik az ágyából, lesétál a földszintre, és magára rántja bundás halvány lila kabátját. A nyakát az öltözet csillámló préme simogatja, és amikor összehúzza a ruha cipzárját, egy kellemes melegség járja át testét.

Az ajtóhoz siet, és a kilincsre teszi a kezét. Megtorpan, visszapillant a nappaliban intézkedő szüleire, és mosolyogva odaszól nekik.

„Anya, apa! Elmegyek kicsit sétálni a környéken."

„Rendben kicsim, de ne maradj soká."válaszol kedvesen mosolyogva édesanyja, amire a fiatal bólint egyetértően, majd kinyitja a ház ajtaját, és kilép rajta.

Odakinn hideg van, még havazik is kissé. Gyönyörű képet fest a városról ez a jeges, fehér takaró.

Épp hogy tesz egy-két lépést, amikor egy ismerős alakot lát meg a mellettük lévő ház előtt. „Szia Neji!"köszön a hosszú, barna hajú fiúnak, aki rá szegezi szemeit, és mosolyogva integet neki.

Ez a család a rokonság. Régóta ismerik egymást, és nagyon jó is köztük a kapcsolat.

A fiatal lány vált egy pár szót a fiúval, majd pedig tovább folytatja az útját.

A gyermek talpa alatt csak úgy ropog a hó, és ahogy elhalad a házak mellett, gyengéden végighúzza ujjait pár kristályos jégcsapon, melyek az ablakpárkányokról lógnak le eljegesedett alakjukban.

A tizenéves boldog mosolyra húzza ajkait, csillogó lilás pilláira pár hópehely száll. A hűvös szellő óvatosan, figyelmesen érinti selymes bőrét, gyermeki orcáját.

Lassú, egyenletes tempóban tovább sétál. Egy halk dalt dúdol magában, szemeivel pedig a várost pásztázza. Megvizsgál pár csicsás téli ruhát, gyönyörű ékszereket, és divatos táskákat a kirakatokban. Megfordul a fejében, hogy egyik nap majd vesz magának egy kis retikült, de végül is úgy van vele, ráér még.

Megfigyeli az új környéket, az új terepet. Érdekes élményt nyújt a számára. Boltok, butikok, szépségboltok, sportarénák, és centerek. Ám mégis… ami a legjobban felkelti az érdeklődését, az nem a csicsás és nőknek való boltok… hanem egy korcsolyapálya.

Szabad és nyitott pálya. A jég felületét gondosan simára csiszolták, így az illető még a saját tükörképét is láthatja a csillámló jégen.

Az ifjú hölgy tesz egy pár lépést a jégkorcsolya pálya felé. Ám lábai hirtelen megtorpannak. A pályán csak egyetlen egy személy tartózkodik. Egy vörös hajú fiú.

Hihetetlen, szemkápráztató ügyességgel siklik végig a jég sima felületén, magasra ugrik a levegőben, és korcsolyája élére érkezve pördül egyet. A fiatal lány eddig csak a tévében látott ilyen tehetséget, de azok is mind felnőttek voltak, nem tizenévesek.

A fiú végez még pár észveszejtő mutatványt, majd a pálya széléhez siklik, és lelép a jégről. Leül a korcsolyapályát körülvevő padok egyikére, és elcsigázottan kikötözi lábbelijét. Egy pillanatra megáll a keze, és feltekint. Kristályos kék szemeit pontosan a fiatal lila hajú lányra szegezi, aki azon nyomban összerezzen, elfordul, és futásnak ered.

A fiú némán bámul utána, majd folytatja azt, amit félbehagyott.

A tizenéves hazáig rohan, majd kinyitja az ajtót, besiet a lakásba, és bezárja maga után. Mély levegőt vesz, majd kifújja. Szíve esztelenül kalimpál a mellkasában, és érzi, hogy arca felmelegszik.

„Szívem, megjöttél?"sétál hozzá anyukája, miközben a kezét törölgeti egy ronggyal. „Mi a baj?"simogatja meg gyengéden a gyermek arcát.

„Semmi, csak… körülnéztem, és láttam egy gyönyörű korcsolyapályát a környéken."válaszolja mosolyogva, és lassan leveszi magáról a kabátot. Felakasztja a helyére, félresöpör néhány tincset az arcából, majd az ajtón lévő kis lyukon még egyszer kitekint a havas tájra.

„Vajon…"ráncolja össze kissé a homlokát. „Ki lehetett az a fiú?"

/

Hosszú nap veszi kezdetét ismét. Az iskola kapui újra megnyílnak a hétvége után, és a diákok ásítozva, szemet törölgetve ismételgetik a tanároknak, hogy „jól van, jól van, megyek már". Persze a felnőttek szigorú szemekkel betessékelik a fiatalokat a saját osztályukba, igaz, a tinédzserek nem csak kicsit ellenkeznek.

Mindenki érzi a fáradságot, kivéve azt a pár jeles diákot, akik mint mindig most is előpakolva, csendben és éberen várják, hogy elkezdődjön a tanítás. Mások ásítoznak, és még azzal sincsenek tisztában, hogy voltaképp fiúk vagy lányok.

„Haam…"ásít fel egy nagyot egy szőke fiatal, miközben jót nyújtózkodik kissé hátradöntve székét. „Nem értem, miért ne lehetne legalább egy KICSIT később kezdeni a tanítást! Mindenki hot fáradt!"

„Jaj, Naruto, fogd már be!"masszírozza meg zsémbesen a fejét az eggyel arrébb ülő sötétkék hajú fiú. „Hulla fáradt vagyok, hála neked! Hogy a fenébe jutott az-az eszedbe, hogy az éjszaka felhívj azzal az állítással, miszerint te UNATKOZOL?"emeli fel a hangját az utolsó szónál.

„De ha egyszer annyira unatkoztam, és mivel mellettem volt a telefonom…"próbál mentegetőzni a szőke tizenéves, de az arcán csak az unalom és a kimerültség látszik, amit egyesen a diák felé sugároz.

„De miért engem hívtál fel? Miért nem Sakurát, vagy Inot, vagy mit tudom én ki az, aki még egyáltalán szóba áll veled!"kezdi egyre jobban felhúzni magát a sötét kék hajú fiatal.

„A te neved volt a leg kézre esőbb, Sasuke."válaszolja egy egyszerű vállrándítással Naruto, amire a diák már a fogait kezdi csikorgatni.

„Készülj fel rá, hogy biológia órán kicsontozlak! A tanárnak majd azt mondom, hogy élőben akarom megvizsgálni az emberi test belső szerveit."

„Jaj, Sasuke, zsémbesebb vagy, mint egy öregember."kezd el lazán hintázni a székén Naruto, és szinte oda sem figyel a neki ordibáló fiúra.

Sasuke feje szinte már füstölög a dühtől, és mivel még úgysem jött be a tanár… hirtelen megragadja a ceruzáját, előkap a nadrágja zsebéből egy befőttes gumit, felkapja a hegyezőjét, és voálá! Már meg is van az iskolai csúzli! Jól meghúzza a ceruzához erősített gumit, majd hirtelen elengedi. A hegyező úgy eltalálja a szőke srácot, hogy az még a székéről is lezuhan.

Naruto fájdalmasan sziszegve simogatja meg homlokát, majd a földön lévő hegyezőre néz. Sasuke persze szétröhögi magát, ahogy az osztály is, kivéve egy-két diákot, akik fejüket rázva sóhajtoznak. Na, meg persze Shikamaru is kivétel, mivel ő még a teremben is az igazak álmát alussza.

Naruto idegesen néz a sötét kék hajúra, majd feláll, és amíg a fiatal röhög, meg nem figyel, kirántja alóla a széket. Sasuke a földre zuhan, és rögvest befejezi a nevetést. Dühtől izzó szemekkel felnéz a szőkére, és tekintetük között egy villám cikázik el.

„Na, gyere, gyere!"bosszantja tovább a fiút Naruto, amire az megragadja a bokáját, és egy nagyot ránt rajta. Megint a padlón köt ki. Ám ő sem rest, és egy jó istenes rúgással telibe találja a kék hajú pofáját.

Az osztály többsége nagy lelkesedéssel figyeli a küzdelmet, miközben megállás nélkül ugyanazt kiabálják.

„Bunyó! Bunyó! Bunyó!"

Sakura sóhajtozva megrázza a fejét, miközben a mellette lévő Ino a két fiút figyeli, majd a rózsaszín hajúra néz. „Ezek sem tudják soha abbahagyni a rivalizálást, ugye?"kérdezi sajnálkozva összeráncolva a homlokát.

„Nem."sóhajtja Sakura. „Óvodás koruk óta ismerik egymást, de már akkor nem voltak jóba. Tökéletesen emlékszem, hogy még egy nyomorult homokozó lapáton is képesek voltak összeveszni."fogja a fejét az emlékekre gondolva.

„A régi szép idők…"jegyzi meg mosolyogva Ino, és tovább figyeli a mérkőzést, mint valami bokszmeccsen.

Sasuke támad. Gyomron vágja a szőkét, amire Naruto kissé hátratántorodik, majd ismét pofán rúgja a sötétkék hajút. A fiatal megragadja a lábát, és ránt rajta egy nagyot. A szőke a földre esik, sziszeg egy kicsit, aztán megfogja jó erősen az egyik szék lábát, és a tizenéveshez vágja. Sasuke felkiált kissé, és nagy nehezen sikerül kikerülnie a felé szálló széket. Az ablak kitörik. Nagyszerű…

„Gratulálok Uchiha és Uzumaki úr…"lép be tapsolva a terembe a biológia és kémia tanár, valamint ennek az osztálynak az osztályfőnöke, Kakashi. Mint mindig most is egy kék maszkkal takarja el arca nagy részét, isten sem tudja miért. Persze az osztályban jó pár pletyka kering a maszkos tanár történetéről, de ebbe most inkább ne menjünk bele.

Kakashi szigorúan összevonja szemöldökeit, majd pedig a tárva-nyitva lévő ajtó felé emeli kezét. „Mindketten fel az igazgatóhoz! Jól kezditek a hetet fiúk."

„De én miért? Az egészet ő kezdte!"mutat a szőkére Sasuke, amire a fiatal rögvest felpattan.

„Mi az, hogy én?"

„A te hibád az egész! Minden ott kezdődött, hogy felhívtál az éjszaka közepén, és körülbelül reggel hatig nem hagytad, hogy ALUDJAK!"

„Legalább most már kvittek vagyunk! Tavaly az irodalom nagydolgozat előtti éjszakán te is felhívtál azzal, hogy nem akarok-e a kardokról beszélgetni! Azon az éjszakán egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtam!"vág vissza Naruto, amire a sötét kék hajú szó szerint lefujtatja.

„Te, te kard gyűlölő. Mindig is utáltad a kardjaimat!"kulcsolja össze a mellkasánál a karjait dühösen Sasuke.

„Hogy ne gyűlölnék valamit, amivel folyton megkergetsz, és megpróbálsz feldarabolni, mint valami agya beteg horror filmben!"kezd el a kezeivel hadonászni Naruto, és már rák vörös a dühtől.

„Csak tesztelem, hogy jól működnek-e."válaszolja Sasuke teljesen diplomatikusan megfogalmazva azt, hogy miért kergeti a kardjával a riválisát. „Egyébként meg… te folyton késeket dobálsz felém, akárhányszor csak meglátsz az utcán!"

„Megcsúszott a kezem…"morogja az orra alatt Naruto.

„24-szer?"emeli fel ismét a hangját Sasuke, és a kezeivel hadonászik kicsit.

„Miből gondolod, hogy egy kéz nem csúszhat meg 24-szer?"

„Onnan, hogy… hogy… grrgr! Elegem van ebből a beszélgetésből!"kezdi a fejét fogni idegesen Sasuke.

„Hát nem tudom… ha nektek ez a beszélgetés, nem akarom megtudni, mi nálatok a veszekedés és az ordibálás."szólal meg hirtelen az ajtó felől egy eddig néma hang.

Rögvest mindenki felé fordul, és a sötét kék hajú keserűen felsóhajt egyet, míg a szőke gonoszul elvigyorodik.

„Na, már csak ez hiányzott… a mi drága jégen táncikáló barátunk!"

„Megint a balett próbáid miatt késtél?"kérdezi gonoszul vigyorog Naruto, amire a sötét kék hajú kuncogni kezd.

„Az nem balett, hanem jégkorcsolya, ha nem tudnád."válaszolja ridegen a rövid, vörös hajú fiú, és elindul a helye felé.

„Á, szervusz Gaara! Jó újra látni."köszön neki mosolyogva Kakashi, amire a tizenéves csak legyint egy párat.

„Jaja…"

Gaara sóhajt egy nagyot, majd leül a szerinte legrosszabb helyre, vagyis Sasuke és Naruto mellé. A két fiúból csak úgy árad a gonosz aura egyenesen felé, de a vörös hajú egyáltalán nem figyel rájuk.

„Jégkorcsolya…"mondja undorral a hangjában Naruto, majd pedig kuncogni kezd.

„Ma is kint voltál a drága táncikáló barátaiddal a jégen, nem igaz? És mondd csak, piruetteztetek is?"kérdezi gúnyolódva Sasuke, és lejt egy eléggé vicces piruettet, amin a többiek jót nevetnek.

„Az agyad, az piruettezik…"mondja kissé idegesen összeráncolva a homlokát Gaara.

„Már megbocsássatok, hogy közbeszólok… de tartanám az órát, ha Uzumaki úr nem röhögne, Uchiha úr pedig nem éppen balett bemutatót tartana nekünk."szakítja meg a csapatot Kakashi, és a két fiatal nagy nehezen helyet foglal.

Csöngetnek, és kezdetét veszi az óra.

„A mai napot egy érdekes hírrel kezdem. Mint már közületek is egy jó páran tudhatják, egy új család költözött be az öreg Yamato házába. Persze mindannyian tudjuk jól, hogy drága barátunk miért költözött el…"szegezi szemeit rögvest a szőke és a sötét kék hajú fiúra Kakashi.

Naruto elfordítja a fejét, Sasuke pedig morogva hátat fordít a tanárnak.

„Tudjátok, hogy KIKRŐL van szó nem igaz?"most már az egész osztály két fiatalt nézi, akik továbbra sem szólnak egy szót sem.

„Drága Uzumaki és Uchiha úr…"kulcsolja össze ujjait Kakashi.

„De miért pont mi?"kérdezi felháborodottan Sasuke, amire a tanár lép egyet a diákok felé.

„Talán azért, mert például maga, Uchiha úr, folyton a barátunk kerítésén élesítette a kardjait."mondja nyugodt hangsúllyal Kakashi, amire a szőke kuncogni kezd.

„Ezt megszívtad…"

„És maga, Uzumaki úr…"a fiatal arcáról rögvest eltűnik a vigyor, amint a tanár kiejti a száján a nevét. „Yamato cseresznyefáját használta céllövöldének!"emeli fel kissé a hangját, és a szőke elbújik a padja mögött.

„Csak teszteltem, hogy valódi golyók vannak-e a bátyám pisztolyában… folyton felvágott velük…"morogja az orra alatt Naruto kissé duzzogó hangsúllyal.

„A bátyáról inkább ne beszéljünk, Uzumaki úr. Azzal is van elég gond. De visszatérve önökre, az igazi ok, amiért Yamato barátunk elköltözött, az a drága kiskutyája, Laposka volt."sóhajtja sajnálkozva Kakashi, és a két fiú szemei rögvest elkerekednek.

„Az egész Naruto hibája!"áll fel a padja mellől Sasuke, miközben a szőkére mutat.

„Mi az, hogy az én hibám már megint?"pattan fel Naruto ökölbe szorított kézzel.

„Nem te voltál az, aki azt mondta nekem, hogy menjünk Laposkával a mezőre játszani? Ott úgy sem lesz semmi baja!"

„De te voltál az, aki kinyírta!"

„Most honnan a fenéből tudtam volna, hogy az a nyomorult kutya még a traktor kerekei alá is beugrik a bot után?"

„És csak akkor vált igazán méltó a nevéhez…"jegyzi meg unottan Gaara, miközben a két fiú tekintete között ismét egy villám cikázik el.

„Srácok…"rázza meg a fejét sóhajtozva Sakura.

„Hát onnan, hogy csak ennyi eszed van! Eddig jutottál az evolúció során!"vágja rá Naruto, és csap egy nagyot a padjára.

„Te, te csak fogd be, te ramen mániás sertéstermék!"mondja idegesen Sasuke, amire a szőke morog egy nagyot.

„Még, hogy sertéstermék? Te kardmániás őrült!"

„Mindenesetre az egyetlen, amit remélhetünk, hogy Yamato barátunk olyan otthont talált magának, ahol a környéken egyetlen egy Naruto és Sasuke sincsen, és én szívből remélem, hogy még csak a rokonaik közül sincs egy sem a közelében."hunyja le egy kicsit a szemeit Kakashi.

„Annyira nem is utált minket!"mondja felháborodva Sasuke.

„Igaza van Uchiha úr, önöket nem utálta. Utálta a háborút és a korházakat, önöket ki nem állhatta."javítja ki magát Kakashi.

„Az egészet akkor is ez a vadbarom kezdte."dünnyögi Naruto fejével az Uchiha felé intve.

„Neked jöttek folyton azok a nyakatekert hülyeségeid!"veszi kezdetét egy újabb vita a két rivális között. „Hogy menjünk játszani Laposkával a mezőre, együnk gumicukros, kakaóvajas csipszet, és dobjuk le az igazgató macskáját a tizedikről! Mondván, úgysem lesz semmi baja!"

„És lett baja? Nem, nem lett baja! Mondtam én neked, hogy a macskák mindig talpra esnek!"vág vissza Naruto, amitől a kék hajú a fejét fogja.

„Igen, ez így igaz, de te a kukába dobtad, és ott is pont egy olyan részre, ahonnan szögek álltak ki!"áll fel ismét az asztala mellől Sasuke.

„Hát és aztán! Az a rohadt macska még ezt is túlélte! Sőt, aznap este, amikor mentem haza, rám ugrott, és szétkarmolt!"

„Úgy kell neked!"

„Srácok. Tartanám az órát."szól közbe Kakashi, de a két fiatal még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatja. „Legalább a hírt hadd mondjam el, aztán kinyírhatjátok, feldarabolhatjátok egymást, vagy amit csak akartok. Felőlem még a testrészeiteket is lefűrészelhetitek, csak hadd mondhassam el, amit akarok."a két tizenéves morog egymásra egy nagyot, majd pedig leülnek a helyükre.

„Szóval…"köhint egyet az ezüstős hajú tanár, és neki kezd a hír elújságolásának. „Mint már említettem, egy új család költözött kicsiny városkánkban."

„Kicsiny? Nagyobb, mint egyes országok!"szól közbe mellkasánál összekulcsolt karokkal Naruto, amire a férfi gyilkos, vérben úszó szemeket vet rá. „Befogtam."rejtőzik el ismét a padja mögé.

„Ennek a családnak egyetlen lány gyermeke van, aki a mai naptól fogva a mi iskolánkba, pontosabban ebbe az osztályba fog járni veletek együtt. A lány nagyon kedves, barátságos. Nem szeretném, ha rossz benyomást keltenétek neki, ezért most az egyszer, bármily nehéz is, próbáljatok meg ember módjára viselkedni. Tudom, nehéz lesz ezt a feladatot teljesíteni, de szedjétek össze minden erőtöket, legalább egy parányit erőltessétek meg magatokat, és próbáljatok meg ne úgy viselkedni, mint aki kimaradt az evolúció folyamán."kéri kedves hangsúllyal Kakashi, amire az osztály lefárasztott arccal kezd nézni rá.

„Szóval maga szerint, mi hülyék vagyunk?"pattan fel a padja mellül Naruto.

„Csak te, mi nem."kuncogja gonoszan Sasuke, amire a szőke megragadja a jó vastag matekkönyvét a táskájából, és a sráchoz vágja. A kék hajú kissé könnyezve megdörzsöli orrát, majd ő is felpattan. „Beszóltál?"

„És ha igen?"

„Gyere ki a hóra!"mutatja ökölbe szorított kezét a szőkének Sasuke.

„Fiúk…"morogja kissé feszülten Kakashi, hiszen ez még csak a hét kezdete, és máris ilyen nehéz kezelni őket, akkor nem akarja megtudni, mi lesz itt még péntekig.

„Ellened? Tíz másodperc alatt leverlek!"

„Anyád!"csap két kézzel a padjára Sasuke.

„A bátyám!"vág vissza Naruto, amire a kék hajú elhallgat egy kicsit.

„Győztél."ismeri el Sasuke, majd csettint egyet. „De az osztályzataim még mindig jobbak a tieidnél!"

„Azt majd meglátjuk!"

Kakashi keserűen sóhajt egy nagyot, majd biccent egyet a vörös hajú fiúnak. A fiatal feláll, megragadja először a szőke, aztán a kék hajú fülét, és egy jó nagyot ránt rajtuk.

„Áú!"ordítják egyszerre, és a szemeik sarkából könnyek csordulnak ki.

„Befejeztétek?"kérdezi Gaara, és a két tizenéves nyöszörögve bólint egyet, amire a vörös hajú elengedi a fülüket.

„Hah, köszönöm."hálálkodik kifújva magát Kakashi, majd miután a fiúk helyet foglaltak most már véglegesen, megköszörüli a torkát, és folytatja a hírt. „Már ma csatlakozni fog hozzánk. Kérlek, fáradj beljebb."emeli kezét az ajtó felé, és pár pillanat elteltével egy halvány lila hajú lány sétál be az osztályterembe.

Félénken megáll a tanár mellett, majd mosolyogva a diákok felé fordul. „Szervusztok, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket. A nevem Hinata Hyuuga!"

/

Remélem tetszik a történet. Próbálkoztam a humorral, meg persze az őrült cselekedetekkel!^-^

Ha bármi remény is van rá, hogy tetszik a történet, és nem hanyatt homlok futásnak eredve menekülsz tőle, akkor kérlek, olvasd tovább! A továbbiakban talán megpróbálom majd kicsit fokozni a hangulatot!


	2. Felsőosztály és alsóosztály

Itt a második rész. Amit megemlítenék ennél a fejezetnél az-az, hogy a történetben említett Kagék (Minato, Yondaime) és feleségeik (Kushina, Karura) semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állnak egymással, így Gaaranak és Narutonak sincs hozzájuk semmi köze.

A történetem egyébként azért kapott M osztályzást, mert káromkodó szavak, valamint véres jelenetek játszódnak le benne. Nemi erőszakról nem lesz szó. A benne szereplő utcák, épületek nevei pedig saját kitalációk. Nem alapulnak semmilyen valóságra. Ha valamelyik jelenet nem megfelelő képpen van megmagyarázva, nyugodtan meg lehet nekem említeni.

Remélem, eléggé viccesre sikerült, és ha van valamilyen véleményed, nyugodtan mondd csak meg!

Ha kell valami javítás, vagy egyszerűen csak nem eléggé érdekes a történet, örömmel várom az ötleteket! Folytassuk hát…

/

2. rész

Felsőosztály és alsóosztály: Most már egy csapat vagyunk!

Mindenki mosolyogva néz az új diákra, aki lelkesen vizsgálja meg a fiatal csapatot, majd amikor szemeivel kiszúr egy ismerős alakot, ajkai még nagyobb mosolyra húzódnak.

„Naruto! Szia!"integet boldogan a szőkének Hinata, amire a fiatal először csak pislog egy párat lepődötten, majd nagy nehezen kapcsol.

„Ömm… Hinata! Te vagy az a Hinata, akivel egy osztályba jártam alsóban az általános iskolában?"kérdezi Naruto, és amikor a lány bólint egyet, homlokon csapja magát. „Jeszus! Hogy megváltoztál!"

„Te is!"kuncogja kissé elpirulva Hinata, és a szőke fiatal jókedvűen megvakarja a fejét.

„Pszt! Naruto! Ki az a csaj? Ismered?"hajol kicsit közelebb a tizenéveshez suttogva Sasuke.

„Igen. Te is ismered. Együtt jártunk általános iskolában, csak a 4. osztály után ő elköltözött valahová, és többet nem találkoztunk vele."válaszolja szintén suttogva Naruto.

„Ja, már emlékszem. Ő volt az a félénk lány, akinek a szülei egyszerre 12 macskát tartottak."dörzsöli meg az állát elgondolkozva Sasuke. Persze mindketten a vörös hajú fiú padján át beszélik meg ezeket.

Gaara némán bámul rájuk, majd megragadja mindkét srác fejét, és jó erősen összeüti a koponyájukat. A tizenévesek sziszegve távolodnak el rögvest a fiatal közeléből.

„Mesélj magadról, Hinata."kéri Kakashi kedvesen, amire a lila hajú vesz egy mély levegőt, és neki kezd.

„16 éves vagyok. Egy tópartján laktam a szüleimmel, de az anyukám és az apukám azt szerette volna, ha a gimnáziumot és a főiskolát egy nagy, ismert városban végzem el, így ide költöztünk. Máshová is mehettünk volna, de itt sok embert ismerünk, és egy nagyon kedves rokonunk családja is itt él. Lehet, hogy ismeritek. Neji Hyuuga, ő az unokatestvérem."mondja mosolyogva Hinata, amire az osztályban páran bólogatnak, míg másik azt kérdezik, hogy „ki? ki a fenéről van szó?".

„Ó, Neji rokona. Ő is ebbe az iskolába jár, ha minden igaz, a 12.a-ba."dörzsölgeti meg az állát elmélkedve Kakashi, amire egy barna hajú lány megrázza a fejét.

„Nem. Neji a 12.c-be jár."javítja ki, és a tanár hálálkodva néz rá.

„Köszönöm Ten-Ten. Most Hinata, kérlek, foglalj valahol helyet."mutat végig az osztályon Kakashi.

Hinata elindul egy szabad hely felé, és ahogy elhalad a padok mellett, halvány lila szemeivel kiszúr egy vörös hajú fiút. Egy pillanatra megtorpannak léptei, és dermedten bámul a fiatalra.

„Ő az…"suttogja magában. „Őt láttam a jégkorcsolyapályán."azzal megrázza kissé fejét, és leül egy rózsaszín hajú lány mellé.

„Helló. A nevem Sakura Haruno."mutatkozik be kedvesen a fiatal, majd a másik oldalán ülő szőke kissé előrébb hajol.

„Én pedig Ino Yamanaka vagyok."

„Örülök neki, hogy megismerhetlek benneteket."

„Mi szívesen körbevezetünk az iskolában, megmutatunk mindent, és persze a jó pasikat is."kuncogja egy kicsit a végénél Ino, amikor látja, hogy a lila hajú lány elpirul az utolsó megjegyzésnél.

„K-köszönöm."mondja kissé akadozva Hinata, majd hátrapillant válla felett a mögötte nem messze ülő fiúra. Lángvörös haj, kristályos kék szemek, és a tincsei, a bőre, szinte mindene olyan, mintha az egész életét a jégen töltené. Jégkristályosak.

A fiú némán figyeli a tanárt, a zöldes színű táblát, majd tekintete a az új lányra siklik. Hinata rögvest elfordítja fejét, és elpirulva tördelni kezdi kissé kezeit. Megkérdezné valamelyik diákot, hogy mi ennek a fiatalnak a neve… de valahogy nincs hozzá mersze.

Kezdetét veszi az óra. Kakashi egy asztalon lévő tévét görget be az osztályterembe. Megtörölgeti kissé verejtékes homlokát, majd pedig becsukja az ajtót, és a tizenéves felé fordul.

„Mint már ti is tudjátok a mostani tananyag legnagyobb része az emberi testre alapul. Ezt az előző órán közelebbről is megvizsgáltuk."

Ten-Ten és a mellette ülő csipszet evő fiú, Choji összerezzennek az utolsó résznél. Hát igen, az előző órán a nem normális tanárjuk rajtuk mutatta meg, hol található a lép, a máj, a vese, és egyebek.

Kakashi köhint egyet, majd folytatja. „A mai biológia órán egy filmet fogunk megnézni. Ez segíteni fog abban, hogy jobban megismerkedjetek az emberi testtel."magyarázza komoly arccal, és a szőke fiatal rögvest közbeszól.

„De tanár úr, mi nem egy pornográf osztály vagyunk."vakarja meg kissé a fejét Naruto.

„Fogd be te hülye! Legalább az új lány előtt ne legyél ilyen debil!"szól rá suttogva Sasuke, amire a szőke csak morog egyet.

„Szóval… ez a film elég információt szolgál majd nektek a következő nagy dolgozathoz."folytatja Kakashi, és kiveszi a kazetát a tokjából.

„Mi a film címe?"kérdezi illedelmesen Sakura, amire a tanár hátat fordít az osztálynak, beteszi a kazetát a lejátszóba, és bizarr tekintettel ismét a fiatalok felé fordul.

„A címe… Fűrész 2…"válaszolja egy embertelen vigyorral az arcán Kakashi, amitől a diákok álla leesik, és a kék hajú fiatal rögvest fel is pattan a padja mellől.

„De hát az egy darabolos film!"mondja felháborodva Sasuke, amire a tanár megcsóválja a fejét.

„Nem, nem. Ez a film egy tökéletesen biológiai kísérletnek felel meg."fogalmazza meg diplomatikusan a horror film alapját. „Élvezzétek…"azzal ellép a tévé mellől, lekapcsolja a villanyt, és elindítja a filmet.

Sasuke, Naruto és a többség tátott szájjal bámul az ezüst hajúra, majd az Uchiha nagy nehezen becsukja a száját, és összeroskad a székébe.

„Ez a tanár nem komplett…"jegyzi meg döbbenettel a hangjában Naruto.

„Mintha valaha is az lett volna…"mondja keserűen Sasuke.

Elkezdődik a mesés „biológiai" film. Egyesek a fejüket fogják, és szinte egy pillantást sem vetnek a képernyőre, mások izgalommal figyelik a véres darabolást, míg szintén mások továbbra is döbbenten bámulnak az osztályfőnökükre, aki hot nyugodtan javít pár dolgozatot az asztalánál.

Körülbelül 10 perc telik el a filmből, amikor váratlanul kopognak az ajtón. Kakashi feláll, leállítja a filmet, és az ajtóhoz sétál. A diákok közül sokán már a hasukat fogják, annyira kerülgeti őket a hányinger.

„Igen?"

„Elnézést, hogy zavarom az óráját, Kakashi."

„Ó, semmi baj igazgatóasszony."üdvözli nagy mosollyal az arcán az ajtónál álló barna hajú nőt, aki mögött pár fiatal merezgeti a nyakát, vagy unottan bámulnak az iskola falaira. „Mi járatban itt?"

„Most kaptam a hírt. A 15.a osztályfőnöke meghalt, a 15.b osztályfőnöke pedig elköltözött. Az osztályoknak most pont az osztályfőnökük segítségére és tanítására volna szükségük, mivel hamarosan végeznek diákjaink. A 15.a felét már elhelyeztem a 15.c-ben, a másik felét pedig a 12.a-ban, a 15.b-t szeretném magánál elhelyezni, mivel az osztálylétszáma igencsak kevés. A tanterveik részben hasonlítanak, mivel a 15.-esek most azt ismételik, amit 12.-esként vettek. Ha megérti."mondja szomorúsággal a hangjában az igazgatónő, Shizune.

„Igen. Megértem. Hát akkor… nyugodtan lehetnek az én osztályomban, amíg új tanárt nem kapnak."válaszolja kedvesen és megértően Kakashi, amire a nő megkönnyebbülten sóhajt egyet.

„Hah… köszönöm. Akkor őket magára bízom."biccent egyet hálásan Shizune, majd elsétál, hisz ezer más dolga van.

Kakashi mosolyogva tekint az igazgatóasszony után, de arcáról a jókedv rögvest eltűnik, amikor a fiatalok felé fordul. A 15.b… hát igen, nem éppen a jótetteiről híres ebben az iskolában. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ez az egyetlen olyan osztály, amiben jóformán csak fiúk vannak.

„Úgy tűnik ide fogtok járni."sóhajtja Kakashi, majd felkapcsolja a villanyt, és osztálya felé fordul. „Különös hírt tudtam meg. A 15.b a mi osztályunkhoz fog csatlakozni, mivel az osztályfőnökük elköltözött innen."magyarázza, és egy jó pár diák keserű sóhajt ereszt ki ajkai közül. „Fáradjatok beljebb drága 15.-esek."int kezével az ajtó felé, és már rögvest be is özönlik rajta a nagy csapat.

„Aki nem ismerne titeket, és az új diákunk kedvéért, kérlek, mutatkozzatok be."

A bemutatkozást egy barna hajú fiú kezdi, aki rendkívül hasonlít a Sasukéra. Egy egyszerű fekete rövid ujjú felsőt visel, az „I kill you" felirattal, és egy kék farmernadrágot, valamint egy fehér puma sportcipőt. Maga mellé ledobja a földre fekete táskáját, amin az általa kitalált ábra díszeleg. „Hello. A nevem Itachi Uchiha. 18 éves vagyok, és Sasuke bátya. Szia pici, kicsi öcsi."

Sasuke morogni kezd, és a feje füstölög a bátya idegesítő megjegyzésétől. „Jaj, Itachi, fogd már be!"szól a barna hajúra, de az már rég nem figyel rá.

„Ha jól halottam jó pár embernek szervdonor kéne. Felajánlom az öcsém egyik veséjét."mondja Kakashinak Itachi, majd egy pillanatra elgondolkozik. „Helyesbítek. Mindkét veséjét."

„Szóval Sasuke mindkét veséje…"jegyzi fel egy noteszba az információt Kakashi.

„Héy!"pattan fel rögvest a helyénél Sasuke, de egy kis fülcibálás visszatessékeli a székébe.

A második bemutatkozó egy az Uchiha bátyjánál magasabb sötét kék hajú fiú, akinek érdekes módon két kopoltyú van tetoválva az arca mindkét oldalára. Egy világos kék hosszú ujjú felsőt visel, rajta egy sötét kék mellénnyel. Szintén kék farmernadrágot visel, amin egy tucat zseb van, és fekete csizmaszerűséget. „Sziasztok, Kisame Hoshikagi vagyok, szintén 18 éves. És Itachi a legjobb barátom, nem igaz?"karolja át a barna hajú vállát jókedvűen mosolyogva.

„A frászt."jegyzi meg keserűen Itachi.

Harmadiknak egy hosszú, fekete hajú fiú mutatkozik be. Sötétlila hosszú ujjú felsőt visel, oldalánál egy fekete táska, amiről egy halvány lila kígyó kulcstartó lóg le. Bő sötétkék nadrágot visel, és egy fekete csizmát, aminek a teteénél sötét lila prém díszeleg. „Hello. A nevem Orochimaru, 19 éves vagyok. Nincs semmi rokoni kapcsolatom egyik diákkal sem."mondja unott tekintettel végignézve a fiatalokon, miközben mellkasánál összekulcsolja karjait.

A negyedik tizenéves egy ezüstős hajú fiú, aki szemüvege visel. Szürkés színű táskáját az oldalán hordja kezében egy könyvel. Világos kék rövid ujjú, eléggé bő felső van rajta hozzáillő sötétkék csuklópántokkal és egy fekete kapucnis pulóverrel. Térdig érő, bő szürke nadrágot visel, és térdétől lefelé egy fekete vastag csizmát, amin láncok kapcsolódnak egymásba. „Szervusztok, Kabuto Yakushi vagyok, 18 éves és a könyvtáros. Pontosan jól tudom ám, hogy melyikkőtök az, aki még mindig nem hozta vissza a könyveket."igazítja meg kissé az orrán a szemüvegét, majd megcsillan a szeme, és a szőke hajú lányra mutat. „Te, Ino Yamanaka pontosan az előző év szeptember 23-án kikölcsönözted a Versenyző Paripák könyvet, és azóta sem hoztad vissza!"

Ino szép lassan elbújik a padja mögé, miközben reszketve összeráncolja homlokát. „Micsoda memória…"jegyzi meg keserűen.

„És te, Uzumaki Naruto kikölcsönözted tavaly április 12-én a Ramen Fajták-at, és még mindig nem állítottál be a könyvtárba kezedben a könyvel!"emeli mutatóujját most a szőke tizenévesre Kabuto, amire a diák a tankönyvével próbálja eltakarni az arcát.

„Azt hittem, már rég nem emlékszik rá…"morogja az orra alatt Naruto, majd eszébe jut valami. „Héy! Shikamaru is kikölcsönzött egy könyvet, és ő sem hozta vissza! Pedig ő még a 10-zedikben kölcsönözte ki!"

„Shikamarutól már az nagy mutatványnak számít, ha képes legalább 10 percig ébren maradni."válaszolja Kabuto, és ismét megigazítja a szemüvegét, majd tekintetét a kék hajú fiúra szegezi. „Na, meg persze az ifjú Sasuke Uchiha. 10.-ben pontosan január 21-én kikölcsönözte a Kardok könyvet, és azóta sem adta vissza."

Sasuke hirtelen feláll padja mellől, és egy jókora pénzösszeget kap ki tárcájából, majd a 15.-es felé emeli. „Tessék! Ez az összes zsebpénzem, és neked adom, csak hadd tartsam meg azt a könyvet! Mondd meg mennyi az ára, csak kérlek, ne kelljen visszaadnom! Az a könyv az életem!"borul rá a padjára zokogva, mint valami drámai színelőadáson.

„Nem eladó."mondja Kabuto ridegen, amire az Uchiha ismét felpattan.

„Az összes pénzemet odaadom, és ha még ez sem elég, akkor…"szegezi szemeit a bátyjára. „Itachi! Fizess!"

„Megőrültél? Bármelyik könyvesboltban vehetsz száz meg száz kardokról szóló könyvet!"háborodik fel az öccse hihetetlen viselkedésén Itachi.

„De nekem ez a könyv kell! És megnéztem, sehol máshol nem árulják!"

„Nem is. Ez a könyv eredeti darab, még az ősi időkben írta egy híres hadvezér. Természetes, hogy ez az egy darab van belőle."szól közbe tudományos arckifejezéssel Kabuto, amire a fiatal teljesen kidől a padjánál.

„Rendben, Sasuke, nyugodj le, a többiek pedig hozzák vissza a könyveket, amikkel még tartoznak. Most, ha kérhetném, folytassátok a bemutatkozást."int a fejével a többiek felé Kakashi, és az ezüstős hajú diák bólint egyet. „Köszönöm."

Tovább folytatódik a bemutatkozás. Az ötödik diák egy élénk narancssárga, tüskés hajú fiú. Ujjatlan piros felsőt visel, amin valami sztárnak a képe van, rajta pedig egy farmer dzseki díszeleg. Hosszan leérő sötétbarna nadrágot visel, és egy hozzáillő világosbarna sportcipőt. „Halli. A nevem Pein, és 18 éves vagyok."

„Mint a fájdalom?"kérdezi Sasuke, miután már nagy nehezen összeszedi magát. Igaz, még így is a mellette ülő barna hajú lánynak, Ten-Tennek kell legyezni.

„P-e-i-n, nem p-a-i-n. Volt egy sörmárka, amit Peinnek hívtak, és anyám, mint színtiszta alkoholista, arról nevezett el. Így lett a nevem Pein."válaszolja a fiatal kérdésére az élénk narancssárga hajú diák.

„Ja, már értem. Ezek szerint egy sörmárkáról kaptad a neved. Hát ez azért elég debil."jegyzi meg egy kis vigyorral az arcán Sasuke.

„Az."kulcsolja össze a mellkasánál a karjait kissé idegesen Pein. „Te meg a bátyád mindenbe csak beleköttök. Látszik rajtatok, hogy testvérek vagytok."az utolsó résznél mindkét Uchiha vérben úszó szemekkel néz rá.

„Ne merészelj engem ehhez a semmirekellő rohadékhoz hasonlítani!"ordítják egyszerre egymásra mutatva, majd tekintetük között egy villám cikázik el.

„A testvéri szeretet."jegyzi meg sóhajtozva az élénk narancssárga hajú fiú mellett álló rövid, kék hajú lány. Ő a hatodik 15.-es. Egy gyönyörű, csillogó világos rózsaszín műanyag rózsacsat díszeleg fénylő tincsei közt. Egy vállatlan sötétkék toppot visel, rajta pedig egy kényelmes, jó meleg fekete kabátot, aminek a nyakánál csillogó szürkés prém található. Szűk sötétlila nadrág van rajta, térdtől lefelé pedig egy fekete kissé megemelt sarkú, prémes csizma. A vállán egy fekete és lila színű táska lóg, amire különböző neveket írt fel a gazdája. „Sziasztok, a nevem Konan és 19 éves vagyok. Főállású munkám mellett majd manikűrrel szeretnék foglalkozni. Bárkinek megcsinálom a körmeit, aki csak akarja."mutatja meg az osztálynak a saját körmeit, amiken csillámló vízesések ékeskednek.

„Ezeket te csináltad?"kérdezi ámuldozva Ino, amire a lány bólint egyet válaszként. „Waó! Csináld meg nekem is, légyszi!"

„És nekem is!"

„Meg nekem is!"kérik egymás után a fiatal lányok, és Konan mosolyogva egyezik bele az összes ajánlatba.

A hetedik diák ismét fiú, akinek derékig érő fekete haja van. Jobb szemét hollófekete tincsei takarják, arca komolyságról árulkodik, és éles tekintete kissé megrémíti a csapatot. Egy fekete kabátot visel, alatta egy fehér rövid ujjú felsővel, amin valami érdekes háborús jel van. Sötétkék sok zsebes farmernadrágot hord, és egy fekete sportcipőt. „Hello, a nevem Madara Uchiha, és Sasuke másik bátya vagyok, 19 éves. Szeva törpicsek."int fel egyet a kékhajúnak, aki kissé szégyenkezve lehajtja a fejét.

„Na, már csak ez hiányzott…"nyöszörgi keservesen Sasuke, hisz most már mindkét bátyával egy osztályba fog járni.

„Mondd Sasuke, hány rokonod kívánkozik még csatlakozni hozzánk?"kérdezi vigyorogva Naruto, amire a diák csak morog egy párat.

„Mi más jöhet még? Istencsapás?"üti a fejét a padhoz Sasuke, miközben a szőke csak röhög rajta.

A nyolcadik diák a legfélelmetesebb az összes közül. Hosszú vörös hajú van, szemei érdekes rubint színben csillognak, és szájában egy szál cigarettát szív. Arca mindkét oldalára vastag, fekete karmolás nyomok vannak tetoválva, egyik fülénél pedig egy halálfej fülbevaló lóg le. Egy fekete farmerdzsekit visel, amiről több száz lánc lóg le, néhány helyen még szakadások is vannak rajta, alatta pedig semmi. Egy sötétkék farmernadrágja van, ami szintén teli van láncokkal, és egy fekete, vastag megemelt talpú csizma, aminek az oldalán vérvörös láncok díszelegnek. Úgy néz ki, mint valami bűnöző. „Csá, a nevem Kyuubi no Youko, 20 éves vagyok, és annak a nagyon szőkének a bátya."mutat a padjánál kuporgó fiatalra.

„Nesze nekem csapás…"hajtja le a fejét Naruto keservesen nyöszörögve. „Utálom a bátyámat."

„Nem mintha én olyan hu, de nagyon rajonganék érted."jegyzi meg elfintorodva Kyuubi. „Még jó a hallásom, úgyhogy ne is reménykedj a felől, hogy nem fogom hallani a megjegyzéseidet."

„Menj a fenébe…"vicsorogja idegesen Naruto, de azért annyi mersze nincsen, hogy ezt egyenesen a bátya képébe mondja. „Majd ha egy dinamitot robbantok melletted, akkor már nem lesz olyan JÓ a hallásod…"vigyorodik el magában az ötlet gondolatán.

„Elnézést, de hogy lehettek rokonok, ha mindkettőtöknek más a család neve?"kérdezi értetlenül összeráncolva a homlokát Ten-Ten.

„Megváltoztatta."válaszolja fanyarul Naruto.

„Úgy van, ahogy mondja az agybeteg öcsém."bólintja vigyorogva Kyuubi, amire szőke vicsorogni kezd, és már teljesen biztosra válik, hogy a szünetben itt nagy bunyó lesz. „Nem fogom a vadbarom apám nevét viselni. Előbb nyíratom le a hajamat kopaszra a fűnyíróval, előbb kasztráltatom ki magam a kerti locsolóval, mint sem hogy ezt megtegyem."

„Apa nem is volt rossz ember!"pattan fel a padja mellől Naruto.

„Egy 56 éves öregember volt, aki a halálba is magával vitte a családi pénzünket!"vág vissza kissé idegesen Kyuubi, hisz az öccsével való beszélgetések mindig felnyomják a vérnyomását.

Naruto habog pár értelmetlen szót, és hadonászik közben a kezeivel egy kicsit, majd morog egy nagyot, és leül a székébe. Előtte még elhúzza a kezét a nyaka előtt, amire a bátya a középsőujjút mutatja neki.

Kakashi sóhajt egy nagyot, de pontosan tudja jól, hogy az osztályában nem igazán ismert a jó testvéri kapcsolat.

Folytatódik tovább a bemutatkozás. Már csak négy diák maradt. Egy rövid, hátrafésült fehér hajú fiú a következő. Hosszú ujjú fehér felsőt visel a nyakában egy kereszttel. Sötétkék nadrág van még rajta és egy fekete sportcipő. A sötétlilás pulóverét pedig a derekára kötötte. „Szeva, a nevem Hidan, és 18 éves vagyok. Amit magamról elmondanék, csak annyi, hogy én nagyon nagyra tartom a… TOFUT!"azzal őrült módjára röhögni kezd.

Az egész osztály lefárasztott arccal bámul rá, miközben verejtékcseppek gördülnek végig az arcukon. „Ez egy barom…"gondolja az egész csapat egyszerre.

Amíg a nem komplett diák majd hétrét görnyed a nevetéstől, addig a mellette álló, pénzét számláló feketés-sötétbarnás hajú fiú bemutatkozik. Érdekes módon a szája mindkét széle össze van kissé varrva, mintha valami horror filmben. Egy sötétbarna rövid ujjú, laza inget visel, egy hozzáillő fekete nadrágot, és egy barna csizmát. „Hello, Kakuza vagyok és szintén 18 éves. Szeretem a pénzt, és egy bankot akarok nyitni, vagy kirabolni. Ezt még nem döntöttem el. Ennyit magamról, ezzel a két lábon járó idiótával pedig ne foglalkozatok."int a fejével a mellette röhögő fiatalra.

„Jól megmondtam nekik, nem igaz?"fogja már a hasát is a nevetéstől Hidan.

„Jaja…"számolja tovább a pénzét Kakuza.

„Igazán nagyon tudom csodálni, hogy voltál képes eljutni a 15. osztályig."mondja sóhajtozva, és kissé a fejét fogva Kakashi.

„Hát nem volt nehéz. A tanárok minél előbb meg akartak szabadulni tőlem, így folyton átengedtek évvégén. Sőt! Egy osztályt ki sem kellett járnom!"kezd el ismét röhögni Hidan, mint valami elmebeteg.

„Ez így igaz. Az osztályfőnökünk azt mondta, hogy még egy évet nem bír elviselni vele, így a mostani évvégén is át fogja engedni az összes tanár."teszi hozzá egyetértően bólogatva Kakuza.

„Á, így már értem."masszírozza meg a homlokát fáradtan Kakashi, hisz most tudatosult benne, hogy ezt a barmot is neki kell tanítania egy jó darabig, amíg az igazgatónő nem hozza rendbe a dolgokat.

Utánuk egy náluk valamivel alacsonyabb vörös hajú fiú mutatkozik be. Hosszú ujjú sötétpiros felsőt visel, amin fekete csíkok vannak, és egy bő sötétkék nadrágot, aminek az oldalára valami angol szöveg van felírva. Fekete csizmát hord hozzá, amin egy hold ábra díszeleg. A földön mellette egy élénk piros színű táska fekszik, amire szép betűkkel rá van írva a neve. „Sziasztok, a nevem Sasori Akasun, 19 éves vagyok. Én készítem a gimnáziumokban lévő színházelőadásokra a bábukat."mondja, amire az osztály nagy ámulattal néz rá.

„Wao, azok a bábuk nagyon szépek. Nagy tehetség lehetsz!"tapsol egy kicsit mosolyogva neki Sakura, és a vörös hajú bólint egyet.

„Igen, köszönöm."mosolyodik el Sasori, és az osztály többi tagja is tapsol neki.

Az utolsó diák következik, aki egy hosszú szőke hajú fiú. Haját egy nagy copfban összefogta hátul, de még így is a bal szemét majdnem teljesen eltakarja. Egy világos kék rövid ujjú felsőt visel, amire mindenfajta angol szavak vannak írva, és egy kissé szakadt mintájú fekete farmernadrágot. Egy vörös felhős csuklópántot díszeleg még a jobb kezén. „Hello, Deidara vagyok, 18 éves. Ja, és Choji! Tudom, hogy te etted meg pénteken az ebédemet!"mutat a világos barna hajú fiúra, aki rögvest felpattan.

„Ez nem is igaz!"

„Dehogyis nem!"

„Nem!

„De igen!"kezdenek el veszekedni dühtől izzó szemekkel, amikor a vörös hajú fiú váratlanul közéjük áll.

„Jól van, mára ennyi elég volt az előadásból cirkuszibohócok."

„Sasori, szerinted én úgy nézek ki, mint egy bohóc?"mutat magára idegesen Deidara, amire a vörös hajú elgondolkozik egy pillanatra.

„Ha vörös orrod lenne, azt mondanám, igen."válaszolja őszintén Sasori, és a szőke hirtelen bevágja a durcát, mint valami kis gyerek. „Hahh…"sóhajtja a fejét masszírozva.

„Hát akkor mindenki bemutatkozott."mosolyodik el megkönnyebbülten Kakashi, majd eszébe jut még valami apróság. „Mondjátok csak, néhányatoknál látom, de a többieknek hol van a táskája?"kérdezi kíváncsian, amire egy jó pár diáknak elkerekedik a szeme.

„Ja, tényleg! A táska! Mondtam, hogy valamit elfelejtettünk!"csapja arcon magát Kyuubi, majd a többiekkel együtt kiviharzanak a teremből.

Csak Itachi, Konan, Orochimaru, Kabuto, és Sasori maradnak benn, az osztály másik fele pedig visszasiet a saját termükhöz az iskolatáskáért.

Egy öreg őszes hajú tanár, Sarutobi épp becsukni készülne az ajtót, amikor váratlanul hangos léptek hangjait hallja meg, amik egyre csak hangosodnak. Oldalra fordítja a fejét, és rémülten összerezzen, amikor meglátja, hogy a 15.b osztály egyenesen felé viharzik.

„Ne zárja be!"üvölti az egész csapat, majd Kyuubi a biztonság kedvéért, hogy valóban nehogy becsukja az ajtót a tanár, kirohan az osztálya közül, és egy tökéletes rúgással kirepíti az öreg bácsit az ablakon.

„ÁÁÁÁÁ!"hadonászik a kezeivel, mint aki repülni tanul szegény Sarutobi, de csak azért is kiszáll az ablakon, és lezuhan a hideg hóba.

Az osztály beszáguld a terembe, majd pedig kiviharzik mindenki a saját táskájával a kezében. Eközben Kakashi és az osztálya csak hangos lépteket hall, majd valami furcsa üvöltést, aztán pedig ismét gimnáziumot rengető lépteket. A 15. b osztály fele visszaérkezik a terembe, és mindenki nagy szemekkel bámul rájuk.

„Mi van?"húzza fel a vállait értetlenül Kisame, amire a többiek egy szót sem szólnak.

„Az-az üvöltés az előbb… mi volt?"kérdezi kissé verejtékes arccal Kakashi, és a csapat bizarr tekintettel felé fordul.

„Milyen… üvöltés?"

„Mi nem hallottunk semmit…"

„Nem ám…"

Kakashi rögvest elhátrál tőlük, és inkább visszavonja a kérdést. A 15.b eléggé félelmetes egy csapat. „Kérlek… foglaljatok valahol helyet."mutat az üres padok felé, és az osztály bólint egyet.

Konan az egyik lány csapat között lévő szabad padnál ül le, míg a többiek a hátsó üres padsorban foglalnak helyet. Kakashi elmondja nekik a biológia óra mostani anyagát, majd arcára újra felfesti azt az embertelen vigyort, lekapcsolja a villanyt, és elindítja a tévét.

„A tanárotok egy elmebeteg."jegyzi meg a fejét csóválva Konan.

„Igen, tudjuk."sóhajtja keserűen Sakura.

„És még ebből akar dolgozatot íratni…"fogja a fejét Ino, és nem is nézi tovább a filmet.

Szegény Hinata eközben reszketve keres menedéket. Sakura nyugtatni próbálja, de a fiatal lány eléggé ki van ettől a filmtől.

Többiek is elvannak. Ten-Ten egy dalt dúdol magában, míg az egyik üres füzetébe rajzol. Shikamaru továbbra is alszik, igaz, egyszer felemelte a fejét, de amikor meglátta, hogy mi megy a tévében, inkább ismét visszatért az álmok világába. Choji hirtelen kibontja a csipszét, és vöröslő fejjel kivesz belőle egy marékkal.

„Nézze mire kényszerít, tanár úr! Pedig én ma egy fogyókúrába akartam kezdeni!"azzal bekapja a nassot, és idegesen rágcsálni kezdi. Az osztály bámul rá pár percig, majd pedig folytatja azt, amit eddig.

„Te meg a fogyókúra…"horkan fel keserűen a mellette ülő fekete hajú fiú. „Ideje lenne már valami sportot is űzni, nem gondolod?"

„Én csak is kizárólag az étkezés után 1 órával sportolok."mondja filozófus arckifejezéssel Choji.

„Igen… csak éppen nincs az a perc, amikor nem zabálnál!"vágja rá kissé vigyorogva a diák, amire a barna hajú idegesen felé fordul.

„Ez nem is igaz! Muszáj mindenbe belekötnöd Lee?"

„Ó, én nem kötöttem beléd, csak azt mondtam, hogy ideje lenne egy kis sportot is bevinni az életedbe!"

Egy villám cikázik el a két diák tekintete között. Köztudott az osztályban, hogy Choji és Lee még azok, akik ki nem állhatják egymást, de ez érthető is. Choji nem annyira szeret mozogni, Lee pedig a sportolás embere. Tökéletes ellentétjei egymásnak.

A mögöttük lévő padsorban pedig a következők folynak… Sasuke és Naruto elkerekedett szemekkel bámulják a filmet, és amióta a tanár ismét bekapcsolta, nem is pislogtak. Gaara eközben a két fiú között hot nyugodtan és szinte már kissé unottan nézi a kis „biológiai előadást", miközben a padjában lévő kekszből eszik pár szemet.

A film éppen most tart ott, hogy mivel az áldozat nem tudja a megadott idő alatt kiszedni a szemébe rejtett kulcsot, így a nyakán lévő szerkezet szétroppantja a fejét.

„Hmm… milyen guszta."jegyzi meg fanyarul Naruto, amikor látja, hogy a falakra, a padlóra és mindenre ráfröccsen a vér. „Legfőképpen, hogy még egy szünet, és jön a tízórai."

„Még te beszélsz? De én ma ketchupos kaját hoztam."mondja Sasuke, de a szemeit továbbra sem bírja levenni a tévé képernyőéről, pedig már igencsak liftezik a gyomra a látottaktól.

„Részvétem Sasuke."

A 15.-esek pedig jól elszórakoznak a maguk módján. Hidan unottan bámulja a filmet, majd hirtelen felkapja a fejét. „Héy, héy! Nézd Kakuza! Ez az a rész, amikor a csávó levágja a…"rögvest elhallgat, amikor észreveszi, hogy a mellette ülő osztálytársa ismét a pénzét számolja, és őt a legteljesebb mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyja. „Héy, Kakuza! Kakuza! Kakuza, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?"húzza el a kezét a srác arca előtt, de az nem válaszol neki.

„Kakuza, soha nem figyelsz rám! Ez felháborító! A legjobb barátodat figyelmen kívül hagyod, te nyomorult…/ Már megint nem képes befogni. Egyfolytában jár a szája, mint valami beakadt lemez…"kezdenek el egyszerre beszélni, és eközben egyik sem figyel a másikra.

Mellettük egy paddal arrébb a Uchiha és a kék hajú ülnek.

„Ez…"

2 perc múlva…

„Hülyeség."fejezi be a mondatát Itachi.

„Jaj, Itachi! Igazán beszélhetnél egy kicsit többet! Két szót kinyögnöd is annyira nehezedre esik!"panaszkodja kissé idegesen Kisame.

„Ez… nem igaz."válaszolja BŐ szavúan Itachi, amire a kék hajú a fejét fogja.

„Ti Uchihák mind egyformák vagytok! Nézz csak Madarára! Ő is csak ül, és egy szót sem szól!"mutat a tőlük nem messze ülő fekete hajú fiúra Kisame.

Madara mellkasánál összekulcsolt karokkal ül a székében, miközben némán bámulja a tévét. „Ha még régebben eladtam volna Sasuke, Itachi és apa belső szerveit, akkor mára már egy rakás pénzzel magam mellett napozhatnék a Hawaii-szigeteken… és Kyuubi itt döglene a gimnáziumban, én pedig csak napoznék, és napoznék, Kyuubi meg döglene, és rohadna, és döglene…"vigyorodik el a gondolatától.

Kyuubi vet rá egy pillantást, és azt látja, hogy az Uchiha őrülten vigyorog. „Már megint a Hawaii-szigeteki tervét fejtegeti. Én is eladnám Naruto és apa szerveit, ha az öcsémről nem tudnám, hogy rohadt árú, az apámról pedig, hogy hamvasztották. Igaz, apa azt mondta nekünk, hogy még a halálba is magával viszi a vagyonát, csakhogy ne tudjam megkaparintani, és igaza lett. A világ legkülönbözőbb tájaira ásta el a pénzét. Ezek közül egy párra már rábukkantam, de az nem volt egy ütemes mennyiség. Anya hagyott ránk pénzt, de apánál voltak a nagy kötetek. Várj csak… találkozunk mi még a pokolban apa!"vigyorodik el az utolsó gondolatnál, és most már az Uchihához hasonlóan ő is úgy néz ki, mint egy pszichopata gyilkos.

Mellettük Sasori sóhajt egy nagyot. „Nagyszerű. Ketten megállás nélkül beszélnek, de egyik sem figyel a másikra, a másik kettő közül az egyik két szót alig bír kinyögni, a haverja pedig egyfolytában panaszkodik. Az Uchiha megint a Hawaii-szigeteki tervét fejtegeti, ez itt mellettem pedig az apját átkozza. A többiekről ne is beszéljünk."szegezi szemeit a mellette ülő szőkére.

„Héy, Sasori! Mit szólnál hozzá, ha elmennénk valahová, megnéznénk egy jó kis filmet, meg ilyenek?"kérdezi mosolyogva Deidara, majd a padjára borul zokogva. „Úristen! Odáig süllyedtem, hogy téged próbállak elhívni randira? Jézusom!"

„Hát igen… Deidaranak nem sok barátnője van, mivel még gyerekkorában két szájat tetováltatott mindkét tenyerére. A lányokat ez eléggé megrémiszti."gondolja magában Sasori, majd ismét sóhajt egy nagyot. „Istenem, hová kerültem…"fogja a fejét.

Kabuto egy könyvet olvas, majd megigazítja a szemüvegét, és hirtelen megcsillan a szeme. Kakashi, aki szintén könyvet olvas, ugyanígy tesz. Mindketten elkiáltják magukat, majd karate mozdulattal a könyvükre csapnak, és szélsebesen lapozni kezdenek. Pár perccel később becsukják, és a padra csapják a könyvet.

„AZ EZREDIK KÖNYV KIOLVASVA!"kiáltják fel egyszerre, majd Kabuto megigazítja szemüvegét, Kakashi köhint egyet, és mindketten elrakják a táskájukba a könyvet.

Az osztály rémülten bámul a tanárra, míg a 15.-esek elkerekedett szemekkel néznek osztálytársukra.

„Kabuto te hülye vagy."jegyzi meg kissé rángatózó szemöldökkel Orochimaru.

„De egy könyvtárral rendelkező hülye."javítja ki bólogatva Kabuto.

„Szerintem Kakashit le kéne csukatni elmebaj vádjával."mondja halkan Naruto, amire a kék hajú bólint egyet.

„A tanár urat szerintem már egy jó pár dologgal le lehetne csukatni…"teszi hozzá suttogva Sasuke.

Tovább folytatódik a film. A többiek is neki látnak annak, amit eddig is csináltak.

„Rendben van, Orochimaru. Azt mondtad tőlem undorodsz a világon a legjobban."kezdi Pein, amire a fekete hajú bólint egyet. „Ellenőrizzük csak le ezt az elméletet. Egy lakatlan szigetre kerülsz. Kivel lennél szívesebben. Velem vagy Kakashival?"kérdezi a diák felé fordulva.

„Kakashival."

„Oké. Velem vagy Gaival?"

„Gaival."

„Jól van… velem vagy Tsunadéval?"

„Tsunadéval."

Pein elgondolkozva megdörzsöli az állát, majd csettint egyet. „Velem… vagy Jiraiyaval?"

A kérdés hallatán Orochimaru elfintorodik, majd keserűen megszólal. „Veled."mondja, amire az élénk narancssárga hajú öklöz egyet a levegőbe. „De ha ez tényleg megtörténik, akkor a vízbe fojtom magam."teszi hozzá, és a fiú legyint egyet.

„Felőlem."

A csapat többsége egyáltalán nem figyel a filmre, inkább elszórakoznak valami hülyeséggel. Az óra végén csöngetnek, és Kakashi leállítja a tévét, felkapcsolja a villanyt, majd az osztálya felé fordul.

„Induljatok utatokra! De mint mindannyian tudhatjátok jól, az udvarra csak a második szünetben lehet kimenni, addig a folyosón kell lennetek. Jó szórakozást. Várlak bennetek az utolsó órában, ami a kémia."azzal szabad utat ad a diák hadseregnek.

Mindenki se perc alatt kiviharzik a teremből, csak a vörös hajú fiú, Gaara pakol el szép lassan, majd ő is távozik.

Kakashi mosolyogva integet neki, és miután a diák távozik, keserűen sóhajt egyet. „Szegény fiú…"

/

Íme! Ha valaki nem ismerné a Fűrészt, akkor annak hozzátenném, hogy egy nagy sikerű horror film. A megháborodott szadista sorozatgyilkos áldozatait megszállottan az élet értékére akarja megtanítani úgy, hogy erkölcsileg szilárd embereket rabol el, és hátborzongató játékra kényszeríti őket, melynek tétje a saját életük. Az áldozatok mindegyikének képtelen döntési helyzetekkel szembesülve kell megküzdenie azért, hogy visszanyerje életét, vagy ellenkező esetben belehaljon a próbálkozásokba.  
Nekem nagyon tetszett a film, bár eléggé durva volt. Találkozunk a következő résznél!


	3. Körülvesz engem sok titok

A harmadik rész! Nem tudom, hány fejezetre fog sikerülni, de ha minden igaz, elég hosszú lesz.

3. rész

Körülvesz engem sok titok, találd hát ki, ki vagyok!

Mindenki kisétál az osztályteremből, és az iskola folyosóján folytatják tovább a beszélgetést. Sasuke és Naruto elsétálnak megnézni, hogy mi lesz ma a főfogás az ebédlőben. A lányok hosszasan csevegnek Konannal, aki mosolyogva válaszol kérdéseikre, és vitatja meg velük az éppen fellépő témát. A 15.-esek, függetlenül az osztálytól, társalgásba kezdenek, és megérdeklődik egymástól, hogy milyen az új osztály.

Miután mindenki elhagyja a termet, a tanár bezárja az ajtót, elköszön, és elmegy a tanáriba. Kyuubi zsebre teszi kezeit, vet egy pillantást a csevegő bagázsra, majd szív egy nagyot cigarettájából. Épp indulni készülne, amikor Hinata váratlanul megállítja.

„Szia, Kyuubi. Rég láttalak."mondja mosolyogva, amire a vörös hajú felé fordul, kiveszi szájából az egészségrombolót, és bólint egyet.

„Helló, Hinata. Mi járatban errefelé?"kérdezi kérdőn felemelve szemöldökét.

„Hát… a mai naptól fogva ebbe az iskolába fogok járni."válaszolja kissé elpirulva Hinata, és nagy lelkesedéssel öklöz egyet az ég felé.

„Miért? A másik iskoládból kirúgtak?"intéz még egy kérdést a lány felé Kyuubi pimasz mosollyal az arcán.

„Nem, dehogy is! Csak anya és apa azt szerették volna, ha a gimnáziumot és az egyetemet egy nagy városban végzem el. Persze, más várost is kiszemelhettünk volna, de úgy döntöttünk, hogy ez lesz a legmegfelelőbb. Végtére is, itt lakik az egyik rokonunk, és sok embert ismerünk ezen a környéken. Beleértve téged, Narutot, Sasukét, és még sorolhatnám."fejezi be a magyarázás Hinata, és a vörös hajú egyetértően bólint. „És veled mi a helyzet?"néz fel a fiúra kíváncsi szemekkel.

„Semmi különös…"mondja felbámulva a mennyezetre Kyuubi, és tekintetén tisztán látszik, hogy igencsak sok minden történt azóta, mióta utoljára találkoztak.

Hinata épp egy kérdést intézne a 15.-es felé, amikor megszólal a hangosbemondó.

„Szervusztok, az igazgatónő vagyok. Jó öreg barátunk, a gondnok szeretne néhány szót szólni hozzá-"hirtelen elhallgat a hölgy, és valami érdekes motoszkálást lehet hallani.

„Te nyomorult, semmirekellő, rátarti dög! Igen, jól hallod, hozzád beszélek Kyuubi no Youko! Hogy volt képed ellopni a szertárból a felmosórongyot, a felmosót, a gereblyét, a lapátot, a fűnyírót, majd vizet önteni rájuk, és kivinni a mínusz 16 FOKBA? Csak, hogy tudomásodra jutathassam, az összes jéggé fagyot!"ordítja a hangosbemondóba egy ideges férfi hang.

Hinata elkerekedett, és kissé rémült szemekkel bámul a hang irányába, majd a fiúra szegezi tekintetét, ahogy mindenki más is a közelében.

„Jaj, Kyuubi, már megint…"nyöszörgi keserűen Naruto, amint visszaér a kékhajú társaságában az osztályteremhez.

Kyuubi unott arccal bámul továbbra is a plafonra, majd szájába teszi cigarettáját. „Vén foszer…"morogja az orra alatt, és lassan sétálni kezd.

Mindenki dermedten bámul rá, majd egy dühtől vöröslő, alacsony férfi tör elő a fiatalok sorából. Teljes gőzzel lerohan a lépcsőn kezében egy termetes lapáttal, és mondani se kell, hogy körülötte csak úgy egymás után hullannak a tizenévesek.

„Nem úszod meg! Végzek veled!"ordítja, és végre Hinata számára is biztosra válik, hogy ez az alak nem más, mint a gondnok. Aki nem csak kicsit pikkel a vörös hajúra.

Kyuubi hátratekint válla fellett, majd futásnak ered. Amikor a férfi már épp elérné lapátjával, a fiú talpát a falra tapasztja, és hirtelen felszalad rajta pár lépést. Elrugaszkodik, majd talppal a földre érkezik, és tovább rohan. A gondnok idegesen csikorgatja fogait, és erősebben megszorítja a kezében lévő lapát nyelét.

„Na, mi az papa? Csak ennyi telik tőled?"szól vissza neki Kyuubi szemtelen vigyorral az arcán, amire az alacsony alak feje füstölögni kezd.

„Megállj! Most elkaplak, te ebadta kölyke!"emeli a magasba a lapátot a gondnok.

A vörös hajú fiú felrohan a lépcsőn, majd az első emeleten végig fut a széles folyosón, néha-néha a falhoz közel lévő padokra is felugrik, és folytatja tovább a hajszát. A fiatalok félreállnak az útjából, és vihogva, kacarászva ujjonganak.

Kyuubi eléri a másik lépcsőt, ami visszavezet a földszintre. Megkapaszkodik a korlátba, majd pedig az első emeletről lazán leugrik a kiindulási pontjára. Tovább rohan, miközben a gondnok idegesen ordítozik utána. A földszint két folyosóra ágazódik. Az egyik, amin már végig futottak, a másik pedig, ami pontosan az osztálytermükkel szembe található. Ez egy zsákutca, ami baloldalt elvezet a gimnázium aprócska könyvtárába.

A fiatal befordul a folyosóra, majd színtiszta videó játék szereplős mozdulattal, fellép a fal jobboldalára, onnan átlöki magát a baloldalra, majd vissza a jobboldalra. Ott rögvest megkapaszkodik a könyvtár ablakába, ami érdekes módon nem kívül, hanem az épületen belül található. Ez arra szolgál, hogy a könyvtáros nő mindig szemmel tudja tartani a diákokat a szünetekben, majd ha valami csínyt követnek el, akkor rögvest értesítse az igazgatót erről.

Kyuubi felrántja magát az ablakon, és amint talpai földet érnek a könyvtárban, ismét megiramodik. A gondnok a könyvtárba vezető ajtón rohan be az aprócska helyiségbe, onnan felsiet a kicsiny lépcsőn, és már fenn is van ott, ahol a diák is tartózkodik. Ám a vörös hajú a másik ablakhoz fut, megkapaszkodik egy pillanatra a párkányban, majd kiugrik az ablakkal szemközt lévő lépcsőre. A gondnok idegesen az ablakhoz rohan, és vöröslő arccal a fiúra szegezi dühtől izzó szemeit.

„Ezt nevezem!"

„Király voltál Kyuubi!"

„Jól kiszúrtál az öreg gondnokkal!"veregetik meg a vörös hajú vállát egymás után a haverjai, és mind kárörvendő kacagásban törnek ki. Ám a jókedvüknek rögvest véget vet mindössze három mondat.

„Várjatok csak. Majd ha visszatér, akkor annyi lesz nektek! Ő majd ellátja a bajotokat!"rázogatja meg idegesen a levegőben a lapátját az öreg gondnok.

Minden elcsendesül, és szinte az egész gimnázium kővé dermed. A diákok rémülten összenéznek, és halkan suttogni kezdenek. Kyuubi némán bámul fel a férfira, aki morog még egy nagyot, majd pedig elsétál az ablak mellől. A vörös hajú ujjai kissé megmozdulnak, és még mielőtt a gondnok végleg távozhatna, megszólal.

„Ő már nincs többé. Eltűnt, és soha a büdös életben nem fog előkerülni. Ezt mindannyian tudjuk jól." azzal zsebre vágja kezeit, és rideg arckifejezéssel elsétál.

Hinata értetlenül összeráncolja a homlokát, és fejében egyszerre rengeteg kérdés csendül fel. „Ő… vajon kire gondolhattak? Ki az-az ő? És Kyuubi, hogy értette azt… hogy ő többé már nincsen?"

Lassan csengetnek, és ismét felpezsdül az élet. Az előbb történtek elhalnak, míg végül teljesen feledésbe is merülnek. Ám Hinatát továbbra is fordulja a kíváncsiság. _Ő majd ellátja a bajotokat…_ de kicsoda? Kire gondoltak? Nem tudja kiverni a fejéből ezt az egyszerű mondatot.

Kíváncsivá teszi.

A következő óra… matematika. Mindenki elfoglalja a helyét, majd amikor az utolsó gyerek is bevánszorog a terembe, a diákok türelmesen várják a tanárt. A csapat egyik fele valami sporteredményt vitat, míg a másik fél a sztárok esetleg barátaik, barátnőik problémáit beszélik ki.

Sasuke reszketve bújja egymás után a vékonyabb és vastagabb matematika könyveket.

„Sasukének mi a baja?"kérdezi kíváncsian Hinata a rózsaszín hajú lánytól, aki nagyot sóhajt, és a fejét fogja.

„Retteg a matematikától."válaszolja Sakura egy nagy lélegzettel, majd hátrapillant a tizenévesre. „A többi tantárgyból nagyon jó jegyei vannak, és egyszerűen nem tudok rájönni, hogy ebből az egyből miért vannak mégis olyan rémes eredményei. Se a dolgozat, se a felelés nem megy neki. A matematikát egyáltalán nem érti!"hadonászik kicsit a kezeivel idegesen.

„Hogy-hogy?"ráncolja össze értetlenül a homlokát Hinata. Igaz, hogy a matematika nagyon nehéz tantárgy, de hogy az egészet nem érteni…! Ilyet!

„Nem tudom. Többször is tartottam neki külön órákat, és már más tanár is beszélt vele. De valamiért még ezek után sem megy neki."kulcsolja össze karjait a padon Sakura, majd összeráncolja kissé a homlokát. „Igaz, lehet, hogy a matek tanárunk is betesz neki…"

Hinata kíváncsian néz a lányra, és következő kérdését tenné fel neki, amikor váratlanul kivágódik az osztályterem ajtaja, és a tanár villám léptekkel beviharzik. Kezeiben lévő papírjait az asztalra csapja, majd hosszú, fabotját, amit a mai anyag alkalmából hozott magával, és a vállán pihentet, megpörgeti egy kicsit, majd keményen a földre vágja a végét.

Az osztály dermedten bámul a tanárra, s a fiatal Uchiha szinte már sírva elbújik a padja mögött. Hinata pislog egy párat meglepetten, és alaposan megvizsgálja szemeivel az illetőt.

A matematika tanár egy rövid, szőke hajú férfi, aki nem csak kicsit magas. Vagy nagyon közel van a 2 méterhez, vagy már le is hagyta. Rendkívül fiatalnak tűnik, úgy 28-29 évesnek. Ragyogó kék szemei vannak, és egy termetes mosoly az arcán. Kék hosszú ujjú felsőt visel, rajta egy érdekes fehér rövid ujjú köpenyt. Nadrágja szintén sötétkék színű, lábbelije pedig egyszerű fekete sportcipő.

A 15.-esek tátott szájjal bámulnak a férfira, és még csak meg sem tudnak szólalni. Egy évig ez a nem komplett tanár tanította nekik a matematikát, és olyan osztályzatokat adott nekik, amiktől még a haj is lehullott a fejükről! Kyuubi elfintorodott arccal néz a szőkére, majd egyszer csak homlokon csapja magát, és a padjára dől.

„Ne! Csak ŐT ne!"nyöszörgi, amire a tanár felkapja fabotját, ismét megpörgeti, majd pontosan a vörös hajú felé emeli.

„De bizony visszatértem! Azt hitted, hogy csak egy évig tanítalak téged, akkor ezt most megszívtad!"kacagja kárörvendőn, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felcsapja a naplót. „Na, nézzük csak! Kinek van olyan jó jegye idáig, hogy szinte már a bukás fenyegeti?"nézi végig alaposan a névsort, amire a padja mögött rejtőzködő Uchiha reszketni kezd.

A tanár szemeit egyszer csak egy idegen leányzó neve szúrja ki. „Nocsak, egy új diák… Hinata Hyuuga."mondja, majd hümmög egy párat, és a csapat felé fordul. Rögvest észre is veszi az ismeretlen gyermeket, elmosolyodik, és hozzásétál.

Hinata elkerekedett szemekkel néz fel a férfira, és szíve egyre gyorsabban kezd verni a mellkasában. Ha egy új tanárral ismerkedik meg, akinek ilyen bizarr tekintete van, akkor mindig felmegy a vérnyomása.

„Helló, Hinata. Új diák vagy itt, nem igaz?"kérdezi kedvesen mosolyogva, amire a lány némileg megnyugszik. „A nevem Namikaze Minato, és a matematika tanár vagyok. Régen azt az osztályt is tanítottam…"mutat fel a 15.-esekre, akik összerezzennek egy pillanatra. „De most már nem."fejezi be a mondatát.

„Ez a tanár egy istencsapás! A legpokolibb dolog az egész világon!"pattan fel a padja mellől Kyuubi. „Azóta, amióta megismertem, próbáltam kiverni a fejemből, de rémálmaimban folyton visszatért, és kísértett azzal az elviselhetetlenül abnormális vigyorával a képén!"

Minato kissé idegesen felnéz a vörös hajúra, majd megpörgeti a fabotját, és teljes erőből a diák felé hajítja. Süvít a szélben, át az osztályon, egyenesen a fiatal képébe, aki hanyatt vágja magát.

„Hol is tartottam?"dörzsöli meg egy kicsit az állát Minato, majd mosolyogva a lila hajúra néz. „Nem lényeges. Üdv az iskolában, remélem jól fogod érezni magad itt."azzal visszasétál a tanári asztalhoz.

Hinata némán bámul a szőkére, és az előbb történtek igencsak… meglepték. De az is eléggé érdekes, hogy a férfi roppant hasonlít Narutora. Vannak még ilyen véletlen hasonlatok. A lila hajú leány elhessegeti ezeket a gondolatokat, és egy félő pillantást vet a válla felett. Amint Gaarara tévednek szemei, rögvest előrefordul, és elpirulva tördelni kezdi kezeit.

Minato végignézi a naplót, majd az egyik oldalnál tovább nem lapozik. Hirtelen becsukja a könyvet, és az asztalra teszi. „Sasuke Uchiha."kulcsolja össze a kezeit a mellkasánál. „Itt az ideje felelned. Sajnos, igencsak rosszul áll a szénád, hisz ha még egy egyest beszerzel… akkor… meg kell, hogy buktassalak."amint ezek a szavak elhagyják a száját, a diák szinte kővé dermed.

„Mi az, hogy sajnos? Tutira veszem, hogy te ezt élvezed!"pattan fel ismét Kyuubi, és nagy nehezen sikerült rendbe hoznia magát.

Minato idegesen elmosolyodik, miközben egy kicsit rángatózni kezd egyik szemöldöke. „Te levakarhatatlan kis görcs…"morogja dühtől izzóan.

Sasuke reszketve kúszik elő padja mellől, és úgy néz a szőke tanárra, mint a halálos ítéletére. „Ugh…"nyel egy nagyot, és próbálja összeszedni bátorságát. „M-muszáj felelnem?"kérdezi reménykedve.

„Nem, nem muszáj."rázza meg a fejét Minato, amire a kék hajú kifújja magát, és épp hogy fellélegezne, amikor a tanár megszólal. „De ha nem felelsz… beírok még egy egyest, és lazán megbuktatlak."teszi hozzá kissé sötét tekintettel.

Sasuke majdnem elájul. Még az élet is kiszáll a testéből, és félholtan sétál le a matek tanárhoz. Eközben az osztály biztatja, kivéve egy-két diákot.

„Meg fogok halni… aha, ez már a vég…"motyogja élettelen hangsúllyal, és megáll szemtől-szembe a férfival.

Minato a táblához sétál, és felír rá pár „egyszerű" feladványt. A végén a krétát átadja a félholt diáknak, és megveregeti a vállát. „Na, rajta Uchiha!"

Sasuke dermedten bámul a szőkére, és elcsigázott léptekkel a táblához indul. Minato mosolyogva figyeli, majd felül a tanári asztalra, és kezébe veszi a naplót.

„Gyerünk, végezd el a számítást, hogy ez után én leosztályozhassam a helyes válaszaidat, és beírhassak egy bazi nagy egyest!"

„Mondtam én, hogy élvezi!"

„Neked pofa be, Kyuubi."fordul a vörös hajú felé kissé idegesen Minato, amire a diák csak a középső ujját mutatja neki. A szőke erősebben megszorítja a kezében lévő naplót, majd a fiatalhoz vágja, aki még a székéről is lezuhan az ütés erejétől.

Kyuubi persze rögvest felpattan, és villámló tekintetet vett a férfira, aki morogva néz vissza rá.

„Ööö… Sakura?"szól félénken a rózsaszín hajúnak Hinata, amire a lány kíváncsian felé fordul. „Mi bajuk van? Miért utálják egymást ennyire?"kérdezi, és a diák sóhajt egy nagyot.

„Egyszerű. Amikor még Minato tanított a b-s osztálynál, akkor Kyuubi lelocsolta az autóját cromofággal."válaszolja Sakura, amire a lány csak értetlenül néz rá. „Az egy maró hatású anyag, ami még a zománcot is leviszi. A tanár úr napokig siratta a járgányát. Azért meg kell hagyni, ő sem teljesen normál."mondja sajnálkozó arccal.

„De miért tette?"teszi fel második kérdését Hinata.

„Azért, mert amikor Kyuubinak kémia órája volt, és mindenkinek egyedül kellett előállítania egy anyagot, akkor Minato az ablakon keresztül bedobott egy eléggé robbanó hatásáról híres anyagot, és így… szó szerint kirobbantotta a diákot a teremből."magyarázza Sakura, és szinte már fáj, hogy egyesek mennyire alul maradtak az evolúció során.

„És ezt miért tette a tanár úr?"

„Nem tudom, egyszerűen a kezdetek-kezdetétől utálják egymást."húzza fel a vállait Sakura.

Persze a két illető az egész beszélgetést hallotta, így ismét visszaemlékezhetnek a szép emlékekre.

„A kocsim, te állat! Szinte még szűz darab volt! Van fogalmad róla, hogy mennyi időbe került újra rendbe hozni?"pattan fel idegesen Minato.

„Te pedig kirobbantottál az osztályteremből! Két hétig voltam az intenzív osztályon!"vágja rá rögvest Kyuubi.

„De csak azért, mert te skorpiókat rejtettél az ágyamba!"

„Mert te görkorcsolyákat szegeztél a lábaimhoz!"

Egymásra morognak, és tisztán látszik rajtuk, hogy bármikor képesek lemészárolni a másikat. Sasuke csendben figyeli őket, és szép lassan megpróbál lelépni, amíg a tanár nem vele van elfoglalva.

„Megállj, Uchiha! Csak akkor mehetsz el innen, ha megoldottad ezt a feladatot!"csap egyet a táblára Minato, és a kék hajú sírva visszakúszik a feladványokhoz. „Rajta, nem nehéz! Csak gondolkodj egy kicsit!"

„De nem megy!"vágja rá Sasuke a sírás határán.

„Ugyan már! Használd az agyadat!"kopogtatja meg a fejét Minato, de a diák csak zokogva összerogy.

„De nekem nincs agyam!"

Minato sóhajt egy nagyot, és a kék hajú igencsak kezdi tönkrevágni az idegrendszerét. A padjánál őrülten kacarászó Kyuubiról már ne is beszéljünk.

„Megtudod csinálni, Sasuke!"kiáltja neki lelkesen Ino.

„Gyerünk!"szól neki az ég felé öklözve Naruto, és lassan az egész osztály bíztatni kezdi a diákot, aki ha nehezen is, de talpra vergődik.

Egy kis idő elteltével…

Verejték gördül végig arcán, mélyeket lélegzik, nehezen veszi már a levegőt. Sokáig harcolt ellenfelével, természetes, hogy most kimerült. Feladná már a küzdelmet, de a szavak, éljenzések éltetik. Mély levegőt vesz, és ismét nekiiramodik.

A kréta hegye végig siklik a táblán, és a kék sarokban lévő játékos tovább támadja ellenfelét. Hirtelen eltörik fegyvere, és a fehér krétadarab arcon csapja. Eszeveszett kiáltás hagyja el ajkait, majd a földre borul. Ellenfele a hátára teszi szivacsát, és a kék hajú nem bír megmozdulni.

„Ú, micsoda ütés volt! Az Uchiha álkapcsa csak úgy roppant!"mondja Minato egy mikrofonba, miközben a diákok mögött áll, és onnan figyeli a küzdelmet, mint valami birkózó meccsen a közvetítő. „A kék játékos a földön, a bíró számolni kezd! A közönség megdermed!"

Mindenki tátott szájjal, lélegzet visszafojtva figyeli a fiatalt.

„1! 2!"csap egymás után a földre Lee, majd a harmadik után épp sípolna, de akkor megmoccannak a diák ujjai. „Folytatja!"azzal visszasétál a helyére.

„És igen! Folytatja!"éljenzik egy nagyot Minato, és az egész osztály vidám kiáltásokban tör ki.

Sasuke nagy nehezen felkel a földről, megdörzsöli sérülését, és mélyeket lélegezve szemezni kezd ellenfelével.

„Úgy tűnik az Uchiha nagyon kimerült a csapástól. Túl váratlanul érte! Kegyetlen volt, és kíméletlen, de még mindig nem adja fel! Edzője hozzárohan, és biztatni kezdi."

„Gyerünk, Sasuke! Menni fog!"veregeti meg öccse vállát Itachi, majd a sípszó elhangzása után arrébb áll, és feszülten figyeli tovább a mérkőzést.

„Sasuke ismét támad, izmai megfeszülnek. A kréta csak úgy siklik a táblán! Még egy csapást mér ellenfelére, majd ütések sorozataival támadja! Ú, micsoda küzdelem! Micsoda küzdelem!"szorítja meg erősebben a kezében lévő mikrofont Minato. „Ellenfele képtelen védekezni, az Uchiha csak úgy tör az élre! És… és… sikerül neki!"

Sasuke az utolsó vonalat is meghúzza, ezzel nagy nehézségek árán elvégezve a feladatot. Az osztály éljenzik, magasba dobják füzeteiket, és a győzteshez rohannak.

„Megcsináltad!"

„Sikerült!"veregetik meg egymás után a vállát, miközben a bátyja elégedetten figyeli a kék hajút.

Csak Sakura, Gaara és Hinata marad a helyén. Sakura sóhajtozva rázza a fejét, Gaara inkább már oda sem figyel az osztályra, és arra, amit leművelnek, míg Hinata dermedten bámul a fiatalokra, és még a szava is elakadt.

„Ez egész jó volt, Uchiha."sétál le a fiúhoz Minato, majd felkapja a naplót, és elővesz egy tollat. „Beírok neked egy négyest, ezzel fel vagy mentve a bukás terhe alól."

Sasuke letérdel a tanár előtt, és könnyes szemekkel felnéz a szőkére. „Köszönöm! Köszönöm!"

„Á, semmiség."legyint egyet a kezével Minato, és a kék hajú lazán kidől a kimerültségtől.

„Ööö, tanár úr… szerintem Sasukét el kéne vinni az orvosiba."jegyzi meg Ino mosolyogva, de a tanár csak ismét legyint.

„Kibírja. Ha pedig annyira súlyos a helyzete, akkor így járt."

Az osztály felvonja a vállát, majd mindenki visszasétál a helyére. Épp még egy elmebeteg előadás venné kezdetét, amikor váratlanul kinyílik az ajtó, és egy nem túl magas vörös hajú férfi sétál be a terembe egy vékony köteg papírral a kezében. A fiatalember eléggé hasonlít Gaarara, és Hinata szinte már azon kezd el gondolkozni, hogy vajon olyan tanár is van ebben az iskolában, aki rá hasonlít?

„Helló, elnézést, hogy megzavarom az órát, de közölnöm kéne pár igencsak fontos hírt az osztállyal."mondja komoly arckifejezéssel, és mögötte az ajtótól nem messze egy pár fiatal diák ácsorog.

„Á, semmi baj! Nyugodtan közöld csak velük a nagy hírt, Yondaime!"sétál a vörös hajúhoz nagy vigyorral az arcán Minato. „Bármikor máskor is bejöhetsz és-"mielőtt még befejezhetné a mondatát, a férfi arcon csapja a papírral. „Áú! Még mindig olyan ridegen bánsz velem…"morogja, és kissé arrébb húzódik.

A vörös hajú mellkasánál összekulcsolja karjait, és körbenéz az osztályban. „Látom, ma is feleltettél valakit."mondja, amire a szőke pislog egy párat meglepetten.

„Mi, honnan jöttél rá?"kérdezi értetlenül Minato.

„Papírok, füzetek szanaszéjjel az osztályteremben, és ráadásnak még egy félholt diák is hever a padlón."mutat Yondaime a kék hajúra, aki nagy nehezen feltápászkodik, és dülöngélve a tanárhoz sétál.

„Négyest kaptam, tanár úr! Négyest!"hadonászik a kezeivel boldogságában Sasuke, és tisztára látszik rajta, hogy valami már megint az agyára ment… vagy inkább VALAKI.

„Ez nagyszerű hír, Sasuke. A végén még azt is képes leszel kiszámítani, hogy ötször öt az huszonöt."

Sasuke nagy szemekkel néz a tanárra. „Huszon… huszonöt? De hát én azt hittem, hogy ötször öt az tizenhat!"

„Nem, Sasuke. Tizenhat az négyszer négy."javítja ki Yondaime, amire a diák szinte már horror arckifejezést vág.

„Arról meg azt hittem, hogy harminckettő!"huzigálja a haját rémülten Sasuke, majd hirtelen megint összeesik.

Yondaime dermedten bámul le a gyerekre pont, mint a szőke, aki pislog egy párat, és elmosolyodik.

„Hát ennek kampec."húzza fel a vállait Minato.

„Öm… tanár úr, Sasukét nem szabad így leterhelni. Aprólékosan kell beadagolni neki a matematikai tudást."mondja Sakura nagyot sóhajtva, és felemeli két kezét. „Sasuke agya…"kezdi, majd meggondolja magát, és közelebb húzza egymáshoz kezeit. „Szóval, Sasuke agya képes megtelni matematikai tudással, de ha egyszerre adagoljuk be neki az egészet, akkor azt nem képes feldolgozni. Szegénynek, a matek nagyon nem megy."

„Egyszóval, egy igazi hülye gyerek."teszi hozzá Minato, amire a rózsaszín hajú mogorva szemeket vett rá.

„Na, de tanár úr!"rakja csípőre a kezeit Sakura, és a szőke csak elmosolyodik.

„Ennyit Sasukéról. Most rátérnék arra a témára, amiért itt vagyok."mondja egy köhintés társaságában Yondaime, amire az extra magas tanár ismét hozzásétál, és a vállára teszi a kezét.

„Mondjad csak!"vigyorogja Minato, és a vörös hajú először csak rá néz, majd a vállára tett kezére.

Yondaime mély lélegzetet vesz. A félholt diákhoz sétál, kiveszi a kezéből a krétát, és a szőke felé fordul. Jó erősen megszorítja a fehér krétadarabot, majd teljes erőből a tanárhoz vágja. Majdnem kiszakítja a koponyáját!

Minato hanyatt vágja magát, és körülbelül olyan állapotba kerül, mint amilyenben Sasuke is van.

„Ne merj még egyszer hozzám érni, te agybeteg állat!"tapossa meg alaposan a szőkét Yondaime, majd elégedetten elsétál mellőle.

Az osztály dermedten bámul a tanárra, és ha ezek után még meg mer közülük szólalni valaki, akkor az igazán merész, és hülye ember egy személyben.

Yondaime hűvös tekintetet vett a félholt szőkére, majd neki kezd a beszámolónak. „Mint mindannyian tudjátok, ebben az évben is meg fogják rendezni a városi futó versenyt, amire legkiválóbb sportoló diákjainkat nevezzük be. A diákokat már a testnevelés órán tesztelték, és a tanárotok, Gai össze is gyűjtötte azoknak a neveit, akiknek nagy esélyük van ezen a versenyen indulni. Erre a papírra felírta a neveiteket, és ezek közül most felolvasnék egy párat. Azok, akik hallják a nevüket, fáradjanak le ide, és jöjjenek velem. Mivel a versenyre mindössze csak 6 diákot nevezhetünk be, így most Gai kiválasztja közületek a legalkalmasabbakat."emeli fel a vékony köteget, majd felolvassa pár diák nevét.

„Először is az alsó tagozatosok: Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto, és Sabaku no Gaara."a diákok felállnak, és a vöröshöz sétálnak, aki végignéz rajtuk, majd a földön félholtan heverő diákra tévednek szemei. „Sasukét is magammal vinném, de… szerintem neki most nagyobb szüksége lenne egy orvosi ellátásra… vagy egy normálisan gondolkodó emberre, aki végre valahára hivatalosan is eltiltana tőled."néz a szőke tanárra, aki nagy nehezen feltápászkodik, és ismét vigyorogni kezd, mint egy nem komplett elmebeteg.

„Miért? Szerintem én nagyon jó hatást gyakorolok az ifjú Uchiha fiúra."húzza még nagyobb mosolyra ajkait Minato, és ha ezt így folytatja, akkor valószínűleg eltörik az állkapcsa.

„Jó hatással vagy rá, na persze… legalábbis abban az irányban, hogy ha még egy évet eltölt a te tanításod alatt, akkor szerintem a diliházban fog kikötni!"lép eggyel közelebb a férfihoz Yondaime, és még egyszer arcon csapja a papírral. „Na, de ez most lényegtelen. A felsőosztályosok közül a következőket kérem, hogy fáradjanak ki: Kyuubi no Youko, Madara Uchiha, és Pein."sorolja fel, és a többi diák is lesétál hozzá.

Hirtelen Hidan felpattan, leviharzik a padokon át a vörös hajúhoz, és erősen megrázza a vállait. „És engem nem? Engem nem?"kérdezi, amire a férfi megrázza a fejét. „Miért nem? Miért?"zuhan térdre, és szinte már könnyes szemekkel néz fel a tanárra.

„Talán azért, mert amilyen hülye vagy, még a másik irányba kezdenél el futni."jegyzi meg Kakuza, és tovább számolja pénzkötegeit.

„Te csak fogd be! Téged se hívtak!"vág vissza Hidan, és villámló szemeket vett a diákra.

„Uhm, hát ez nem teljesen igaz. Kakuza is indulhatna a versenyen, csak félünk, hogy amint megnyerné a versenyt, lelépne a díjakkal. Mint ahogy a múlt évben is megpróbálta."mondja mogorván Yondaime.

„Miii… még őt is meghívták a versenyre?"esik le Hidan álla, majd hirtelen a terem elsötétül, és csak őt világítja meg a lámpa, mint valami színelőadáson. „Kérem, ne tegye ezt velem. Egész életemben arra vágytam, hogy indulhassak egy futóversenyen. Semmi mást nem kérek, csak azt az egy versenyt… kérem, kérem… ó, ne tegye ezt velem. Ne…"ad le egy tökéletesen drámai előadást.

A diákokon verejtékcseppek jelennek meg, és Yondaime egy nagyot sóhajt. „Istenem, hogy járhatnak ilyen abnormál gyerekek ebbe az iskolába…"fogja a fejét. „Mindenesetre, ezeket a diákokat most magammal viszem. Ha minden igaz, csak az óra végére fognak visszaérni."

A fiatalok arca felvirul, és hálálkodva megölelik a vörös hajút. „Köszönjük, köszönjük!"

Yondaime dermedten bámul a diákokra, majd amikor elengedik, mindegyiknek lekever egyet.

„Nyugodtan vidd csak őket, ahová akarod!"integet kedvesen mosolyogva a vörösnek Minato, és a tanár teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva őt távozik. „Gyere máskor is! Szívesen látlak az órámon! Ha gondolod, még maradhat-"egy vékony köteg papír száll hipersebességgel a képébe, amitől összeesik.

Yondaime leporolja kezeit, és a diákok felé fordul.

„Később talizunk!"tápászkodik fel valamennyire Minato, de a vörös hajú csak erősen becsapja az ajtót. A szőke összeesik, és elmosolyodik. „Hát igen. Bír engem."

A diákok sóhajtozva megrázzák a fejüket. Hinata dermedten bámul a szőkére, majd miután némileg összeszedi magát a mellette ülő lány felé fordul. „Mondd csak Ino, az a vörös hajú férfi ki volt?"kérdezi kíváncsian.

„Ó, csak Yondaime. Olyan, mint Piton professzor a Harry Potterből, csak ő nem mágiát és varázslatot tanít, hanem fizikát."válaszolja Ino megigazítva egy kicsit a haját.

„És miért ilyen mogorva?"teszi fel következő kérdését a lila hajú lány.

„Á, ő mindig ilyen. Félelemetes, és rossz kedvű."legyint egyet a kezével kecsesen a szőke.

„Ó…"hunyja egy kicsit lejjebb pilláit Hinata, majd ismét a lány felé fordul. „És a matek tanár miért rajong ennyire érte?"

Ino kuncogni kezd, és megrázza a fejét. „Hát ez eléggé abnormális történet, de megpróbálom röviden összefoglalni. Minato tanár úr kicsi korában mindig ugyanazt a rajzfilmet nézte, valamiféle fantázia mesét. A lényeg az, hogy a rajzfilmben a főszereplő egy vörös hajú angyal volt, aki leszállt egy átlagos ember gyerekhez, és barátságot kötött vele. A matek tanárunknak nagyon tetszett az angyal, és szinte már odáig volt érte."mondja, majd vesz egy mély levegőt, és folytatja. „Az egyik nap egy család vette meg a mellettük lévő házat, és a költözködés napján Minato pont az udvaron játszott. Látta, ahogy a szülők pakolnak, majd egyszer csak egy kis vörös hajú fiú bukkant fel, aki a legteljesebb mértékben hasonlított a rajzfilmben látott angyalra! És ez komolyan így volt! Láttam fényképen, és tökre ugyanaz a kettő."

Hinata pislog egy párat meglepetten, és a szőke folytatja tovább történetét.

„Minato teljes biztonsággal állította a szüleinek is, és saját magának is, hogy az a fiú ugyanaz az angyal, akit a rajzfilmben látott. Attól a naptól fogva egyszerűen nem hagyta békén a gyereket, és mindenképpen a sarkában loholt. És az a kisfiú nem volt más, mint a fizika tanárunk."fejezi be egy nagyot sóhajtva Ino. „Persze volt még egy lány is itt, akit szintén ilyesmikkel zaklatott. Arról azt hitte, hogy egy istennő, és végül a gyerek elköltözött a szüleivel, mert már nem bírta elviselni a szőke személyiségét. Minato persze ettől nagyon szomorú lett, és akkor fogadta meg magának, hogy ha azzal az angyallal találkozik, akit a TV-ben látott, akkor nem fogja elengedni. Ez is azt bizonyítja, hogy a TV káros hatást gyakorol a gyerekekre."

„De hát azóta már egy jó pár év eltelhetett. Nem létezhet az, hogy még mindig ezért az angyalos dologért zaklassa."mondja Hinata értetlenül összeráncolva a homlokát.

„De bizony létezhet. A tanárunk még mindig egy angyalnak tartja szegény Yondaimét. Igaz, a fizika tanár már többször is megfenyegette azzal, hogy elköltözik, ha ezt tovább folytatja, de akárhányszor csak felhozta a költözködés elméletét… a matek tanárunk sírni kezdett, és nem volt hajlandó elengedni addig, amíg meg nem gondolja magát."válaszolja Ino még egy nagyot sóhajtva.

Hinata dermedten, és kissé tátott szájjal bámul a lányra, és alig bír megszólalni. „Ebben az iskolában egy értelmes tanár sincsen?"

„Sajnos, igaz a női tanárok nagyon rendesek és normálisak, meg egy pár férfi tanár, de a többi mind elmebeteg."

Hinata bólint egyet félénken, majd előre fordítja tekintetét. Az óra ismét kezdetét veszi, tovább folytatódnak a feleltetések, és a házi feladat leellenőrzése. Sasukét elviszik az orvosiba, és adnak neki pár erős nyugtatót.

Amikor csöngetnek hat félholt diák fekszik a padlón, és a tanár elégedetten néz végig a naplón.

„Okéka! Akkor mindenki lefelelt. Legalábbis az, akinek kellett."csukja be a könyvet Minato, majd lepattan a tanári asztalról.

Az ajtó kinyílik, és azok a diákok, akiket a vörös hajú magával vitt, besétálnak a terembe. Yondaime is velük tart, körbenéz, majd mellkasánál összekulcsolja karjait.

„Akkor a következő hét péntekén találkozunk. Mindenki a legjobb formáját kapja elő, és lehetőleg megfelelőn teljesítse a versenyt."azok, akiket kiválasztottak, bólintanak egyet, majd beszélgetni kezdenek a barátaikkal.

A versenyen a következők indulnak: Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara, és Kyuubi no Youko. A többi osztályból is indulnak még egy páran, a leggyorsabb futók.

Tízórai szünet következik, tehát a diákoknak nem kell kimenniük az udvarra, de még a termet sem kell elhagyniuk. Naruto a többiekhez siet, majd körülnéz.

„Sasuke hová lett?"kérdezi értetlenül.

„Elszállították az orvosiba."válaszolja két szendvics zabálás közben Choji.

„Egy elég komoly szívinfarktust kapott, ha minden igaz."ásít fel egy nagyot Shikamaru, és nem kimondottan tudja izgatni a kék hajú testi vagy lelki állapota.

„Aha."jegyzi meg fapofával Naruto, majd leül melléjük.

Gaara szokásához híven helyet foglal a saját helyén, elővesz egy könyvet, és olvasgatni kezd. Nem kimondottan társaság kedvelő típus… vagy csak ő az egyetlen normális ember, ha nem barátkozik ekkora barmokkal. Kyuubi a haverjaihoz sétál, és az osztálytársai mind megveregetik a vállát.

„Nem csodálkozom, hogy ismét beválogattak. A sportban mindig ilyen eredményeket érsz el."mondja Orochimaru mellkasánál összekulcsolva karjait.

„Ja, ez idáig nem is volt soha senki, aki letudott volna téged győzni!"vigyorogja magabiztosan Pein. „Kivéve persze Sh-"hirtelen elhallgat, és szája elé teszi a kezét. Mindenki dermedten bámul rá, még a tanárok is.

Minden elcsendesül, és egyedül csak Hinata nem érti miért lett ilyen váratlanul nagy némaság. Gaara lassan hátrafordul a narancssárga hajú fiú felé, és dermedten kezd rá bámulni. Mintha az előbb a diák egy érzékeny, és fájdalommal teli emléket hozott volna föl.

Kyuubi is némán bámul a fiúra, és vöröses szemeiben a gyűlölet lángjai a magasba csapnak. Ujjai elcsigázottan ökölbe szorulnak, de türtőzteti magát.

Lassan ismét beszélgetni kezdenek a fiatalok, és az előbb történtek feledésbe merülnek, pont úgy, mint amikor a gondnok kiabált a vörös hajú fiúval.

Hinata továbbra is értetlenül áll szembe a történtekkel. „Vajon… megint róla volt szó? Arról, akiről a gondnok is beszélt, de csak úgy hívta, hogy „ő"?"kérdezi saját magától, majd sóhajt egy nagyot, és próbálja kiverni a fejéből a gondolatokat.

Sakura Inohoz és Hinatához sétál, majd beszélgetni kezd velük, mintha misem történt volna. A lila hajú megtudakolná, hogy mi volt ez az előbb, de inkább meggondolja magát, és nem zaklatja újdonsült barátnőit kérdéseivel.

„Gratulálok! Megint bekerültél a futóversenyre!"tapsol neki lelkesen Ino, és a másik diák is mosolyogva bólint egyet.

„Ügyes vagy."mondja halkan Hinata, amire a lány jókedvűen csípőre teszi kezeit.

„Bizony-bizony."bólogatja Sakura, majd eszébe jut valami. „Apropó Hinata. Úgy volt, hogy mi körbevezetünk az iskolában, és megmutatjuk neked az itteni járást."

„Igaz is!"ért egyet vele Ino. „Az előző szünetben nem értünk rá ilyesmikre, mert el voltunk foglalva… valójában csak a matek házit írtuk, mert elfelejtettük megcsinálni."kuncogja, és hirtelen egy hang töri meg a csevegésüket.

„Szóval… elfelejtettétek megcsinálni a házit?"kérdezi a lányok mögött állva Minato, amire a fiatalok reszketve hátrafordulnak.

„N-nem tanár úr! Mi csak…"kezdi Ino, majd a rózsaszín hajúra néz, és int a fejével.

Sakura sóhajt egy nagyot. „Mi csak matematikai feladatokat oldottunk meg. Semmi több, tanár úr."mondja egy leheletnyi remegéssel a hangjában.

„Aha, de azért rajtatok tartóm a szememet…"azzal elsétál a csapat mellől, és a lányok fellélegeznek.

„Hu, ez rémisztő volt."jegyzi meg Ino, majd a lila hajú felé fordul. „Szóval… most majd megmutatunk neked mindent. Úgyis tízórai szünet van, így ráérünk."

Hinata bólint egyet, és egy félénk pillantást vett a többiekre.

Yondaime elégedetten néz a diákokra, majd hátat fordít nekik, és már épp indulna, amikor egy kellemetlen hang éri a füleit.

„Hát visszatértél!"siet hozzá Minato, de a vörös figyelmen kívül hagyja, és az ajtó felé kezd sétálni. „Héy, angyalka!"és akkor megtorpannak léptei. Ökölbe szorítja kezeit, és idegesen morogni kezd.

„Mondtam már neked…"fordul lassan a szőke felé Yondaime. „Hogy soha többé ne szólíts így!"azzal úgy hasba vágja a tanárt, hogy a férfi átszáll az osztályon, és a falon köt ki.

Minato szinte már csillagokat lát, de még most sem képes csendbe maradni. „Az erődből semmit sem vesztettél. De hát az angyalok mindig is nagy erővel bírtak…"motyogja fél kómában, amire sikerül ismét felpaprikáznia a fizika tanárt.

A vörös hajú tiszta ideggel néz a szőkére, majd nekirohan, és teljes gőzzel a falat is átszakítva kirúgja a fiatalembert. A terem oldalán egy szép nagy lyuk tátong, a matek tanár pedig félholtan hever a hóban.

„Az angyaloknak szárnyai vannak te hülye! Mondd, hol látsz te itt szárnyakat?"kiáltja utána Yondaime, és idegesen hadonászik ökölbe szorított kezével. „Most nézd meg mi történt már megint miattad, idióta! Majdnem romokba dőlt az iskola! Hát ezt akarod, mi? Ezt?"

A diákok némán bámulják az előadást, majd szép lassan arrébb húzódnak, és ott folytatják tovább a beszélgetést. Yondaime idegesen morog még egy párat, aztán kisétál a teremből.

Hinata jó, hogyha ezek után nem kap egy erős szívinfarktust.

Sakura és Ino megrázzák a fejüket, majd megragadják a lány karjait, és magukkal viszik. Beszélgetni kezdenek mindenről, ami az iskolával áll kapcsolatban, és közben ide-oda mutogatnak. Váltanak pár szót a másik osztálybeli barátaikkal, akiket Hinatanak is bemutatnak, aztán folytatják tovább útjukat. Egyszer csak elérnek egy fényképekkel és fotókkal beterített részt. A falakon szépen, figyelmesen elrendezett képek díszelegnek. Mind-mind egy diákot ábrázol.

Hinata néhányat felismer közülük. Lassan sétál, néha-néha rámutat az egyik fotóra, és megkérdezi a két lányt, hogy az a személy éppenséggel kicsoda. Egyszer csak megtorpannak léptei, és halvány lila árnyalatú szemeivel kiszúr egy termetes fényképet közel az igazgató irodájához az első emeleten.

Tekintete megdermed, és némán bámul fel a fotóra.

Egy fiatal aranyszőke hajú fiú van rajta. Hihetetlenül érdekes ismertető jelei vannak. Testét kék jelek borítják, szemei pedig gyönyörű arany színűek. Tekintete komoly, és tiszteletet tanúsító. Fehér ingben van, amin egy sötétkék ünnepi kabátszerűség található. A jobb fülében egy arany kiskör, és három kisebb tornádó alakú fülbevaló ékeskedik. Nyakában egy ezüstős nyaklánc lóg, de nem lehet tökéletesen látni. Ám egy valami biztos… a fiú rendkívül helyes.

Hinata elkápráztatva bámul fel rá, és kissé el is pirul, majd halkan megszólal. „És ő… ő kicsoda?"kérdezi, amire barátnői mellé sétálnak.

„Ki? Ja, ő… hát ő cs-"Ino hirtelen elhallgat, és dermedten kezd bámulni a fotóra. Összenéz a rózsaszín hajúval, majd a lányra tekint. „Jaj, Hinata! Most jut eszembe, hogy valamit sürgősen meg kell csinálnunk! Teljesen ki is ment a fejünkből, halaszhatatlan, úgyhogy most rohanunk is!"azzal mindketten futásnak erednek, és el is tűnnek a gyermek szemei elől egy pillanat alatt.

Hinata értetlenül összeráncolja a homlokát, és némán bámul a két lány hűlt helyére. Tekintete visszacsúszik a szőke fiú arcára, és érzi, hogy ismét elvörösödik.

Különböző érdemek vannak a fiatal melletti üvegtáblára arany betűkkel vésve.

A gimnázium kitűnő tanulója, a sportversenyeken, sakkversenyeken, matematikai versenyeken, és még sorolni lehetne, hogy milyen versenyeken nyújtott hihetetlen eredményei miatt különböző dicséreteket és díjakat kapott. Minden verseny, amin indult… első helyezést ért el! Mellette az iskola önkormányzatában is nagy szerepe volt, és az érdekesebbnél-érdekesebb versenyek, valamit színielőadások megszervezése is az ő keze ügyeként híres. Ám, ami a legérdekesebb… hogy megkapta a világ legjobb korcsolyázó címét! Méghozzá milyen fiatalon!

Hinata dermedten bámul fel a fényképre. Semmilyen személyes adata nincs kiírva, mindössze csak egyetlen egy arany betűkkel vésetett nevet talál, amit halkan, s lassan kiejt ajkain.

„Ichiby… no… Shukaku…"

/

Ha valamelyik szereplő nevét nem jól írtam le, ezer bocsánat! A többségét nevét az internetről szedtem le, mivel a nevek megjegyzésében nem vagyok a legjobb.

Kezd kicsit beindulni a történet. Remélem, jól sikerült, és a megfogalmazásokkal sincs baj.


	4. Csak egy kérdést hagy tegyek fel…

Pár szó mielőtt belekezdenél az olvasásba. A történetben a tanterveket, valamint a tananyagokat az internetről szedtem. Mivel még általános iskolás vagyok, így nem igazán tudom, mi zajlik le egy gimnáziumban.

Ami még talán fejtörést okozhat, az a Vaan der Graf generátor. A Vaan der Graf generátor olyan eszköz, mellyel nagyon nagy feszültségeket tudunk előállítani, töltések szétválasztásával. Eléggé termetes, és nehéz. Ennyit a magyarázásról.

/

4. rész

Csak egy kérdést hagy tegyek fel…

Hinata elkerekedett szemekkel bámul fel a fényképre, és szinte képtelen levenni róla a tekintetét. Ichiby no Shukaku…

Egy pillanatra beugrik a fejébe az, amit Pein is akart mondani még a szünetben, de hirtelen elhallgatott. Sh-val kezdődött az illetőnek a neve. Most pedig, amikor erről a fiúról szeretett volna többet megtudni, a barátnői hirtelen kifogást keresve elfutottak, csakhogy ne kelljen válaszolniuk. De vajon miért?

Ha valóban róla beszéltek, és a gondnok is őt említette meg… akkor ez azt jelentheti, hogy a diákok és az iskola valamiért el akarja titkolni ennek a fiúnak a létezését mindenki elől. Ez viszont értelmetlen. Egy ilyen tehetséges gyerekkel a többség csakis büszkélkedni tudna, és megállás nélkül egy szóban forgó téma lenne. Valami más áll a háttérben.

Miért akarna bárki is eltitkolni egy ilyen hihetetlen tehetséggel rendelkező gyermeket?

Hinata állára teszi kezét, és elgondolkozva tekint fel a fotóra. Hirtelen csengetés zaja rázza meg az iskola falait, de a lány léptei csak percekkel később indulnak meg.

Lassan visszaér az osztályterembe, ahol már mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, ám a tanár, vagy tanárnő még nem érkezett meg. Úgy tűnik ebben az iskolában szokás a késés. Sasuke is visszatért, már kiengedték az orvosiból. Hinata leül a padjánál, és csendben elmélkedik tovább magában.

Talán valaki mást kéne megkérdeznie…

Becsukódik az ajtó, és mire kinyitja a szemeit, már meg is pillantja a teremben lévő vörös hajú fizika tanárt, aki az asztalra teszi a naplót, majd mogorva szemekkel végignéz a társaságon.

„A fizika nem egy olyan tantárgy, amit kényetek-kedvetek szerint bevághattok. Ha egyszer elolvassátok a könyvetekben lévő anyagrészt, akkor az még egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy sikerült megértenetek a fizika minden csínját-bínját."kulcsolja össze mellkasánál a kezeit Yondaime. „Értettétek?"kérdezi összeszűkítve szemeit, és a reszkető diákok mind bólogatva felelnek. „Helyes. A mai anyaghoz szükséges eszközök a fizika teremben vannak. Szükségem lenne egy erős diákra, aki segítene nekem áthozni őket."

Az összes gyerek rögvest Kyuubira szegezi tekintetét, aki sóhajt egy nagyot, majd levánszorog a tanárhoz, és vele szembe megáll. Yondaime mogorva szemekkel néz fel a vörös hajúra.

„Pofátlanul magas egy alak vagy!"morogja idegesen, amire a fiú lefárasztottan megvakarja a fejét.

„Ezt már tetszett egy jó párszor tudatni velem, tanár úr."mondja unottan Kyuubi. Igaz, ami igaz, tényleg rendkívül magas diák. A korosztályában a legnagyobb. Jócskán megvan úgy 2 méter felett.

„És még azóta sem tudtál tenni ellene valamit, pimasz kölyök?"kérdezi felháborodottan Yondaime, és a felsőjénél fogva lerántja az ő szintjére a diákot.

Kyuubi verejtékes arccal bámul a tanárra. „Mit tegyek ellene? Ekkorára nőttem, ha nem tetszik, tegyen ellene valamit maga. Mondjuk, nőhetne egy pár centit, ami egy kicsit sem ártana magának."válaszolja pofátlanul, amire a vörös hajú egy akkorát lekever neki, hogy kész szerencse, hogy nem törik el a diák álkapcsa.

„Ezt még később megbeszéljük, most irány a fizika terem."indul el az ajtó felé Yondaime, miközben a vérző száját dörzsölgető fiatal követi.

„De ma ugye nem a Vaan der Graf generátor tökéletes mását kell átcipelnem az osztályterembe?"kérdezi jajgatva Kyuubi, amire a tanár csak ördögien kuncogni kezd. „Hu, de biztató…"

Pár perc elteltével Naruto az ajtóhoz sétál, és csendben sasolni kezdi a terepet.

„Na, jönnek már?"kérdezi Sasuke, de a szőke csak megrázza a fejét.

„Nem, még nem…"Naruto hirtelen elhallgat, majd arcán egy hatalmas vigyor terül el, és embertelen nevetésbe tör ki. „Istenem, ezt látnotok kell!"szól fel a többieknek, és a diák sereg rögvest leviharzik a fiatal mellé.

Pár pillanat, és már a többi tizenéves is hisztérikusan kacagva hempereg a földön. Sakura sóhajtozva fogja a fejét, Gaara pedig a helyén maradva tovább olvas egy könyvet. Őt nem kimondottan tudja izgatni az esemény, akármiről legyen is szó. Hinata kíváncsian bámulja a többieket, majd lesétál hozzájuk, és megvizsgálja, hogy min mulatnak ilyen jól az osztálytársai. Odaér az ajtóhoz, és kinéz a folyosóra. Szemei elkerekednek, és álla kissé leesik.

„Persze, röhögjetek csak, hiénák! Próbálnátok ti ezt cipelni!"kiabálja idegesen a diákoknak Kyuubi, miközben termetes méretű bolygó maketteket cipel két kézzel, nehéz léptekkel. A Föld makett egy kis darabja hiányzik, és így tökéletesen látszódik, hogy a belsejében megvannak alkotva a különböző kőzetrétegek, és természetesen a magma. Az egész borzasztó súlyosnak látszik, és még ráadásnak a teteén ott ül a fizika tanár is, aki egyfolytában unszolja a fiút.

„Ne panaszkodj Kyuubi! Ha olyan erősnek tartod magad, akkor ez meg sem kottyan neked!"vigyorogja jól szórakozottan Yondaime, miközben a legnagyobb kényelemmel ül az egyik bolygó makett teteén.

Kyuubi idegesen morog az orra alatt, és ha nem lenne mindkét keze tele, be is mutatna egyet a tanárnak. Nagy nehezen elér az osztályteremig, természetesen a bolygó makettekkel nem fér be az ajtón, így…

„Oké, most egyenként rakd le őket."parancsolja Yondaime, amire a diák keserűen sóhajt egyet.

„Hát persze…"

Kyuubi, ha nehezen is, de óvatosan lerakja az összes nyomorult bolygó makettot, és a fizika tanár egy pillanatra sem száll le a makettról, hogy ezzel könnyítsen egy kicsit a fiú dolgán. A végénél az összes bolygó a földre kerül, majd a diáknak még az osztályterembe is be kell őket görgetni. Yondaime előtte még leszáll az egyik bolygóról, és miután a vörös hajú elvégzi feladatát, elégedetten néz a fiatalra.

„Na, ez már valami. Köszönöm Kyuubi."

A vörös hajú diák természetesen vérben úszó szemekkel bámul a tanárra. „Nem szívesen."morogja az orra alatt.

A tanár oda sem figyel a diák nyöszörgésére, csak visszatessékeli a fiatalokat a helyére. Miután mindenki visszaül a padjához, kezdetét veszi az óra.

„A mai tananyag a magfizika. Ki tud mondani nekem erről valamit?"néz végig a diákokon Yondaime, majd felszólítja a jelentkező rózsaszín hajú lányt. „Igen, Sakura?"

„A magfizika itt megismert összefüggései egy régi kérdésre is választ adnak, nevezetesen arra, hogy milyen folyamat mehet végbe a csillagokban, a Napban, ami azt a hatalmas energiát fedezi, amelyet a csillag kisugároz a felületén."mondja Sakura, amire a tanár bólint egyet.

„Úgy van."helyesli Yondaime, és már folytatná is tovább, amikor horkolás hangját veszi ki. „Hahh… felébresztené valaki Shikamarut?"dörzsöli meg sóhajtozva a homlokát.

Ten-Ten kissé megütögeti a fiú vállát, amire a barna hajú morog egyet, majd ásít egy nagyot, és álmosan a lányra néz.

„Mi van?"

„Shikamaru, már elkezdődött a tanítás."mondja neki Ten-Ten összevonva szemöldökeit.

„Milyen óra van?"kérdezi álmosan Shikamaru.

„Fizika, és a harmadik."

Shikamaru összeráncolja a homlokát kissé. „Huu… mintha lemaradtam volna pár óráról…"

Yondaime idegesen csípőre teszi kezeit, majd közelebb sétál a fiatalokhoz. „Shikamaru, mit tudsz nekem mondani arról, hogy az ókori görögök, valamint az ipari forradalom idejében mit gondoltak a Napról?"kérdezi, amire a diák sóhajt egy nagyot, majd neki kezd a beszámolónak.

„Az ókori görögök izzó tűzgolyónak tekintették a Napot, majd az ipari forradalom idejében azt gondolták, hogy szén van a belsejében és az ég el. A radioaktivitás felfedezésekor radioaktív bomlásra gyanakodtak. Jelenlegi tudásunk szerint a csillagok belsejében épülnek fel az általunk ismert atomok magjai, magfúzió termeli az energiát. Vagyis a kémiai elemek a csillagok belsejében keletkeznek."válaszolja Shikamaru, és a tanár egyetértően bólint.

„Pontosan. Az eszednek legalább a hasznát vesszük."mondja Yondaime, majd visszasétál a tanári asztalhoz. „Az évek során az egyre finomodó tudományos kísérletek megmutatták, hogy az anyag fokozatosan egyre kisebb és kisebb alkotóelemekre bontható le. Szobahőmérsékleten a molekulák tekinthetők merev darabkáknak."magyarázza, és a fiatalok csendben hallgatják.

Hinata érdeklődően figyeli, amiről a tanár beszámol, és amit a táblára felír. Mindig is szerette a fizikát. Érdekesnek találja, és a kísérletek is igencsak elnyerik a tetszését.

A magyarázást csak egy ablakban integető alak szakítja meg.

„Héy, Yondaime! Szia!"integet az ablaknál a fizika tanárnak Minato, miközben az ablakpárkányba kapaszkodik.

A vörös hajú mély lélegzetet vesz, és próbál oda sem figyelni a szőkére. „Tehát, mint már említettem…"

„Nézd! Egy kézzel kapaszkodom, és nem esem le!"hadonászik továbbra is az ablakban Minato, miközben egy termetes vigyor festi az arcát.

„Az előbb arra akartam rátérni, hogy…"szorítja lassan ökölbe a kezét Yondaime, majd miután a matek tanár harmadszorra is közbekiabál a mondandójába, megragadja a tanári asztalon lévő fizika könyvet, és a szőke felé hajítja.

A könyv kitöri az ablakot, és tökéletesen arcon csapja a fiatalembert, aki lezuhan a hóba.

Lee a tanár után tekint, majd megszólal. „Tanár úr, Minato mindjárt elvérzik odalenn."mondja, amire a vörös hajú legyint egyet.

„Egy kis vérveszteség nem árt. Hagyjátok ott, és térjünk vissza a fizikára. Szóval… az anyag parányi alkotórészeinek tanulmányozása a fizikai kutatások egyik fő frontvonala."kezd bele ismét a magyarázásba Yondaime.

Hinata némán figyeli a történteket, majd sóhajt egy nagyot. „Ebben az iskolában eléggé őrült dolgok mennek végbe…"gondolja magában kissé összeráncolva homlokát. „De az a fiú…"ugrik be ismét a fejébe a szőke fotója"Vajon ki lehetett?"dörzsöli meg elgondolkozva az állát.

A fizika óra érdekesen zajlik le. A tanár a bolygó maketteken mutatja be azokat, amiket talán nehéz elképzelniük a diákoknak. Sokszor felszólít egy-egy fiatalt, akik vagy helyesen válaszolnak, vagy oda sem figyelnek a vörös hajúra.

Az óra végén a csengő megszólal, és Yondaime komoly szemekkel végignéz a csapaton. „Következő héten számon kérem ezt az anyagot. Viszontlátásra."azzal felkapja a cuccait, és elindul az ajtó felé, de hirtelen megtorpannak léptei. „Ja, és Kyuubi! Vidd vissza kérlek ezeket a fizika terembe."mutat a bolygó makettekre, majd kárörvendőn vigyorogva távozik.

Kyuubi idegbeteg ábrázattal bámul a tanár után, és e pillanatban simán képes lenne megfojtani a vörös hajút. Lassan a bolygó makettek felé fordul, és szinte már vigyorogni látja az élettelen tárgyakat.

„Ugh… ezek a rémálmaimban is kísérteni fognak."morogja, majd kigörgeti a maketteket az ajtón, felemeli őket, és elindul velük a fizika terem felé.

A diák sereg kiviharzik az osztálytermekből, aztán csoportokra oszolva az udvar felé veszik az irányt. Hinata mély lélegzetet vesz, és a többiek után néz. Lassú léptekkel, kissé félénken kilép a hófehér térre. Feljebb húzza cipzárját, majd körbetekint. Szemei megakadnak, és szíve gyorsabban kezd verni.

A vörös hajú lassan sétál az udvaron lévő vastag hóban, majd megtorpannak léptei. Egy szőke lány fut hozzá mosolyogva, akit egy barna hajú fiú követ. Mindketten beszélgetni kezdenek vele, és ő csak olykor-olykor válaszol nekik.

Hinata csendben figyeli őket, majd amikor a fiatal egy pillanatra felé fordítja tekintetét, összerezzen, és más irányba kezd nézni. Mire ismét a vörös hajú felé csúsznak szemei, a diák már újra egyedül áll, és integetve búcsúzik el a másik két fiataltól, kik kacagva rohannak osztályuk felé. Egy sárgás színű emeletes busz áll a gimnázium előtt, amire a diákok felszállnak. Úgy tűnik vagy kirándulni indulnak, vagy csak egyszerűen valamilyen egészség ügyi szempontból mennek valahová.

A vörös hajú némán tekint utánuk, majd megfordul, és magányosan tovább sétál. Hinata szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát, de nincs annyi bátorsága, hogy odamenjen a fiúhoz, és beszéljen vele. Ám fejében egy jó pár kérdés megfordul. Sokszor hallotta, hogy vannak olyan gyerekek, akik kerülik a társaságot, és ennek következte képpen mindig egyedül töltik az idejüket. De arra még egyszer sem sikerült rájönnie, hogy ez milyen emberi természetből fakad.

Ismét csöngetnek, és kezdetét veszi a következő óra. Az összes diák visszaindul az iskolába, és besétálnak szép sorjában az osztálytermeikbe, ám az ő osztálya nem a termük felé, hanem más irányba kezd haladni. Hinata értetlenül tekint körbe, majd amikor meglátja Narutot, a szőkéhez siet.

„Naruto! Hová mennek a többiek?"kérdezi értetlenül, amire a fiatal felé fordul, és elmosolyodik.

„Ja, te még új vagy itt. A negyedik óránk gyógynövénytan, amit Karura tanárnő tart a környezetvédelmi és biológia teremben."magyarázza Naruto, és a lila hajú lány félénken bólint egyet. „Gyere, mi majd megmutatjuk neked, hogy hol van."int a fejével, és a diák követni kezdi őt és a szőke riválisát.

Hinata fejében megfordul, hogy talán most majd megkérdi régi ismerősét, hogy ki az a fiú a fotón, és mi a vörös hajú diák neve, de… csak nem jön össze az elegendő bátorsága hozzá. Sóhajt egy nagyot, és összeráncolja homlokát.

Pedig egyszer már említették a vörös hajú nevét… de mikor is…

Megtorpannak a szőke léptei, és Hinata véletlenül nekimegy osztálytársának. „B-bocsi."mondja hátrébb lépve kettőt.

„Semmi baj."legyint egyet Naruto, majd az egyik terem felé mutat. „Az-az a terem. Ott tartják a gyógynövénytant."

A diákok besétálnak a terembe, majd egy széles, hosszú asztalnál felsorakoznak egymás mellé. Az asztal végénél egy nő áll, kinek rövid homok-szőkés haja van, és gesztenyebarna szemei. Kedvesen mosolyog a fiatalokra.

„Jó napot mindenkinek."mondja lágy, gyengéd hangon, mely dallamosan cseng.

„Jó napot Karura tanárnő."köszön vissza az osztály mosolyogva.

Hinata csodálkozva nézi a hölgyet, aki gyönyörűen ragyog, és kedves mosolya megmelengeti a diákok szívét. A lila hajú lány pislog egy párat, majd körülnéz.

Mint valami botanikus kert, olyan az egész terem. Telis-tele különböző növényekkel, melyről figyelmesen gondoskodnak. A teremben nincs tábla, sem pedig szék. Csak ez a hatalmas asztal található benne, meg persze a több száz fajta gyógynövény.

Az asztalon egy fajta növény található, melyből minden diák előtt egy darab helyezkedik el. Mellettük kesztyűk, amiket a fiatalok, amint elfoglalják helyüket, fel is húznak a kezükre.

Hinata félénken megfogja a kesztyűt, majd a mellette lévő szőkére néz.

„Ne félj. A kesztyű arra szolgál, hogy megvizsgálhassuk a növényeket. Vannak melyek szúrnak, vagy kiütést okoznak, ezért kell felvennünk ezeket."magyarázza neki Naruto, amire a lány bólint egyet, és felveszi a kesztyűket.

Karura mosolyogva végignéz a diákokon. „Mindenki felvette a kesztyűjét?"kérdezi, amire a tizenévesek igennel felelnek. „Remek. Akkor vegye kezdetét az óra. A mai napon a cickafarkról fogok beszélni. A közönséges cickafark igazi nemzetközi gyógynövény. Nemcsak kínai kultúra szerves része, de a görög-római eredetű keresztény hagyaték, ezáltal európai hagyományok gyakori szereplője is. A kinézetével kapcsolatban mit említenétek meg?"

„A cickafarkfűnek lándzsás levei vannak, amiknek egyik oldalán akár 50 másik levél is kialakulhat. Emiatt kissé úgy tűnhet, mintha ezer levele volna. Az angolszász hagyomány népe szóhasználattal százlevelűfűnek is nevezte a cickafarkot."válaszolja Itachi, amire a tanárnő bólint egyet.

„Így van, Itachi."mondja Karura, majd a növény egyik kis levelét felemeli. „Ha ti is alaposabban megvizsgáljátok, tökéletesen látni fogjátok, hogy a cickafark levele mennyire éles. Ez egy igen hasznos növény, rengeteg mindenre ajánlják. Emésztési problémákra, felfúvódásra, étvágyjavítónak, valamint tüdő-, végbél-, méh-, hólyag-, és orrvérzés esetére."

Hinata figyelmesen hallgatja a tanárt. Az előző iskolában, ahová járt, nem tartottak gyógynövénytant, pedig nem is rossz óra. Főleg egy ilyen kedves, és kellemes személyiségű tanárral megtartva.

A nap gyorsan elszáll. Hinata a szünetekben vagy egyik ismerősével/új barátjával beszélget, vagy még egyszer elsétál a szőke fiú fotójához, és tovább vizsgálgatja kinézetét. Még soha nem látott hozzá hasonló fiatalt. Rendkívül tehetséges, eszes, helyes… mennyi dicséretre méltó jellemző, és mégis… Hinata valami mély, és sötét érzelmet lát arany szemeiben kavarogni. Nem tudja pontosan milyen érzelem lehet, de… megsajdul tőle a szíve.

Kissé összerezzen a csengő hallatától, majd lassan letapasztja tekintetét a fiúról, és elindul az osztálya felé. Lassú léptekkel halad, miközben szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát.

Több száz fotót látott a falakon, de ennek a fiúnak a fényképe különösen lekötötte az érdeklődését. Főleg a kinézetének tényezői. Arany színű szemek, és kék jelzések a testén? Vajon mi okozhatta ezt nála? Mert az biztos, hogy nem egy természetes adottság.

Hinata eléri a termet, majd besétál, és helyet foglal. Osztálytársai egymással beszélgetnek, kivéve a vörös hajú tizenévest, aki továbbra is egy könyvet olvas. Hinata kissé összeráncolja homlokát, majd feltekint a fiatalra, aki nem messze mögötte ül.

Neki is ugyanaz az érzelem kavarog a szemeiben. Valami mély, és hasogató… de míg neki inkább fájdalommal és meg nem értéssel kevert, addig a szőkének a sötétség felé húz a szemeiben megbújó érzelem.

A fiú kitekint könyve mögül, és a lila hajú lány rögvest elfordul. Hinata kezeit kezdi tördelni, miközben arca ismét felmelegszik.

Az ajtó bezáródik, és már benn is van a tanár. Egy sötét kék hajú nő sétál a tanári asztalhoz. Tincseit hátul összekötötte, és érdekes módon a nagy hideg ellenére is elég lenge öltözetben virít.

„Na, drága kis semmirekellő bagázs! Ma én helyettesítek, mivel a történelem szakos tanárotoknak, vagyis az igazgatónőnek egy kis dolga akadt!"ül fel az asztal teteére, majd végignéz az osztályon. „Ó, üdvözlöm újra itt a 15.-eseket, és persze az új lányt is. A nevem Anko. Földrajz szakos vagyok, de ma én helyettesítem a történelmet."mondja komoly hangon"Szóval… mi volt mára feladva?"kérdezi, és a kék hajú fiú rögvest válaszol is.

A tanár átismételi az anyagot a fiatalokkal, beszélget velük, felszólít pár diákot. Hinata csendben hallgatja a többieket, bár esze máshol jár. Nem tudja kiverni a fejéből a gondolatokat, hogy ki lehet az a szőke fiú, és hogy miért vannak ilyen érdekes tényezői.

Az órán nem sok érdekes történik. Hinata szinte észre sem veszi, hogy milyen gyorsan elszáll az idő. Amióta annak a fiúnak a fotóján rágódik, azóta kevésbé figyel a körülötte végbemenő dolgokra.

A szünetben ismét elsétál a szőke képéhez, és még egyszer megvizsgálja. Egyszer-egyszer egy arra tévedő diákot megkérdez, hogy nem-e ismeri, de mindenegyes alkalommal olyan válaszokat kap, amik nem segíthetnek neki. Vagy azt mondják, hogy nem ismerik, vagy pedig egy ürüggyel gyorsan elrohannak.

Hinata egyre jobban kezd arra gyanakodni, hogy a fiú kilétét tényleg el akarják valamiért titkolni. De vajon milyen okból kifolyólag?

Ismét csengetnek. A hatodik órán az informatika terembe mennek, és pár programot tesztelnek a gépeken. Az órát Kurenai tartja, aki egy kedves hosszú fekete hajú nő. Diákok tiszta szívükből kedvelik, és szeretik ezt a tanárt.

Hinata bemutatkozik a nőnek, majd elbeszélget vele egy kicsit. Elmondja, hogy honnan jött, és mik a tervei. Megemlítené a szőke fotóját is, hátha a tanár tud neki róla mondani valamit, de inkább majd máskor kérdezősködik.

A számítógéphez nem igazán ért. Sajnos, az előző iskolájában nem jól tanították az informatikát, így amennyit tud a gépről, az annyi, amennyit az apja mesélt neki róla. Igaz, az interneten való keresgéléshez nagyon ért. Bármit meg tud találni, ha a téma eléggé felkelti az érdeklődését.

„Nem baj, ha nem értesz igazán a számítógéphez. Itt majd megtanulod a csínját-bínját."mondja neki kedvesen Kurenai, amire a diák elmosolyodik.

A hetedik órában ismét Kakashi jelenik meg, aki a kémiáról kezd el mesélni. Dolgozatot is íratna, de úgy van vele, hogy első nap nem akarja így megijeszteni az új lányt. Inkább regél egy párat az anyagokról. Az óra végén mindenki megkönnyebbültem nyújtózik egyet, majd összepakol. Vége a mai napnak.

Hinata először csendben figyeli a többieket, és miután Sakura odaadja neki az órarendet, ő is pakolni kezd. Hétfőn hét óra van az órarend szerint. Pár kérdést feltesz a tantárgyakkal kapcsolatban, amikre a rózsaszín hajú örömmel válaszol.

„Szia, Hinata! Ha bármikor kedved támad átjönni, csak szólj! Itt lakom a közelben."integet neki mosolyogva Sakura.

„Én is itt lakom nem messze. Hozzám is benézhetsz. Na, szia!"köszön el tőle Ino is, majd a rózsaszín hajú társaságában távozik.

Hinata integet egy kicsit nekik. Nagyot sóhajt, majd körbenéz. Az osztály nagy része már elhagyta a termet, csak egy páran maradtak benn. Hinata mindent elpakol, majd a végénél egy nagyot sóhajt.

„Senkitől sem tudtam megkérdezni annak a vörös hajú fiúnak a nevét."mondja magában szomorúan, majd az osztálytársaira tekint. Maga sem tudja miért, de valahogy… még mindig nincs bátorsága megkérdezni senkitől sem, hogy hívják a fiatalt.

Már épp indulni készülne, az új barátnőitől is elbúcsúzik, amikor egy kéz éri a vállát. Hinata hátrafordul, és szembetalálja magát a szőke fiúval, aki mosolyogva néz rá.

„Igen?"

„Ha kedved támad, bármikor benézhetsz hozzánk. Ha mondjuk, kérdezni szeretnél valamit, vagy csak… tudod."mondja neki kedvesen Naruto, amire a lány elmosolyodik.

„Köszönöm, de ma nem érek rá. Holnap, vagy talán holnap után majd lehet, hogy benézek hozzátok."fésüli füle mögé lila tincseit Hinata.

„Azért itt a telefonszámom, ha bármi történne. Nyugodtan hívj csak."ad át egy kis cetlin a fiatalnak Naruto, és a papíron pár szám található.

„Úgy lesz."bólintja Hinata mosolyogva, és elteszi a cetlit a zsebébe.

„Rendben. Mi szívesen látunk."azzal hátat fordít a lánynak, és a barátai társaságában elsétál.

„Naruto!"kiált a fiú után Hinata, amire a szőke visszapillant rá válla felett.

„Igen?"emeli fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Naruto.

Hinata pár pillanatig nem szólal meg, majd lassan tördelni kezdi kezeit, és a föld felé fordítja tekintetét. „Nem… semmi."gondolja meg magát, és a fiú csak felhúzza a vállait, majd tovább sétál.

„Most sem volt… elég bátorságom hozzá…"sóhajtja keserűen Hinata, s lassan megindulnak léptei.

Elhagyja az iskolát, és hazaindul. Az új otthona a közelben van, úgyhogy nem volt nehéz megtanulnia elsőre az utat hazafelé. Nem nézegeti a csodás boltok kirakatait, nem vizsgálgatja az új, ismeretlen környezetet, csak megy előre, és nagyokat sóhajtozik. Megtorpannak léptei, és lassan felemeli tekintetét. Szemei elkerekednek, amikor megpillantja a hatalmas, nyitott jégpályát.

„Lehet, hogy most is ott van?"kérdezi magától, s léptei elindulnak a korcsolyapálya felé. Amikor eléri, szemeivel rögvest a vörös hajú fiút kezdi keresni. S lám, meg is találja!

A fiatal most is a jégpályánál van. Leül az egyik padra, felhúzza először a bal, majd pedig a jobb lábára a korcsolyát, erősen beköti mindkettőt, s miután végzet vele, ellépked a pályáig. Óvatosan rálép a jég sima felületére, egy kicsit megkocogtatja a korcsolya élét, majd nekikezd annak, amit már kora reggel is tett. Először lassan siklik a jégen, majd pedig egyre gyorsabban.

Hinata elkápráztatva bámulja a fiút, majd a pályához sétál, és leül az egyik padra. Csendben figyeli a fiatalt, aki látszólag észre sem veszi, hogy valaki figyeli őt. Nem tudja pontosan meddig figyeli, csak azt, hogy rendkívül ügyesnek találja. Hihetetlen mozdulatokat, pörgéseket hajt végre a jégen… csodálatos.

Lilás szemei mindenegyes mozdulatát követik, és ajkai közül egy reszketeg sóhaj távozik.

„Ügyes, nem igaz?"szólal meg váratlanul egy hang nem messze mögüle, amire rögvest összerezzen, és maga mögé tekint.

Az a szőke lány ül mögötte, aki az iskolában is beszélgetett a vörös hajúval. Kedvesen mosolyog rá, majd tekintetét a fiúra szegezi.

„Vagy talán nem őt figyelted?"kérdezi a korcsolyázó fiatalra mutatva.

Hinata lepődötten és kissé elpirulva bámul a szőkére, aki kuncog egy kicsit, majd leül mellé.

„A nevem Temari."mutatkozik be kedvesen, és tekintetét ismét a vörös felé fordítja. „Őt pedig Gaaranak hívják. Sabaku no Gaaranak."

Hinata rögvest a fiú felé fordul. „Hát végül csak megtudtam a neved… Gaara…"ráncolja össze a homlokát, és vesz egy mély lélegzetet. Gaara… már emlékszik, a fizika tanár említette egyszer a nevét, amikor a versenyhez gyűjtötte össze a fiatalokat. Akkor hallotta először a fiú nevét…

„Te ki vagy?"fordul a lány felé Temari, amire a lila hajú kissé összerezzen, majd elmosolyodik, és a szőkére szegezi szemeit.

„A nevem Hinata. Gaara osztálytársa vagyok."válaszolja. Egy pillanatra elhallgat, aztán ismét szóra nyitja ajkait. „És te milyen… kapcsolatban állsz vele?"kérdezi félénken tördelve kezeit.

„Én? Gaara unokatestvére vagyok. Az anyjának a nővérének a lánya."mondja Temari, és a fiatal bólint egyet. Első hallásra kissé zavaros az, amit a lány mondott, de ez minden ember számára az első nekifutásra.

„És az a barna hajú fiú?"ugrik be a fejébe Hinatanak, amikor visszaemlékezik az udvari beszélgetésre.

„Milyen barna hajú?"ráncolja össze értetlenül a homlokát Temari.

„Az, akivel beszélgettetek. Láttalak titeket az udvaron, és volt veletek még egy barna hajú fiú is."magyarázza Hinata, amire a szőke homlokon csapja magát.

„Ja! Ő Kankuro. Az öcsém."feleli mosolyogva Temari, és a lila hajúnak végre összeáll a kép.

„Már értem."suttogja halkan Hinata. Pár pillanatra csend telepszik kettejük közé, majd a szőke kissé lejjebb hunyja pilláit, és a tizenéves felé fordul.

„Gaara mesélt rólad. Azt mondta, egy félénk új lány vagy, aki most jött ebbe a városba."mondja Temari, amire a lány döbbenten felé fordul.

Hinata lassan elmosolyodik, és némán prémes csizmájára szegezi szemeit. Pár percre elcsendesednek, majd a szőke még nagyobb mosolyra húzza ajkait, és feláll a lány mellől.

„Mondd, szeretnél vele beszélgetni?"hajol le a fiatalhoz Temari, amire a tizenéves megszeppenve tekint fel rá.

„Kivel?"

„Hát Gaaraval."int a fejével a vörös hajú felé. Hinata a kérdés hallatán rögvest elvörösödik, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámul fel a lányra. Egy rövid ideig nem is találja a szavakat, majd lassan bólogatni kezd. „Akkor gyere!"nyújtja a fiatal felé a kezét, és a gyermek lassan körbefogja ujjaival.

Lesétálnak a korcsolyapályához, és amikor leérnek, a szőke odakiált a fiúnak. „Gaara! Itt egy lány! A neve Hinata, és beszélni szeretne veled!"

A vörös hajú megáll a jégen, és feléjük fordítja a tekintetét. Lassan hozzájuk siklik, majd lelép a pályáról, és megáll velük szemben. Kristályos kék szemeit a lila hajú fiatalra szegezi.

„Igen?"néz rá kérdőn, és mielőtt a lány egyetlen szót is kiejthetne ajkain, egy váratlan felnőtt hang szakítja meg a köztük lévő csendet.

„Gaara, miért hagytad abba a korcsolyázást?"sétál hozzájuk csípőre tett kezekkel egy szőke nő, ki haját két copfba fogta össze maga mögött. Idegesen néz a vörös hajú fiúra, majd szemei hirtelen kiszúrják a két fiatalt is mellette. „Ó, nem is vettelek észre titeket! Szia, Temari, és…"

„Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."mondja Gaara a lány helyett is, és a nő lassan bólint egyet.

„Ő ki?"kérdi Temaritól Hinata, miközben az ismeretlen szőkére mutat.

„Tsunade. Gaara edzője. Alapvetően elég sok jégkorcsolyást tanít, vagy… tanított."nyögi az utolsó szót kellemetlenül Temari, és ennél az egyetlen szónál a vörös hajú is összerezzen egy pillanatra.

Hinata bólint egyet, majd a nő felé fordul. „Örülök, hogy megismerhetem. Gaara új osztálytársa vagyok."nyújtja a szőkének a kezét, és az edző kezet ráz vele.

„Szervusz. Én is örülök a találkozásnak."mondja Tsunade, és elengedi a gyermek kezét. A vörös hajú felé fordul, és ismét összevonja szemöldökeit. „Gyerünk, Gaara. Vissza a jégre. Hamarosan versenyre mész, és azt szeretném, ha a legjobb formádban mennél el oda."

„A versenyig még nagyon sok idő van hátra, és a jégkorcsolya már elég jól megy. Begyakoroltam kelőképpen azt a számot, amit majd be akarok mutatni."válaszolja Gaara, amire a nő sóhajt egy nagyot, és megmasszírozza a homlokát.

„Tudom, csak… izgulok, hogy-hogy fog sikerülni. Ez most tényleg egy nagyon fontos verseny lesz!"

„Ezt én is tudom."hunyja le a szemeit Gaara, majd kinyitja őket, és a lila hajú felé fordul. „Gyere, ha beszélgetni akarsz velem."mondja, s azzal elsétál az egyik padhoz, és helyet foglal.

Hinata csendben bámul utána. Lassan megindulnak léptei, majd amikor elér a fiúhoz, leül mellé. Mély lélegzetet vesz, és a vörös hajúra szegezi szemeit, aki némán bámul rá pár pillanatig, aztán a jégpálya felé tekint.

„Nem akartalak megzavarni. Nem tudtam, hogy versenyre készülsz. Én csak…"kezdi Hinata összeszedni a gondolatait, de csak egy nagy sóhajtás jön össze. A vörös hajú továbbra is néma marad, majd megszólal.

„Nem zavartál meg. A versenyig még van idő."válaszolja Gaara nyugodt hangsúllyal.

Hinata tördelni kezdi kezeit, és amikor már épp ismét belekezdene egy témába, a vörös hajú váratlanul megszólal.

„Miért bámultál?"kérdezi Gaara, amire a lány értetlenül néz rá.

„Tessék?"pislog egy párat megszeppenve Hinata, és a fiú lassan rá szegezi kristályos kék szemeit.

„Egész nap… miért bámultál?"teszi fel ismét a kérdését. Hinata teljesen elpirul, hisz nem gondolta, hogy a tizenéves észre fogja venni. „Amikor helyet foglaltál, az órán, a szünetben, az udvaron… folyton bámultál. Miért?"

Hinata akadozni kezd, és szavakat keres. Először semmi sem jut eszébe, majd lassan szóra nyitja ajkait. „Reggel… amikor beköltöztünk, elmentem egy kicsit körülnézni a környéken, és… láttalak téged korcsolyázni. Nagyon ügyes voltál, és csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy vajon ki lehetsz, így amikor megláttalak az iskolában…"kezd el magyarázni, és a vörös hajú ismét a pálya felé fordítja a tekintetét.

„Értem."mondja Gaara, s kicsit megtámasztja magát a háta mögött.

Minden elcsendesül. Hinata egy pillantást vet a két szőkére, akik közül a fiatalabb mosolyogva, míg az idősebb kissé gondterhelten beszélget a másikkal. A lila hajú belekezdene valamilyen témába, de inkább hallgat.

„Tudsz korcsolyázni?"kérdezi váratlanul Gaara a lányra szegezve tekintetét.

„N-nem."válaszolja elpirulva Hinata, amire a fiú ismét a jeges pálya felé fordul.

„Megtanítsalak?"

Hinata először döbbenten bámul a vörös hajúra, majd halkan megszólal. „Komolyan… megtennéd? Úgy értem, nem probléma? Főleg, hogy versenyed is lesz…"ráncolja össze a homlokát.

„Nem baj. Mondtam már, hogy a versenyig még van bőven idő. Nem okoz gondot."válaszolja Gaara. „Akkor megtanítsalak, vagy nem?"kérdezi ismét, amire a lány pár pillanatig nem is válaszol.

„Ha komolyan nem okoz gondot… akkor igen. Létszíves taníts meg korcsolyázni."mosolyodik el lassan Hinata, amire a fiú is megenged magának egy halovány mosolyt. „Tudod… én nem igazán vagyok jó egyetlen egy sportban sem. Az úszás még megy, de az sem az igazi."meséli, egy pillanatra elhallgat, majd folytatja"Korcsolyázni mindig is szerettem volna. Szerintem gyönyörű sport. Könnyed, és gondtalan."suttogja az utolsó szavakat.

Gaara némán bámul a jégpályára, és csak percekkel később szólal meg. „Egyszer… valaki azt mondta nekem, hogy ha úgy is érzem, hogy ez a sport felszabadít, megkönnyít, és elfeledteti velem a problémáimat, akkor sem szabadulhatok meg teljesen az életem gondjaitól. Amíg egyedül siklok a jégen, addig a szívemet tovább mardoshatják a kételyek, és a problémák."csendesedik el egy kicsit. „Ám ha valaki mással, egy számomra fontos és kedves személyes osztom meg a korcsolyázás varázsát… akkor valóban felszabadulhatok mindenegyes gondom alól. Ha valaki mással osztom meg ezt a boldogságot…"

Hinata csodálkozva néz a vörös hajúra. Milyen szép megfogalmazás. Lassan szóra nyitja ajkait, és összekulcsolja ujjait. „És ki mondta ezt neked?"kérdezi, amire a fiú szemeiben lévő fájdalom a százszorosára növekszik, és arcát ellepi a szomorúság.

„A bátyám…"válaszolja Gaara, és lassan feláll a lány mellől. Kissé ökölbe szorul keze, majd ellazítja izmait, és a lila hajúra néz. „Szeretnél még beszélgetni valamiről, vagy nem?"kérdezi, amire a fiatal rögvest felpattan.

„Hát… nem is tudom. Talán most inkább nem rabolnám tovább az idődet, de ha máskor nem zavar, és megengeded, hogy ismét lejöjjek ide…"

„Mindennap iskola után itt vagyok. Ha megszeretnél tanulni korcsolyázni, akkor gyere csak nyugodtan, és én majd megtanítalak. Nem zavarsz, és nem okoz nekem gondot."vág közbe Gaara, és elindul a jégpálya felé.

Hinata a fiú után tekint, majd elmosolyodik. „Köszönöm! Akkor… ha már így alakult… lehetnénk barátok?"kérdezi, s a vörös hajú léptei rögvest megtorpannak.

„Barátok?"ismétli értetlenül összeráncolva a homlokát Gaara.

„Igen."a fiú felé nyújtja a kezét. A tizenéves habozik pár pillanatig, majd lassan megfogja Hinata kezét.

„Rendben. Legyünk barátok."

Hinata boldogan elmosolyodik, és kissé ki is pirul az arca. „Látod Hinata?... Nem is volt olyan nehéz…"gondolja magában, és a gondolattól még nagyobb mosolyra húzza ajkait.

/

Hina és Gaa összebarátkozott! Hát nem aranyos? Habár az izgalmak még csak most fognak jönni…


	5. Kereshetsz, kutathatsz

Pár friss információ, szomorú emlékek… körülbelül ezt tudom megemlíteni. Hinatát továbbra sem hagyja nyugodni a gondolat, hogy ki lehet az a szőke fiú a fényképen. Kutatgat, és nyomoz egy kicsikét, majd hosszas fáradalmas munka után… felteszi a kérdést…

/

5. rész

Kereshetsz, kutathatsz, de válaszra nem találhatsz!

Hinata elköszön az újonnan szerzett barátaitól, és hazaindul. Egy dalt dúdol magában, és most már a butikokat is megvizsgálja halvány lila szemeivel. Szinte teljesen belefeledkezik a sok látnivalóba, és véletlenül nekimegy valakinek.

„Jaj, nagyon sajná…"hirtelen elhallgat Hinata, amikor feltekint, és szemeivel megpillant egy szőke hajú magas 20 év körül járó fiút, ki aranyló tekintetével bámul le rá. Arca sötét, kapucnis köpenyfélesége majdnem teljesen el is takarja… ám szemei fényességét nem képes.

Hinata dermedten bámul fel a fiúra, és képtelen levenni róla tekintetét. Már látta ezt az arcot… igen, a fénykép az iskolában, csak ott még fiatalabb volt az arca…

Hirtelen valaki a nevét kiáltja neki, s tekintetét a hang irányába fordítja, majd amikor visszanéz maga elé… a fiú már nincs ott. Hinata keresni kezdi szemeivel a fiatalembert, ám már sehol sem találja. Fejében megfordul, hogy talán csak hallucinált, hiszen szinte egész nap annak a fiúnak a fotóján járt az esze, de az a tekintet… olyan igazinak tűnt.

Sóhajt egy nagyot, és megfordul. Neji siet hozzá, majd vele szemben megáll. „Szia, Hinata. Minden rendben?"kérdezi, amire a lány megmasszírozza a homlokát.

„Igen, csak… mondd Neji, nem láttál itt egy szőke fiút?"néz fel a barna hajúra Hinata, de a tizenéves csak értetlenül körbenéz.

„Egy szőke fiút?"ismétli Neji, és a lány bólint egyet.

„Igen. Magas szőke fiút. Körülbelül 20 éves lehetett."

„Nem, nem láttam."rázza meg a fejét Neji, amire a fiatal összeráncolja a homlokát. „Miért?"

„Nem lényeges."legyint egyet Hinata, és biztosra veszi, hogy nem tett jót neki az egész napos elmélkedés. Túl sokat rágódott azon, hogy ki lehetett az a szőke fiú a fényképen. Pedig valójában semmi köze sincsen hozzá, értelmetlen ennyire strapálnia magát miatta.

„Gyere, menjünk. Ugyanott lakunk, így amikor megláttalak, arra gondoltam, hogy miért ne mehetnénk együtt."mondja mosolyogva Neji, és a lila hajú is elmosolyodik.

„Igazad van. Miért is ne."bólintja egyetértően Hinata.

Sétaközben nem sokat beszélgetnek, de amikor már épp elérnék a lakásukat, Hinata rászánja magát egy kérdésre.

„Neji?"kezdi, és a barna hajú kíváncsian rá szegezi szemeit. „Amikor az iskolában sétáltam, eljutottam egészen az igazgató irodájához. Ott rengeteg fényképet láttam különböző diákokra, és… rendkívül közel az irodának ajtajához találtam egy szőke hajú fiúról egy fotót. Érdemek, és díjakkal voltak melléírva… a neve Shukaku, Ichiby no Shukaku. Nem tudsz róla valamit?"

Neji léptei rögvest megtorpannak, s egy szót sem szól, csak némán bámul maga elé, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a kérdést. Pár perc elteltével viszont a lila hajú aggodalmasan összeráncolja a homlokát.

„Neji?"teszi kezét a fiú vállára Hinata.

„Nem. Nem tudok róla semmit sem."válaszolja Neji mosolyogva, és ismét sétálni kezd. Elérik a lakásukat, és a barna hajú rögvest felsiet otthonába. „Szia!"azzal már el is tűnik a lány szemei elől.

Hinata értetlenül tekint a fiú után, és ismét törni kezdi magát. Még a saját rokona sem beszélt neki erről a fiatalról… „Shukaku… ki lehet ő, ha ennyire el akarjátok titkolni mindenki elől?"kérdezi magától, és lassan felsétál a házáig.

Kinyitja az ajtót, és belép a jó melegbe. Leveszi kabátját, felakasztja a fogasra, majd a cipőjét is félreteszi. A táskáját az előszobában lévő székre dobja, és egy mély lélegzetet vesz.

„Szia, kicsim. Hogy telt a napod?"kérdezi tőle az anyukája, miközben épp a levest méri ki egy tányérba.

Hinata leül az asztalhoz, és nekikezd a mesélésnek. „Izgalmas volt. Sok barátra leltem, és képzeld, még Narutoval is találkoztam."mondja, amire az édesanyja csodálkozva néz rá.

„Ó, tényleg? Pedig utoljára az általánosban láttátok egymást. És mondd csak, a bátyja még mindig olyan neveletlen?"törölgeti meg a kezeit egy kis törülközővel.

„Kyuubi? Hát az biztos, hogy soha sem lesz belőle egy angyali jó gyerek."jegyzi meg Hinata, és belekóstol a levesbe. „Hmm, finom."

„Örülök neki."mosolyogja az anyukája, és már épp indulna egy-két dolgot megcsinálni, amikor a lila hajú megszólal.

„Ja, és anya. Az osztályba jár egy fiú, aki csodálatosan korcsolyázik. Azt mondta, engem is szívesen megtanít. Ugye nem baj?"kérdezi Hinata, amire az anyukája elgondolkozik egy kicsit.

„Hát nem is tudom… hogy hívják a fiút?"

„Gaara, és nagyon rendesnek tűnik."válaszolja Hinata, s anyukája egy sóhajtás után beleegyezik. „Mindennap iskola után tanít engem. Képzeld, még versenyre is készül."

„Olyan tehetséges?"fordul lánya felé, amire a gyermek bólintva felel.

„Nagyon tehetséges és ügyes. Bár nem egy beszédes típus, és talán nem annyira kedveli a társaságot, de… kedvesnek tűnik."mondja Hinata, majd eszébe jut valami. „Ja, és anya? Nem tudod véletlenül ki lehet Ichiby no Shukaku?"kérdezi, de az anyukája csak értetlenül összeráncolja a homlokát.

„Egyszer már hallottam valahol ezt a nevet, de… nem igazán emlékszem rá, hogy hol. Miért érdekel kislányom?"néz kíváncsian a gyermekre, aki komoly arccal tekint fel édesanyjára a téma hallatán.

„Az iskolában láttam a fotóját, és hihetetlenül tehetséges. Rengeteg díj volt mellé kirakva, valamint különböző versenyeket is megnyert. Ami a legérdekesebb, hogy az összes versenyen, amin indult… mind első helyezést ért el, és ilyen fiatalon már a világ legjobb korcsolyásának számít. Ám akárkit is kérdeztem felőle, senki sem tudott nekem mondani róla semmit sem."válaszolja Hinata, és kissé ökölbe szorítja kezeit.

„Öhm, hát ha ennyire érdekel, hogy ki ő, akkor megkérdezhetnéd az igazgatónőt vele kapcsolatban. Ő az összes diákjáról tudni szokott mondani egyest-mást."javasolja az anyukája, amire a fiatal egyetértően bólint.

„Jó ötlet."ért egyet vele Hinata. Elgondolkozva dörzsölgetni kezdi az állát, és csak anyja szavai tudják ismét visszatéríteni a valóságba.

„Az érdemei miatt érdekel ennyire, vagy… talán csak annyira helyes, hogy az én drága kis lányom szerelmes lett belé?"kérdezi elmosolyodva, amire a lány rögvest teljesen elvörösödik.

„N-n-nem!"vágja rá Hinata, és édesanyja csak kuncogni kezd a fiatal viselkedésén. „Anya!"nyöszörgi még jobban elpirulva.

„Jaj, kislányom. Semmi baj, mindenkivel megesik az ilyesmi."mondja kedvesen mosolyogva az anyukája.

Hinata elvörösödve bámul az anyjára, majd elfordítja tekintetét. Igaz, ami igaz… valóban rendkívül helyes egy fiú, de… így, hogy szinte semmit sem tud róla, kissé nehéz a helyzet. Ebéd után Hinata felmegy a szobájába, lerakja az ágyára a táskáját, majd pedig leül a számítógépe elé. Bekapcsolja, és amint belép a saját fiókjába, már fel is lép az internetre.

Az interneten megkeresi a gimnázium honlapját, majd pedig a diákok feljegyzései között keresgél. Ám akárhogy is próbálkozik, Ichiby no Shukaku nevű fiút egyet sem talál. Nincsen. Bárki mást ír be, arról mind talál valami kis információt, de erről a személyről… még csak egy sort sem említenek.

Hinata a fejét fogja. Egyetlen diák sem mesél róla, egyetlen egy oldal sem ír róla… mintha nem is létezne. Most már egyre jobban kezdi érdekelni ez a fiú.

A zsebében kotorászik egy kicsit, majd előveszi a telefonját, kivesz még egy papírdarabot is, és a rajta lévő számot tárcsázni kezd. Pár pillanat múlva már bele is szólnak a mobilba.

„Halló?"veszi fel a telefont Naruto.

„Szia, Naruto! Hinata vagyok. Szeretnék kérdezni tőled valamit."

„Rajta."

„Véletlenül nem tudod, hogy ki lehet Ichiby no Shukaku?"kérdezi Hinata, és a mobil másik végére csönd telepszik, majd pár pillanat múlva a szőke megszólal.

„Sajnálom, de… nem. Most mennem kell, hív a bátyám. Szia."azzal leteszi a telefont, és a lány ismét magára marad.

Hinata dermedten bámul maga elé. „Tudom, hogy tudsz róla… de nem értem, hogy miért nem akarsz nekem beszélni erről a fiúról?"suttogja maga elé, és lassan leteszi a mobilját az asztalára. Semmi információ az interneten, semmi hír a többiektől. Senki sem mesél neki erről a fiúról…

Hinata sóhajt egy nagyot, és egy pillanatra ismét bevillan a fejébe a fiatal arcképe. Vajon… tényleg hallucinált, vagy valóban őt látta?

Képtelen kiverni a fejéből. Egész nap… csakis rajta járt az esze. De miért? Talán azért, mert senki sem mond neki róla semmit sem? Vagy a hihetetlen tehetsége miatt? Vagy talán… mégis csak a helyességért?

Gondterhelten megrázza a fejét, és kimerülten rádől a számítógép asztalára. Holnap majd megkérdezi az igazgatónőt erről a fiúról. Kedden lesz történelem óra, és Sakura elmondta neki, hogy az igazgatónő történelem szakos, így holnap lesz alkalma megkérdezni a nőt a fiatallal kapcsolatban.

Hinata fáradtan lehunyja szemeit, és talán egy pillanatra el is bóbiskol. Úgy elfáradt ma, de még nagyon sokat kell nyomoznia, hogy végre tényleg sikerüljön kiderítenie valamit Shukakuról…

Amikor felébred, az apukája már otthon van. Lesétál a földszintre, pontosabban a konyhába, és mosollyal az arcán üdvözli apukáját.

„Szia apa!"rohan hozzá, majd egy nagy ölelés után leülnek az asztalhoz, miközben anyukája épp mosogat pár tányért.

„Szervusz kicsim. Milyen volt az első nap?"kérdezi kíváncsian az apukája, és a lány mély lélegzetet vesz.

„Sok barátra tettem szert, és nagyon kedvesek az osztálytársaim. Találkoztam Narutoval, és a bátyjával."meséli Hinata, majd eszébe jut valami. „Ja, és apa. Nem tudod, ki Ichiby no Shukaku?"kíváncsiskodja, amire a férfi elgondolkozva megmasszírozza a homlokát.

„Ichiby no Shukaku… ez bizony nem egy nagyon gyakori név…"mondja az apja. „Valahol már hallottam, vagy olvastam róla, de most így nem ugrik be. Te hol hallottál róla?"néz a lányára kíváncsian.

„Az iskolában ki volt téve a fotója, és… felkeltette az érdeklődésem."válaszolja Hinata, s anyukája rögvest beszáll a beszélgetésbe.

„A kislányunk szerelmes…"kuncogja jókedvűen az anyukája, amire a lila hajú ismét elpirul.

„Ez nem igaz! Anya!"vágja rá Hinata elvörösödve, és miután némileg megnyugszik, ismét belekezd egy témába, miután látja, hogy a szőke hajú fiúról továbbra sem tud semmit sem kideríteni. „Most jut eszembe apa. Egy fiú az osztályból rendkívül ügyesen tud korcsolyázni, és azt mondta, hogy engem is szívesen megtanít. Ugye megengeded, hogy korcsolya órákat vegyek tőle?"kérdezi reménykedő arccal, amire apja megdörzsöli állát.

„Hogy hívják a fiút?"szűkíti kissé össze a szemét.

„Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."válaszolja Hinata, amire apja álla leesik, és rögvest felpattan.

„Sabaku no Gaara! De hisz ő a világ második legjobb korcsolyása! Hihetetlen tehetség!"hadarja egymás után az apja, és látszik rajta, hogy a sport terén igencsak képbe van.

„Ismered?"kérdezi megszeppenve az anyuka, amire férje bólogatni kezd.

„Hogy ne ismerném? Az újságokban is írtak róla!"emeli az ég felé kezeit, majd ismét helyet foglal az asztalnál. „Ő a világ második legjobb korcsolyása, az első pedig… pedig… Shukaku!"csettint egyet az ujjával, és végre eszébe jut, hogy hol hallott már erről a fiúról.

„És tudsz nekem mondani róla valamit apa?"kérdezi Hinata izgatottan, hisz végre úgy tűnik valami kevéske kis információt tud meg a szőkéről.

„Természetesen. A világ egyik legtehetségesebb gyereke volt. Minden versenyen, amin indult, első helyezést ért el. A sport terén is kiváló volt, valamint észben sem panaszkodhatott. Sokan megirigyelték. Az újságokban folyton írtak róla, hihetetlenül híres személyiségre tett szert. Még a világ legjobb korcsolyása díjat is megkapta. Egyik országból a másikba utazott a versenyek miatt, de egyszer sem veszített. Mindig első helyezést ért el."magyarázza az apja, és a lány értetlenül összeráncolja a homlokát.

„Volt? Hogy érted azt, hogy volt?"értetlenkedik Hinata, amire a férfi sóhajt egy nagyot. Most már az anyuka is az asztalnál ül. Őt is érdekelni kezdte a történet.

„Akármekkora is volt a tehetsége… ezt mind félredobta. Valamilyen oknál fogva többet nem versenyzett, és lassacskán eltűnt az újságok oldalairól. Mindent abbahagyott. Nem tudom már, mi volt az oka. Baleset, lelki trauma, betegség… nem tudom, de azt igen, hogy mindent feladott."válaszolja szomorúan összeráncolva a homlokát.

Hinata csendben bámul apjára, majd elfordítja tekintetét. Végre sikerült információt szereznie a fiatallal kapcsolatban, de… vajon mi vethetett véget mindennek? Miért dobta el az összes érdemét, a hihetetlen tehetségét?

A lány beszélget még egy-két dologról apjával és anyjával, majd felsétál a szobájába. Átolvassa a könyveit, az új anyagokat, majd bepakol másnapra. Leül lilás, virág mintás ágyára, és bekapcsolja a TV-jét.

Holnap… végre válaszokat fog kapni kérdéseire.

/

Másnap Hinata elköszön szüleitől, majd elindul a gimnázium felé. Léptei gyorsak, bár tudja, hogy az első óra nem történelem, akkor is hamar oda akar érni. Többet nem fog tudatlan perceket megélni, ma választ kap arra a kérdésre, hogy ki Ichiby no Shukaku!

Gyorsan a gimnázium kapuja előtt találja magát, pár pillanatra megtorpan, majd erőt vesz magán, és besétál a hatalmas építménybe. A teremben pár diák fogadja. Köztük Sakura, Shikamaru, Konan, Pein, és Lee. Hinata a rózsaszín hajú lányhoz siet, köszön, majd lepakol mellette.

„Szia Hinata. Milyen élénknek tűnsz ma reggel."mondja Sakura kedvesen mosolyogva, amire a fiatal jókedvűen felé fordul.

„Tudom. Ma… végre választ kapok egy kérdésemre."fésüli a füle mögé tincseit Hinata, és már alig várja a harmadik órát, ami történelem. El sem tudta eddig képzelni, hogy egyetlen egy kérdés mennyire ki képes készíteni az embert mindössze egy nap alatt.

A többi diák is megérkezik, majd kezdetét veszi az óra. Rajzzal kezd az osztály, amit Karura tart. A feladat egy karácsonnyal kapcsolatos kép megalkotása bármilyen eszközzel. Festékkel, zsírkrétával, pasztellal, ceruzával, bármivel.

Hinata színes ceruzával dolgozik, ám a rajz nem igazán tudja lekötni. Szeret rajzolni, de a mai napon mással foglalkozik. Az igazgatónő majd mesél neki arról a fiúról, akit képtelen tegnap óta kiverni a fejéből, és akivel találkozott egyszer az utcán, de az lehet, hogy csak hallucináció volt. Erre még nem sikerült rájönnie.

Gyorsan véget ér az óra, akárcsak a szünet is. Az idő elszáll, és Hinata mindkét szünetben elsétál a szőke fényképéhez. Az a tekintet… ugyanaz, amelyiket az utcán is látta, de Neji azt mondta neki, hogy egyetlen szőke fiút sem látott a közelben.

A második óra földrajz. Anko tartja, ám a lila hajút ez a tantárgy sem képes lekötni. Máson jár az esze. Alig képes figyelni, és a szavak nem akaródznak eljutni a füléjig. Sakura megkérdezi tőle, hogy nincs-e valami baja, de a lány csak azt feleli, hogy tegnap nem aludt valami jól. Ino is aggódni kezd érte, bár elfogadja ezt a választ.

A harmadik óra… történelem… Shizune igazgatónő tartja, és az elején minden a maga rendjén zajlik. Ám amikor épp az egyik új anyagba kezdene bele az osztály, Hinata hirtelen felemeli a kezét.

„Igen, Hinata?"kérdezi kíváncsian Shizune.

A lány elsőre nem szólal meg, majd lassan feláll, és nekikezd. „Az iskola folyosóján képek sorakoznak fel."kezdi összevonva szemöldökeit"Sorban ki vannak írva a diákok nevei. Közel az igazgatói irodához viszont már csak egy fénykép van. A fiú szőke, arany színű szemekkel, és olyan tehetséggel, melyet mindenki e világon megirigyelne."mondja, amire a tanár, valamint a diákok is összerezzen, és dermedten bámulnak a lányra. „Ám annak a fiúnak a kilétéről semmit sem sikerült megtudnom, legfeljebb pár apró részletet. Ha egy diákot kérdeztem, az vagy azt felelte nekem, hogy „nem tudom", vagy csak szó nélkül elrohant. Az interneten, a gimnázium honlapján semmi sem volt róla kiírva. Pedig egy ilyen tehetség kincs, nem pedig olyasmi, amit el kéne titkolni! Szeretnék erről a fiúról megtudni egyest-mást, ha lehet."kéri, és mielőtt még leülne, eszébe jut valami. „Annak a fiúnak a neve…"

„Shukaku…"fejezi be a lány megkezdett mondatát valaki a lila hajú mögött.

Hinata összeráncolja a homlokát, és maga mögé tekint. Gaara az. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámul rá, majd feláll, és se szó, se beszéd, kirohan a teremből. A lány utána sietne, de a rózsaszín hajú kitárja elé a kezét.

„Hagyd most, Hinata. Magányra van szüksége egy kicsit."mondja szomorúan Sakura, és lassan leengedi karját.

Hinata értetlenül tekint a fiú után, majd körbenéz az osztályban. Mindenki néma csendben ül a helyén, és szomorúan tekint maga elé. Shizune megtörölgeti szemüvegét, s egy nagyot sóhajt.

„Ha már ennyire érdekel téged ez a fiú… elmesélem neked. Bár nem lenne szabad, de ha egyszer ebbe a gimnáziumba jársz, akkor illik tudnod."mondja Shizune, és feltekint egy pillanatra a plafonra, majd szemeit a lila hajúra szegezi. „Ichiby no Shukaku valójában… Gaara bátyja volt."válaszolja, és a fiatal arcára döbbent ül ki.

Hinata dermedten bámul az igazgatónőre. „Bátyja?"ismétli halkan, amire a tanárnő bólint egyet.

„Shukaku egy kincs volt, a gimnázium féltve őrzött kincse, melyre büszkék lehettünk. Ez az iskola szerette őt, még ha Shukaku személyiségéből fakadóan nem is kedvelte a társaságot. De ezek ellenére is megvolt benne az, amit szeretni lehetett. Kiváló tanulmányi eredményekkel rendelkezett. Eszes volt, és sportos. Megvédte azt, akit igazán szeretett, és nem érdekelte mit kell érte feláldoznia."mondja szomorú hangsúllyal Shizune. „Bár ezek ellenére is volt mindig valami a szemeiben, amit bárki meglátott, ám azt, hogy az milyen érzelmet jelképezett, senki sem tudta megfejteni. Shukaku képviselte a gimnáziumot, a városunkat. Neve ismert volt több száz országban. Mint te is láthattad, rendkívüli eredményeket ért el. Bár én nem igazán tudok róla beszélni. Sokat elmondhatok erről a fiúról, de mindent nem tudhatok."hallgat el egy kicsit, majd ismét nekikezd.

„Shukaku érdekes gyerek volt. Vakmerő, bátor, ám amellett érdekes mód érzelmetlen is volt kissé másokkal. Ám valaki mindig létezett a számára."hunyja lejjebb szemeit Shizune. „Shukaku imádta a kistestvérét. Gaara volt a mindene. Megvédte mindentől és mindenkitől, soha nem engedte, hogy bárki egyszer is kezet merjen emelni rá. Jobban védelmezte, mint a saját anyja. Egy kincs volt az ő szemében, és Gaara is nagyon szerette a bátyját. A kettejük közt lévő testvéri kötelék olyan mély volt, melyet talán senki emberfia nem is érthetett meg."emeli fel egy kicsit a hangját, majd egy fájdalmasat sóhajt. „De Shukaku eltűnt. Gaara akkor volt 10 éves, és a testvére egyik napról a másikra… eltűnt, nyoma veszett. A rendőrség keresni kezdte, a városiak, sőt mindenki beszállt a kutatásba, de többé nem találtak rá. Felszívódott, elveszett a nagy világban, mintha soha nem is létezett volna."

Hinata könnyei megerednek, de továbbra is dermedten bámulja a nőt.

Hát így értette az apja… hogy mindent eldobott magától…

/

Gaara végigrohan a folyosón, majd egy idő után lelassulnak léptei, és a falnak támasztja hátát. Lassan leül a földre, s átkarolja térdeit. Vállai reszketni kezdenek, és arcán könnyek gördülnek végig.

„Miért… csak erre az egyetlen egy kérdésre kéne válaszolnod! Hogy miért… miért hagytál el engem? A bátyám voltál! Számítottam rád!"temeti tenyereibe az arcát. „Miért mentél el? Mi húzott ennyire el tőlem és anyától? Miért hagytál magamra, Shukaku?"kezd el zokogni keservesen, és a fájdalom csak még erősebb lesz szívében, ha bátyja arcára gondol.

Gyengéd szellő süvít végig a gimnáziumon, mely kicsit megkócolja a fiatal vérvörös tincseit. Most magányra van szüksége. Egyedül szeretne visszaemlékezni a testvérére.

/

Hinata némán bámul a nőre, aki folytatja a beszámolót.

„Mindent eldobott magától. A tehetségét, a tanulmányait… és a kistestvérét. Gaara attól a naptól fogva befelé forduló személyiség lett, képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a történteket. Ha csak megemlítették a bátyja nevét, rögvest sírva fakad. Keservesen potyogtak a könnyei, és az anyja sem volt képes ilyenkor megvigasztalni őt."teszi vissza a szeméhez a szemüvegét Shizune. „Gaara elvesztette a testvérét. Az évek szálltak, és továbbra sem volt hír a fiúról. Semmi nyom, semmi, amin elindulhatna a nyomozás. Gaara anyja azt akarta, hogy tartsuk titokban Shukaku kilétét… mert nem szerette volna, ha az iskolában, vagy csak a környéken megemlítenék a nevét. Azt akarta, hogy a kisfiának ne kelljen emlékeznie a bátyja eltűnésére, így mindenki eltitkolta azt, hogy Shukaku valaha is létezett."

„Ám ezt a képet képtelen voltam leszedni. Úgy gondoltam, ha már teljesen el is tűnt a földszínéről, legalább ez a fotó hadd maradjon meg utána. Ennyi maradjon meg az emlékéből."vesz egy mély lélegzetet Shizune, majd a nyitott ajtó felé tekint. „Az évek múltak, és senki sem hozta szóba Shukakut. Gaara nem sírt többé annyit, de folyton látszott rajta, hogy mennyire el van keseredve. Még ha a körülötte lévők úgy is tettek, hogy Shukaku nem létezett, e gyermek mégis hogyan lett volna képes elfelejteni a bátyja emlékét? Azt, aki mindennél fontosabb volt a számára."lehajtja kissé fejét, és szomorúan néz körbe az osztályon"Gaara szülei elváltak a fiú eltűnése után. Sok ember összeomlott a távozása miatt. Ám mind a mai napig reménykedünk abban, hogy egy nap majd előfog kerülni. De sajnos Gaara… már rég feladta a reményt. Egyedül érzi magát, és talán… bátyja eltűnése óta valóban egyedül is van."

„Ez hazugság."szólal meg váratlanul Kyuubi, amire rögvest mindenki felé fordítja a tekintetét. „Nincs egyedül. Ha hülyeségnek is hangzik, de… a bátyja még mindig mellette van, és védelmezi élete végéig."mondja komoly arckifejezéssel.

„Miből gondolod ezt?"kérdezi halkan, kissé szipogva Hinata.

„Ha Gaara az úttesten megy, és egy autó épp felé tart, akkor a jármű kerekei hirtelen kicsavarodnak, és a kocsi lepördül az útról. Ha egy bolti rablás közepette toppan be, akkor az összes bűnöző pisztolyából kifogy a lőszer, és még csak tartalék tár sincs egy darab se náluk. Ha három, vagy akár négy késes alak rátámad, akkor valamilyen baleset folyton az összes az életét veszti. Lehet, hogy valamit rájuk ejtenek felülről, vagy valahonnan elsül egy pisztoly, de senki nem élheti túl, ha kárt mer tenni Gaaraban."magyarázza Kyuubi összevonva szemöldökeit. „Még egy pofon, vagy egy karcolás is… a vesztét okozhatja bárkinek. Ha az egyik diák felé lendíti a kezét, hogy megüsse, akkor valahonnan biztos egy kés, vagy akár egy ceruza száll a kezébe, és kíméletlenül átszúrja. Senki nem tehet benne kárt. Shukaku mindig védte az öccsét, és eltűnése után is tovább védelmezi. Azt nem tudom, hogy él, vagy meghalt, de az biztos, hogy a testvére körül ólálkodik, és vigyázz rá élete végéig."

Hinata szemei elkerekednek, de könnyei még mindig végig folynak arcán.

Shizune csendben figyeli a fiatalt, majd megszólal. „Mint már említettem, én nem tudhatok róla eleget, de… talán jobb is, ha átadom a szót annak az osztálynak, amelyikbe régen még járt."int kezével 15.-esek felé, akik összenéznek.

Pein vigasztalni próbálja Konant, hisz a lány rögvest sírni kezdett, amikor ismét meghallotta a fiú nevét. Tenyereibe temeti arcát, s teste gyengéden reszket.

A fiatalok összenéznek, majd átadják a szót Kyuubinak. Az osztály nem olyan sokat tud róla, mint Konan és Kyuubi. Ők ketten, akik a legtöbbet el tudják mondani Shukakuról.

„Konan…"néz fel szomorúan a lányra Hinata, majd a vörös hajúra tévednek szemei, aki előre megérti, hogy mit szeretne kérdezni a fiatal, de választ csak később ad kérdésére.

„Shukakunak volt egy kegyetlenül rossz tulajdonsága. Mégpedig az, hogy képtelen volt az öccsén kívül bárki mást szeretni. Soha semminek sem örült, és soha senkinek sem mosolygott. Az egyetlen, akivel boldog volt, és aki talán látta is mosolyogni… az Gaara."kezdi Kyuubi, és mellkasánál összekulcsolja karjait. „Ha megnyert egy versenyt, nem örült a díjnak, ha egy lány szerelmet vallott neki, ő csak bámult rá pár percig, majd azt mondta, hogy ez a szerelem reménytelen, és felejtse el teljesen, hogy valaha is szerette őt. Még a saját anyja sem látta egyszer sem mosolyogni. Igaz, próbálta azzal felvidítani, hogy játékokat és ajándékokat vett neki, ám Shukaku egyszer sem volt képes örülni. Talán ezért a tényezőéjért is volt az, hogy habár az egész világon ismerték és szerették, akkor is egyedül élte az életét. Mert a szeretet, melyet felé sugároztak, mind viszonzatlan útra talált. Shukaku senkit sem szeretett a testvérén kívül. Csak Gaara létezett a számára. Rajta kívül senki más."hunyja le egy kicsit a szemeit, majd sóhajt egy nagyot.

„Konan szerette Shukakut ennek ellenére is. Őt nem zavarta, hogy a fiú mindig csak a kistestvérével foglalkozott. Bár Shukaku vele többet beszélgetett, és még az egyik ünnepélyen is vele táncolt, akkor sem viszonozta a szerelmét. Azon a napon, amikor Konan megtudta, hogy Shukaku eltűnt, a szíve darabokra hullott, és talán Gaarahóz hasonlóan ő sem képes ezt az esetet elfelejteni mind a mai napig."válaszolja a lila hajú fel sem tett kérdésre Kyuubi, és a fiatal végre érti, hogy a lány miért zokog ennyire.

„Bár az igazgatónő, és a gimnáziumban lévő legtöbb tanár minden bizonnyal az egekig magasztalja… mégsem volt olyan nagyszerű, mint azt hiszed."szólal meg ismét Kyuubi, és a tizenéves visszafordítja felé tekintetét. „Shukaku képes volt még sokkal szörnyűbb dolgokat tenni, mint az érzéketlenség. Bár tehetsége elismerést szerzett, mégis ott kószált benne valami, ami a sötétségbe húzta. A testvérét folyton védelmezte, és volt, hogy ez… valóságos ember áldozattal járt. Amikor Shukaku még a gimnáziumban tanult, Gaara gyakran meglátogatta a bátyját. Mivel ő még csak általános iskolásnak számított, így az idősebbek könnyű áldozatává vált. Legalábbis ezt gondolták még az elején… ám amikor Gaarat egy csapat félrelökte, és az egyik gyerek pofán akarta ütni… akkor Shukaku rögvest megjelent mögöttük, és gondolkodás nélkül eltörte a diák karját. Nem érdekelte, hogy ez a cselekedett büntetett, és az sem, hogy micsoda kegyetlenség. Az öcsét nem lehetett, sőt, tilos volt bántani, és ezt lassan, fájdalmas árak után a többiek is felfogták. De nem csak a diákoknak volt ez a lecke feladva…"hallgat el ismét, és lehunyja kicsit szemei, mintha össze kéne szednie gondolatait.

„Gaara nem kimondottan volt szerencsés fiú. Sokszor bankrablás, vagy bolti rablás közepette toppant be, arról nem is beszélve, hogy számtalanszor közúti baleset részese lett. Bár ő egyszer sem szerzett sérüléseket, hisz a testvére folyton felbukkant, hogy megmentse. Az egyik bankrablásnál, amikor Gaara még eléggé kicsi volt, veszélyes helyzetbe került ő is, és az anyja is. Fegyvereket tartottak feléjük, akárcsak a többi ember felé… és amikor már épp vitték volna el őket, hogy majd túszként felhasználhassák a csapatot a rendőrség ellen… Shukaku akkor megjelent. Amint az egyik bankrabló erősebben megszorította az öccse karját, ő ott termett a felhajtás közepette. Az anyja kiáltott neki, ám ő csak egyetlen egy dologra tudott koncentrálni… a testvérét bántják. Az ő kis testvérét."emeli ki az utolsó mondatot Kyuubi, és ismét kinyitja vöröses szemeit. „Bár megmagyarázni nem igen tudja senki, hogy mégis mi az-az állóképesség, ami ennyi mindenre képessé tette Shukakut. Egyedül volt a többiekkel szemben, és még az életkora sem érte el a 12-t. És mégis… ha a testvére jött szóba, már semmi más nem számított. Nem lehetett megfékezni még fegyverrel sem. Bár az is igaz volt, hogy életében eddig még senki sem tudott kárt tenni benne. Azok a rablok még megtöltött pisztolyokkal sem mentek semmire sem. Shukaku gyors volt, és gyorsasága nem emberi számban mérhetőnek számított. Mindössze csak egyetlen egy pisztoly kellett neki, és már el is dőlt a küzdelem. Mire a rendőrség megjelent… már csak 7 halott ember testére találtak. Mindegyikkel golyó lövés végzett. Az emberek ezek után megijedtek Shukakutól, okkal. Mindenki felfogta végre… hogy az ő testvérét tilos bántani."veszi lejjebb kissé a hangját, és a fiatal lány dermedten bámul rá.

Hinata még soha életében nem hallott ilyen történetet. Mégis milyen személy lehetett ez a Shukaku, ha egyszer ennyire védelmezte a testvérét? Vajon bárkiben képes volt kárt tenni csak azért, mert bántotta Gaarat? Egyáltalán létezhet ilyen ember?

A lila hajú lány fejében hirtelen még több kérdés kavarog, mint eddig. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámul fel az idősebb fiúra, aki elcsendesedik kissé, majd ismét belekezd a történetbe.

„Shukakut először a furcsa viselkedése miatt orvosokhoz vitték, de a tettei után az emberek kénytelenek voltak a javítóintézethez fordulni. Ám akármivel is próbálkoztak… a viselkedésén nem tudtak segíteni. Volt benne valami megmagyarázhatatlan erőszakos hajlam, ami csak a kistestvére megvédésekor jelentkezett nála. Egyre idősebb lett, de akárhány év is szállt el, a viselkedése semmit sem változott."egy pillanatra körbepillant az osztályon, és miután megbizonyosodik arról, hogy a fiatalok figyelmesen hallgatják, folytatja a beszédét. „A cselekedetei miatt börtönbe zárták, miután a javítóotthonban nem tudtak segíteni rajta. Igaz, az emberek, és legfőképpen a szülei ellenezték, és féltették a gyermeküket, de mégsem tehettek semmit sem. Ám a börtönben nem az történt, amire egy átlag ember számítana, mivel… aki csak egy kicsit is belemert kötni Shukakuba… az alaposan megjárta. Ő akkor ölt, ha a kistestvérét bántották, máskülönben csak ellátta ellenfele baját. Borzalmas állóképessége volt, és hihetetlen ereje. Egy idő után a börtönből is kiengedték, hisz a gyerek csak kárt tett a rabokban, de arra semmi jel nem utalt, hogy megváltozna. Az újságokban, a hírekben nem közölték, hogy börtönbe került. A városnak ő volt a képviselője, a büszkesége, nem akarták, hogy ez az incidens foltot ejtsen rajta. Csak a szülővárosa tudta, hogy milyen is valójában, hogy micsoda tetteket hajtott végre. Otthon a szülei próbáltak rajta segíteni, kiverni a fejéből ezeket a szörnyű erőszakos gondolatokat. De Shukaku lehetetlen eset volt. Senkire sem hallgatott… kivéve…"hallgat el egy kicsit.

„Gaara arra kérte a bátyját, hogy fejezze ezt be. Többé ne bántson másokat, többé ne öljön meg senkit se… mert ez fájdalmat okoz neki. Azt mondta, gyűlöli látni, hogy a bátyja mivé tud változni, ha róla van szó. Shukaku hihetetlen módon hallgatott a kistestvérére, és befejezte ezeket a borzalmas cselekedeteket. Mert Gaara ezt kérte. Több száz orvos próbálta megfejteni ennek a gyereknek a gondolatmenetét, több százan keresték a megoldást arra, hogy miként töröljék a fiúból az erőszakos hajlamokat… és ez a gyerek, aki akkor még alig volt hét éves, pár szavas mondattal mindent megváltoztatott. Gaara az egyedüli személy, akire Shukaku hallgatott, és akiért bármire képes volt."

„Mások számára Shukaku olyan volt, mint egy bevehetetlen erőd. Az arckifejezéséből semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett kiolvasni, és arra sem tudott senki sem rájönni, hogy minek örült, mit gyűlölt, mitől érezte magát jobban, és mitől keseredett el. Kész rejtély volt az egész személyisége. Ha valóban annyira nagyon tud téged érdekelni, akkor ne minket kérdez vele kapcsolatban, hanem azt, aki a legtöbbet tudja róla. Az egyetlen személyt, aki minden titkát ismeri, aki a legtöbbet mondhatja el neked róla… vagyis Gaarat."fejezi be a mesélést Kyuubi, amire a lila hajú némán bámul rá még pár percig, majd bólint egyet.

Hinata lehajtja kissé a fejét, és szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát. Egy mély sebet szakított fel barátja szívén… milyen borzalmas lehet most neki. Lassan felnéz a vörös hajúra, majd a tanár felé fordul.

„Megnézem, hogy van Gaara."mondja, és kisétál a teremből.

Shizune nagyot sóhajtva megmasszírozza a homlokát. „Szegény gyerek… vajon mikor lesz képes felépülni egy ekkora lelki traumából?"kérdezi saját magától.

Az osztály elhallgat. Senkinek sincs kedve megszólalni. Konan letörli könnyeit, és némileg megnyugszik, majd haragos szemekkel az osztálytársa felé fordul. „Miért mondtál róla ilyeneket? Te nem ismerted igazán őt, soha nem is ismerhetted igazán Shukakut!"emeli fel kissé a hangját.

Kyuubi némán bámul maga elé. Lassan a kék hajú lány felé fordítja tekintetét, és megszólal. „Ez volt az igazság. És te kevésbe tudsz annyit róla, mint én. A szerelem túlságosan is elvakít, Konan. Próbáld már meg kiverni a fejedből azt az idiótát!"csap az asztalra erősen, amire egy kis horpadás jelenik meg a pad felületén.

Konan dermedten bámul a vörös hajúra, majd feláll, és összeszűkíti szemeit. „Nem engem vakít el túlságosan is egy érzelem… hanem téged."mondja, és a fiú rögvest felpattan. „A gyűlöleted folyton csak félrevezet téged, és tévútra csal. Amikor Shukaku még itt volt a gimnáziumba, akkor is ugyanilyen voltál. Gyűlölködő, rideg, utálatos."amint ezek a szavak elhagyják ajkait, a fiú ökölbe szorítja kezeit, és a lány felé csap.

Mindenki megmozdul. Pein a tenyerével hárítja az öklét, Sasori lefogja a csuklóját, Itachi a karját, Madara a másik karját, Orochimaru pedig hátulról fogja le, de még így is meggyűlik a bajuk az osztálytársukkal. Deidara és Kisame védelmezően Konan elé állnak, Kabuto pedig bármelyik pillanatban készen áll átvágni a fiú torkát késével. Kakuza és Hidan nem avatkozik közbe a történtekbe, de azért kissé befeszítik izmaikat, hogyha netalán segítségre szorulnának a többiek.

„Most már elég volt, Kyuubi."mondja neki Itachi. A vörös hajú szemez még pár pillanatig a nővel, majd kiszakítja magát a szorításból, és leengedi maga mellett karjait.

Shizune komoly arccal néz a diákjaira, de tudja jól, hogy Kyuubi olyan személyiség, akár Shukaku. Senkire sem hallgat, és képtelenség megfékezni. Csak míg Shukaku a kistestvérét mindenkitől megvédelmezte, és egyedül ő rá hallgatott, addig Kyuubi senkit sem védelmez, és senki kedvéért nem állítja le magát. Az osztálytársai képesek megfékezni, de csak együttes erővel, máskülönben esélyük sincs ellene.

Kyuubi összeszorítja fogait, és idegesen néz a kék hajúra. „Ezért még később számolunk… Konan."azzal zsebre vágja kezeit, és visszaül a helyére.

A többiek is megnyugodnak, majd a padjuknál helyet foglalnak. Egyedül Pein és Konan marad állva. A narancssárga hajú fiú gyengéden a lány vállára teszi kezét, és aggódóan a szemeibe néz.

„Minden rendben, Konan?"kérdezi, amire a lány szomorúan maga elé bámul, majd lassan feltekint az osztálytársára.

„Szerinted visszatér? Van rá bármi esély, hogy újra látni fogom őt?"suttogja halkan, és arcán könnyek gördülnek végig.

Pein szóra nyitja ajkait, de nem tud mit mondani a lánynak. Lassan becsukja száját, és elfordítja tekintetét. „Nem tudom."válaszolja, és lassan helyet foglal.

Konan sóhajt egy fájdalmasat, majd ő is leül a padjához. Most már elég. Nincs értelme tovább feszegetni ezt a témát.

/

Hinata végigrohan a folyosón, jobbra-balra tekint, majd léptei megtorpannak, és megpillantja a vörös hajú fiút, ki lábait átkarolva zokog egymagában. A lány lassan hozzásétál, s letérdel mellette.

„Gaara…"kezdi félénken, de a fiú nem felel. Hinata szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát, és óvatosan megérinti a fiatal vállait. „Sajnálom, én… nem tudtam. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked. Bocsáss meg."öleli meg gyengéden a tizenévest, aki továbbra sem válaszol az osztálytársának.

Gaara lassan felemeli a fejét, és a fiatalra szegezi szemeit. „Ők nem ismerik eléggé a bátyámat. Nem mondhatnak el róla mindent, és nem beszélhetnek róla úgy, mint akik igazán ismernék. Csak arról tudnak beszélni, amit láttak, vagy átéltek, de Shukaku érzéseiről semmit sem tudhatnak. A szavaik hazugsággal telitettek. Az érdemeit, a tehetségét híresztelik, vagy épp a tetteiről beszélnek, de soha nem tudhatják meg igazán, hogy mi zajlott a bátyám fejében egész életében."mondja komoly arckifejezéssel, és könnyei már egyáltalán nem látszódnak.

Hinata némán bámul a fiúra, majd szóra nyitja ajkait. „Azt mondták, az egyetlen ember, aki mindent elmondhat nekem róla, az te vagy. Az egyedüli személy, aki minden titkát ismeri. Szeretnék róla többet megtudni, de… nem szeretném még jobban felszakítani szíved sebeit. Ha úgy döntesz, hogy mesélsz nekem a bátyádról, csendben foglak végighallgatni, ha viszont megtartod magadnak az emlékét, én abba is beletörődöm. Nem szeretnélek faggatni, és a családi ügyedbe belekötni, úgyhogy… ezt nyugodtan döntsd el te, hogy beszélsz nekem róla, vagy nem."

„Rendben… ebbe én is beleegyezhetek."bólintja egyetértően Gaara, amire a lány haloványan elmosolyodik.

„Örülök neki."mondja halkan Hinata, s a fiú lassan hozzáhasonlóan elmosolyodik. Habár ez a mosoly igencsak halovány, és látszik rajta a gyermek szívében élő fájdalom… mégis igaz mosolynak tűnik. Boldog mosolynak.

Egy árny figyeli őket csendben, szinte már-már beleolvadva környezetébe. Tincseit a szellő lágyan meglibbenti, s aranyló szempárja elkerekedik a vörös hajú gyengéd mosolyát látva.

„Gaara most… boldog?"kérdezi magától mindenegyes szót suttogva. Többször is megvizsgálja a gyermek arcát, de akárhányszor is teszi ezt meg… mindig ugyanazt látja.

„Gaara boldog… ennek a lánynak a közelségétől…"

/

Hmm… egy titokzatos alak bújik meg az árnyékok közt… s a gimnáziumban is kellőképpen folynak a cselekmények. Konan és Kyuubi összetűzésbe keveredik, miközben Hinata és Gaara között egyre inkább elmélyül a kapcsolat.

Mik lesznek még itt…


	6. Régi ismerősök más színben

Kezdenek kissé eldurvulni a helyzetek, de még mindig nem mélyültünk bele igazán a sztoriba. A kérdésekre még válaszok várnak, s lehet, hogy mikor valaki felel rájuk, akkor sem lesz minden szava igaz…

Ám, ha lassan is, de mindenre fény derül…

/

6. rész

Régi ismerősök más színben

A történelem órán végbemenő incidens után a történet a szőke fiúról ismét elcsendesül. Nem szükségesek a szavak, anélkül is érezni lehet a levegőben a fájdalmat és a feszültséget.

Hinata gyengéden megsimogatja a fiatalt hátát, majd szelíden mosolyogva rá szegezi halovány lila szemeit. „Jobban érzed már magad?"kérdezi kedvesen, és a fiú lassan felé fordítja tekintetét.

„Igen. Köszönöm."válaszolja Gaara elmosolyodva kissé. „Most már visszamehetünk a terembe."

Hinata egyetértően bólint, majd felsegíti a tizenévest, és vele együtt elindul az osztály felé. Amikor visszaérnek, Gaara egy pillanatra megtorpan az ajtó előtt. A lila hajú lány aggodalmasan néz rá, és kezét a fiú vállára teszi. A fiatal felé fordítja tekintetét, majd bólint egyet, hogy minden rendben. Lassan megindulnak léptei, s betoppan az osztályterembe.

A diákok rögvest rá szegezik szemeiket. Némán bámulnak a vörös hajú gyerekre, akit az új lány követ lassú léptekkel. Gaara egy szót sem szól, csak visszasétál helyére, de mielőtt még leülne… hátrafordul, és tekintetét a 15.-esre szegezi. Szemeit összeszűkíti, s kezei ökölbe szorulnak.

Kyuubi komoly arccal bámul le a fiatalra, aki pár pillanatnyi csend után megszólal.

„Mit mondtál a bátyámról?"

A vörös hajú csendbe marad, és egy szót sem szól. Gaara a padra csap két kezével, s idegesen megismétli kérdését.

„Mit mondtál a bátyámról?"

Kyuubi lehunyja szemeit, majd pár percnyi csend után kinyitja őket, és a fiatalra szegezi a rubint golyócskákat. „Csak az igazságot. Azt, hogy a bátyád… egy gyilkos volt."amint kiejti ajkain ezeket a szavakat, a tizenéves ökölbe szorítja kezeit, és felugrik a mögötte ülő diák padjára.

„Fogd be a pofádat!"

Kyuubi hátralöki magát a székével együtt, amikor a fiatal az ő padjára is felpattan. Gaara leugrik a földre, ám amint talpai a talajt érintik, már rögvest a 15.-esre is támad. Az idősebbik szempillantás alatt leszáll székéről, s így a fiú nem képes eltalálni. A fiatal a szék sima felületére fekteti tenyereit, felrántja magát, és rúgásokkal támadja meg a 15.-est, de Kyuubi az összes támadását kivédi.

„Gaara!"pattan fel rögvest asztalánál Shizune, ám a tizenéves meg sem hallja szavait. Az igazgatónő felrohan a két fiúhoz, és a küzdelem egyre fokozódó erőssége miatt a többi 15.-es is készen áll, hogy leállítsa akár mindkét félt.

Kyuubi kirántja a fiatal alól a széket, amire Gaara csak nagy nehézségek árán tudja kivédeni azt, hogy súlyosabb sérülést szerezzen. Ám amint talpai újra a talajt érintik, ismét rátámad a 20 évesre, de a 15.-esek még épp időben lefogják.

„Gaara, állj le!"szól rá Shizune idegesen, amire a fiatal vicsorogni kezd, de lenyugszik valamennyire. Az igazgatónő sóhajt egy nagyot megkönnyebbülten, ám amikor már épp elengedni készülnének a fiút, Gaara hirtelen ismét befeszíti izmait, és a legváratlanabb pillanatban pofán rúgja a vörös hajút.

Mindenki dermedten bámul a diákra, aki elégedett vigyorra húzza ajkait. Kyuubi lassan arcához emeli kezét, és amikor elveszi onnan, látja, hogy ujjai vértől vöröslenek. Rubint árnyalatú szemei dermedten bámulnak kezére. Naruto nagyot nyel, hisz elég jól ismeri a bátyát ahhoz, hogy tudja ilyenkor mit szokott leművelni. A többi fiatalnak is elszáll a bátorsága, amikor észreveszik, hogy a felsőosztályos szótlanul, mozdulatlanul bámul véres kezére.

A 15.-esek ismét erősen lefogják a tizenévest, de most már a többiek is készen állnak arra, hogy leszorítsák az idősebb vörös hajút, ha netalán dühkitörése lenne. Kyuubi lassan ökölbe szorítja kezeit, és idegesen vicsorogni kezd.

„Te nyomorult kis…"kezdi, és hangjában tökéletesen érezhető az apránként kibontakozó düh. „Hogy volt képed ehhez, te kis köcsög?"

„Neked hogy volt képed hazugságokat mondani a bátyámról?"vág vissza gyűlölettől izzó szemekkel Gaara, s a 15.-esek csak nehezen tudják lefogni. Bár sokkal fiatalabb náluk, mégis hihetetlen erő van benne.

„Nem is voltál itt! Elrohantál bőgni! Miből gondolod, hogy bármit is mondtam arról a seggfejről?"emeli fel a hangját idegesen Kyuubi.

„Kyuubi!"szól rá idegességtől vöröslő arccal Shizune, de a fiatal nem figyel rá.

„Onnan, hogy ismerlek hozzá elég jól! Tudom, hogy mennyire gyűlölted a bátyámat, és hogy milyen szarságokat vagy képes róla mondani, baszd meg!"ordítja Gaara egyre idegesebben, miközben egyfolytában azon van, hogy hogyan szabadítsa ki magát a szorításból.

„Gaara!"szól most a másik diákra Shizune megszeppenve, hisz ilyen mocskos szavakat egyáltalán nem várt a fiútól.

„Kussolj! Kussolj, te faszopó geci!"csap egy erőset a falra Kyuubi.

„Te csak ne pofázz nekem!"vágja rá Gaara, és a beszólása miatt most már az idősebb vörös hajút is le kell fogni.

„Fiúk, ebből elég!"áll be a két diák közé Shizune, és arca tűzpiros a dühtől. „Mindketten fel az irodámba!"int az ajtó felé, de egyik fiatal sem mozdul meg szavaira"Most!"emeli fel a hangját, amire először a fiatalabb, majd az idősebb vörös hajú is kiszakítja magát a szorításból, és elindulnak.

„Seggfej…"morogja Gaara a 20 évesre pillantva.

Kyuubi léptei megtorpannak, majd keze ökölbe szorul, és idegesen a tizenéves felé csap. „Most már aztán elegem van belőled!"

„Kyuubi!"ordítja neki Shizune, amire a fiú nem figyel, de a fiatalabb vörös hajú rögvest megtorpan. A 15.-esek megmozdulnak, ám túl lassúak ahhoz, hogy megfékezzék osztálytársukat.

Gaara lassan hátrafordul, s szemei elkerekednek. Ütés… meg… ütik… meg-fogják-ütni…!

Hirtelen száll végig az osztálytermen. Gaara arcára vér fröccsen, és mire észbe kap, már csak azt látja, hogy a vörös hajú 15.-es erősen szorítja kezét, melyről lassan csurog le a…

„Kyuubi, te… vérzel."mondja Gaara továbbra is döbbenettel a hangjában.

Kyuubi sziszegve szorítja vérző kezét, lassan körbefogja ujjaival a tenyerét átszakított ceruzát, majd egy gyors mozdulattal kitépi belőle. A vértől vöröslő tárgy a földre hull, s a diák mélyeket lélegezve a fiatalra szegezi szemeit. „Köszönd meg ismét a bátyádnak. Shukaku megint megvédett attól, hogy szerezz egy szép kis monoklit a szemed alá… Gaara."morogja dühtől és gyűlölettől izzó szemekkel, amire a tizenéves arcára kiül az értetlenség.

„Miről… miről beszélsz?"kérdezi hitetlenkedve Gaara, és értetlenül összeráncolja homlokát.

Kyuubi hallgat pár percig, majd megszólal. Ám a válasza egyáltalán nem az, amire a gyerek számít. „Drága, drága kistestvérem, megvédelek, nem kell félned. Drága, drága kistestvérem, életem legnagyobb kincse. Drága, drága kistestvérem, egy halálom… egy életem. Drága, drága kistestvérem, megvédelek, többé már nem kell félned."

Gaara dermedten bámul a fiúra, s még megszólalni sincs ereje. Kyuubi némán néz vissza rá, és kettőjükön kívül még Konan az egyetlen, aki érti ennek a versnek a lényegét.

„Akárhányszor egy baleset, vagy rablás áldozata lettél, és a bátyád megvédett… a borzalmak végén Shukaku mindig ezt a verset mondta el neked, hogy megnyugodj."mondja Kyuubi, és a fiú továbbra sem képes még csak megnyikkanni sem.

Gaara nyel egy nagyot, majd lassan szóra nyitja ajkait. „Igazad van, de… minek hoztad ezt fel, és egyáltalán honnan tudsz erről?"kérdezi döbbenettel, amire a 15.-es letörli kezéről a vért, és a fiatal felé fordítja tenyerét. A fiú szemei elkerekednek, amikor végig olvassa a rajta lévő szöveget.

_Drága, drága kistestvérem,_

_megvédelek, nem kell félned._

_Drága, drága kistestvérem,_

_életem legnagyobb kincse. _

_Drága, drága kistestvérem,_

_egy halálom… egy életem._

_Drága, drága kistestvérem, megvédelek,_

_többé már nem kell félned._

„A bátyád mindenki fejébe bele akarta vésetni, hogy az ő testvérét tilos bántani… és aki ezt nem volt képes felfogni, annak véres tettekkel kellett megtanítania, hogy egy életre ne tudja elfelejteni."válaszolja Kyuubi. Leszakít egy darabot a ruhájából, majd a kezén lévő mély sérülésre tekeri.

Gaara egy szót sem szól. Amiket Kyuubi elmondott, ő is tudta pontosan jól. Shukaku mindenre képes volt érte. De… azt most sem érti a fiú szavaiban, hogy _„Shukaku megint megvédett attól, hogy szerezz egy szép kis monoklit a szemed alá…"_.

A tizenéves értetlenül összeráncolja a homlokát, és gyengéden megrázza a fejét. „Nem értem… hogy-hogy _„megint megvédett"_?"kérdezi Gaara, amire a diák rá szegezi szemeit.

„Shukaku életed végégig meg fog védeni mindentől és mindenkitől. Ha eltűnt, ha nem, ha meghalt, ha életben van, de téged mindörökkön védelmezni fog. Attól még, hogy nyoma veszett… semmi sem változott. Ha valaki rád támad, az saját magában tesz kárt."mondja Kyuubi, és a fiú szemei még jobban elkerekednek, mint eddig. „Soha senki nem árthat neked… Gaara."

Megszólal a csengő, és az idősebb vörös hajú szó nélkül távozik. Shizune elküldené az orvosiba, majd alaposan le is szidná az előbb történtekért, de… mégsem teszi. Kyuubi… Shukaku… olyan egyformák. Mások szavai leperegnek róluk, nem képesek tisztaszívből mosolyogni egy barátjukra, és képtelen csak egy kicsit is szeretni egy másik embert.

Ám a hasonlóságok között ott van a mérhetetlen különbségük is. Shukaku tisztaszívéből szerette az öccsét, és akár az életét is képes lett volna érte feláldozni, de Kyuubi erre soha nem volt képes, és még most sem képes. A saját hús-vér testvérét sem szereti, és képtelen neki bármily kedves szót mondani.

Shizune összeroskad az egyik székbe, s szomorúan a fejét fogja. „Kyuubi… Shukaku… a két bevehetetlen erőd, melyen még a gyémánt sem törhet át."motyogja gondterhelten sóhajtva.

Hinata dermedten bámul fel az osztályra, és képtelen megmozdulni. Teste megmerevedett a látottaktól, s szava elakadt a hallottaktól. „Szóval igaz…"gondolja magában"Senki sem bánthatja Gaarat…"

„Tanárnő…"teszi a kezét aggodalmasan az asszony vállára Konan.

Shizune mély lélegzetet vesz, majd újult erővel feláll. „Naruto, keresd meg a bátyádat, és küld fel hozzám."parancsolja, amire a fiatal bólint egyet, és már indul is. „Gaara, te velem jössz. Beszélnem kell veled egy-két dologról."fordul a vörös hajú felé, aki vonakodva ugyan az ötlettől, de a nővel tart.

Shizune az új lányhoz sétál, és szomorúan rá szegezi szemeit. „Sajnálom, hogy ezt látnod kellett. Ebben a gimnáziumban elég sűrűn előfordulnak különös jelenségek, de megígérem, hogy még egy ilyenben nem lesz részed."simogatja meg gyengéden a fiatal orcáját.

Hinata lassan bólint egyet, de továbbra is néma marad. Az igazgatónő az ajtóhoz sétál, de előtte még feltekint a barna hajú Uchihára. „Itachi, kérlek, hozd itt rendbe a dolgokat, és ne engedd, hogy bárki is beszéljen az elhangzottakról."kéri, amire a fiú bólint, és nekilát feladatának. Shizune távozik a vörös hajú társaságában.

Hinata továbbra is kissé lélegzet visszafojtva bámul fel a többiekre.

„Shukaku… Mi vagy te valójában?"

/

Az iskolai nap gyorsan elszáll, de Hinata nem is nagyon akar a tantárgyakkal és a leckékkel vacakolni. Egyfolytában csak az igazgatónő óráján történtekre és hallottakra tud koncentrálni. Friss információk a szőke fiúról, könnyek, veszekedés, harc, s vér…

Gaara és Kyuubi az eset óta az igazgatónő irodájában tartózkodnak, s csendben, szinte már szótlanul hallgatják Shizune hol ideges, hol pedig kissé fájdalommal teli szavait. Leszidja őket az egymás felé intett mocskos kifejezésekért, és az órán végbemenő küzdelmükért. A két fiú némán hallgatja a nőt, de egyikőjük sem szól közbe, vagy száll vele vitába. Nem akarják tovább nyúzni ezt a témát.

Az iskola végénél, amikor a diákok már épp hazaindulnának, és Hinata is utolsó pillantást vett az épületre, hirtelen megjelenik a fiatalabb vörös hajú fiú. Tincseit a lágy szellő gyengéden fújja, s a nap halovány fénye megcsillogtatja kristályos kék szemeit.

Az új lány arca felderül, és mosolyogva a tizenéveshez siet. Köszön neki, s a gyermek rászegezi tekintetét.

„Mit mondott az igazgatónő?"kérdezi Hinata kíváncsian, amire a fiatal először nem is válaszol. Szóra nyitja ajkait, de meggondolja magát, és inkább csendbe marad.

Pár pillanatra némaság keríti be őket, majd Gaara a lány halovány lila szemeibe néz, s megszólal. „Leszidott a történtekért, a szavaimért, aztán elengedett, de Kyuubival még szeretne váltani egy pár szót kettesben, így neki még benn kell maradnia egy darabig."mondja egykedvűen, és pár pillanatnyi csend után ismét szóra nyílnak ajkai"Hinata… ma ne gyere a jégkorcsolyapálya közelébe, rendben? Szeretnék… egy kicsit…"szorítja meg a felsőjét a szíve helyénél, s a lány szomorúan összeráncolja homlokát"Egyedül lenni, ha megérted."fordítja el kissé a tekintetét, és kristályos kék szemeiben megcsillan a fájdalom, pont mint az iskola folyosóján, mikor egymagában ült, és testvérért zokogott.

Hinata szomorúan néz az előtte álló fiúra, de egyetértően bólint. „Persze, megértem."

Gaara halványan elmosolyodik a választól, majd lassú léptekkel elindul. „Szia."köszön el a lánytól halkan, s a gyermek integetve búcsúzik el tőle.

„Szia… Gaara."mosolyogja kedvesen Hinata. A fiú lassan eltűnik a nagy fehérségben, s csak lábnyomai maradnak meg a vastag hóbuckákban. A fiatal egymaga marad.

Hinata összeráncolja homlokát, és sóhajt egy nagyot. „Mondanom kellett volna valami biztatót azok után, hogy felszakítottam a szívén lévő sebet… de… valamiért mégsem szóltam egy szót sem. Talán azért nem…"tekint fel, s bár szemei számára már eltűnt a vörös hajú fiatal, ő mégis tovább keresi"Mert féltem attól, hogyha nem megfelelő szavakat használok, akkor az előttem álló fiú… teljesen összetörik."gondolja magában szomorúan, és lassan leengedi maga mellett a kezét.

Újabb sóhaj hagyja el a tizenéves ajkait, s nem igazán tudja, hogy most mit tegyen. Természetesen hazamegy, de… előtte még szüksége lenne egy kis beszélgetésre. Egy baráti beszélgetésre. A történtek teljesen felzaklatták, és a sok információ annyira váratlanul érte.

Épp indulni készülne, hisz az iskolának már legalább 10 perce vége, így osztálytársai és új barátai is már rég hazasétáltak, amikor halovány lila szemei kiszúrják az iskolából épp kifelé haladó szőke ismerősét, aki mélyen elgondolkozva dörzsölgeti állát.

Hinata a fiúhoz rohan, és vele szemben megáll. „Szia, Naruto!"

A tizenéves összerezzen kissé a lány hangjától, rögvest befejezi az elmélkedést, s visszatér a valóságba. „Ó, szia, Hinata."köszön vissza a lila hajúnak Naruto"Hogy-hogy még mindig itt vagy? Már rég mindenki elment."kérdezi értetlenül körbepillantva.

„Váltottam pár szót Gaaraval. Az igazgatónő már elengedte."válaszolja egy könnyed vállrándítás társaságában Hinata. „És te?"

„Kyuubira vártam, de Shizune tanárnő azt mondta, hogy egy darabig még benn tartja."mondja Naruto felvonva a vállait, és egy nagyot sóhajt.

Hinata elgondolkozik pár pillanatra, majd csettint egyet. „Naruto, ha ma nincs semmi elfoglaltságod, akkor… benézhetnék hozzád egy kicsit?"kérdezi reményteli szemekkel.

„Persze, miért is ne? Amíg a bátyám nincs otthon, addig nyugodtan átjöhetsz."válaszolja Naruto, amire a lány arca ismét felderül, és miután a látogatást az anyjával is megbeszéli, elindul a szőke fiúval.

Útközben beszélgetnek egy-két dologról, de legfőképpen a történtekről. Hinata már faggatná is a tizenévest Shukakuval kapcsolatban, ám inkább úgy dönt, hogy majd a lakásban lepi el osztálytársát kérdéseivel, melyekre remélhetőleg választ is fog kapni.

Naruto léptei hirtelen megtorpannak, majd csípőre teszi kezeit, és mosolyogva feltekint az előttük lévő épületre. „Végre hazaértünk."mondja, s vigyorogva a lány felé fordul.

Hinata elkerekedett szemekkel bámul fel az építményre, és arcát ellepi az ámulat.

Egy hatalmas több emeletes panzió foglalja el a két kisebb épület között a helyet. Rengeteg ablaka van terasszal, előtte három fokos lépcső, két oldalán vastag, díszes oszlopok, és kicsit távolabb tőlük középen egy gyönyörű oroszlán szobros szökőkút alsó bevilágítással, mely sötétedéskor automatikusan bekapcsol. A panzió mögött hatalmas udvar dús növényzettel, elegáns padokkal. Az épület magas, mintha nem is panzió lenne, hanem egy módosabb szálloda. Átlátszó, automatikus üvegajtó helyezkedik el a bejáratnál, előtte élénk bordó szőnyeggel. Hihetetlen összeg lehetett felépíteni.

Hinata dermedten, s ámuldozva tekint fel az épületre, és megszólalni most nem igen tud. Bár, ha megtehetné se tudná, pontosan hol is kezdje kérdéseit. Amikor utoljára átment Narutohoz még csak 11 éves lehetett, akkor egy szépen megépített lakásuk volt, s az apjuk egy kisebb panziót vezetett. Az is termetes háznak számított, de nem ennyire!

Naruto még nagyobb vigyorra húzza ajkait a lány döbbenetét látva, majd az épület felé fordítja tekintetét, és belekezd a magyarázásba. „Anya és apa halála után megörököltük a szüleink panzióját. Már megvan 3 éve annak, hogy itt hagytak minket…"halkul el egy kicsit, aztán megrázza a fejét, és visszatér a témához. „A gyámunk úgy határozott, hogy valamelyik rokonunkra bízza a panzió vezetését, mivel mi még kiskorúnak számítottunk, de a bátyám a kezébe vette az ügyet. Kyuubi anya logikáját, és apa vezetői készségét örökölte, így hamar beletanult a munkába. Annyit vitatkozott a gyámunkkal, és addig győzködte, míg végül kapott egy esélyt. Megvolt adva neki egy maximum határidő, ameddig ezen a vezetői poszton lehetett. A bátyám hihetetlen módon még a szüleinknél is jobban vezette a panziót. Nagyobb vagyonra tettünk szert, és a vendégeink száma is megnövekedett. Ennek következtében Kyuubi tovább vezethette a panziót. Az örökölt pénzből, valamint az üzlet hasznából új dolgokat épített hozzá. Ma már egy igazi kincs. A bátyám úgy tervezi, hogy egy szállodát fog kialakítani belőle, természetesen, csak a gimnázium elvégzése után."fejezi be a történetet elégedetten Naruto.

„Hát Kyuubi sem panaszkodhat a kreativitás és az ész terén."jegyzi meg továbbra is ámuldozva Hinata.

„Bizony."kuncogja Naruto, majd int a lánynak, hogy kövesse.

Besétálnak a panzióba. Jobb oldalt helyezkedik el a recepció, bal oldalt pedig egy termetes kanapé, pár fotel, és egy üvegasztal. Egy ajtó, fából faragott, aranyozott kerettel nyílik innen az udvarra, valamint a nyári időszakban ki lehet ülni, talán rendelni egy italt, vagy süteményt, és gyönyörködni egy kicsit a táj szépségében. A falakon festmények, az egyik sarokban pedig egy játékgép a kicsiknek és nagyoknak egyaránt. A recepciótól nem messze még egy biliárdasztal is díszeleg. Az információs asztalnál egy nő várakozik, néha-néha körbepillant, majd telefonál egyet. Rövid, kissé homok-barnás színű haja van, s kedves, magabiztos tekintete.

Naruto hozzásétál, majd köszön a bátyja korabeli lánynak. „Szia, Matsuri."

„Helló, Naruto! Hogy vagy?"kérdezi kedvesen a barna hajú lány.

„Megvagyok, de Suigetsu hol van?"tekint körbe kíváncsian Naruto, és szemeivel az említett fiút keresi.

Matsuri nagyot sóhajt, s az ajtó felé mutat. „Kipróbálta az egyik játékgépet, de miután szinte az össz fizetését elvesztette miatta, kirohant, és üvöltözni kezdett, majd körberohanta egy párszor a panziót, és a többi házat. Most is az egyik épület körül keringhet."válaszolja unottan, és sajnálkozva összeráncolja homlokát.

„Ha a bátyám ezt megtudja, tuti, levonja a fizetéséből."jegyzi meg Naruto, amire a lány egyetértően bólint.

„Ki az a… Suigetsu?"kérdezi csendesen és kissé félénken Hinata.

„Á, csak a másik recepciós."legyint egyet könnyedén Naruto.

Matsuri pislog egy párat döbbenten, majd felkönyököl a recepciós asztalra, és közelebb hajol a fiatalhoz. „Ó, és te ki vagy, kislány?"

„Ja, tényleg! Ti még nem is ismeritek egymást."csap a homlokára Naruto, és mosolyogva a két hölgy közé áll. „Hinata, ő itt Matsuri a recepciós, és régi ismerősünk. Anyu jó barátságban volt az ő anyukájával, és innen ismerjük egymást."mondja, majd a másik lány felé fordul"Matsuri, ő Hinata Hyuuga. Régen egy osztályba jártam vele alsóban, az általános iskolában. Most ismét egy osztályba kerültünk."mutatja be egymásnak a két fiatalt.

„Szervusz, Hinata, Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek."nyújtja barátságosan a diák felé a kezét Matsuri.

„Én is örülök a találkozásnak."ráz kezet a recepcióssal mosolyogva Hinata.

Naruto boldogan figyeli őket, majd megkocogtatja egy kicsit a lila hajú vállát. „Gyere, Hinata. Menjünk."int a fejével, s a fiatal egyetértően bólint.

Elsétálnak a bal oldalon lévő fotelek mellett, majd a szőke az udvarra nyíló kijárattól nem messze lévő ajtó felé veszi az irányt. A kilincsre teszi a kezét, és már épp kinyitná, amikor léptek zaja üti meg füleit. Naruto a panzió üvegajtaja felé fordul, és szemei rögvest kiszúrnak egy magas, fekete hajú férfit, akit egy nála jóval alacsonyabb, és fiatalabb lányos kinézetű fiú követ. Mindketten a recepcióshoz sétálnak, és beszédbe elegyednek Matsurival.

„Ők kik?"kérdezi halkan Hinata a szőkétől, aki összeszűkített szemekkel figyeli a két vendéget.

„A férfi Zabuza, Kyuubi egyik régi ismerőse, a fiú pedig, aki követi őt… Haku, Zabuza unokaöccse."magyarázza Naruto égkék szemeivel követve a két idegen minden mozdulatát. „Zabuza bűnöző, még régebben az egyik nagyobb bűne miatt… hatalmas nagy bajba keveredett, és a bátyám volt az, aki kimentette őt onnan."mondja, amire a lila hajú döbbenten felé fordítja a tekintetét, s a fiú arca elkomorodik"Természetesen, Kyuubi ezt csak azért tette, hogy így majd az adósává tegye a férfit. A bátyám ezt már nagyon sok emberrel megcsinálta."halkul el, és kissé ökölbe szorulnak kezei.

Hinata némán bámul a fiatalra, aki pár pillanatig hallgat, majd int a fejével, hogy kövesse őt. Besétálnak egy hatalmas nappaliba. Baloldalt egy termetes sötét bordó kanapé helyezkedik el, vele szemben egy drága, jó minőségű plazma TV, középen pedig fekete és vörös láng mintás szőnyeg. Jobboldalt egy csigalépcső vezet fel a második emeletre, arany színre festett korláttal. A nappaliból egy folyosó nyílik, amely a konyhába, valamint a fürdőszobába vezet. A falak bordó színűek, s az egyetlen szobában lévő ablak is be van húzva sötét vörös függönnyel. Eléggé félelmetes, és sötét benyomást kelt az ember szívében.

Naruto leveszi az előszobában a cipőjét, majd a földre dobja a táskáját, és az ablakhoz sétál. Elhúzza a függönyt, ezzel beengedve a nappaliba a kinti fényt. „A bátyám gyűlöli, ha a lakásban túl nagy a világosság. Jobban szeret a sötétben kuksolni, és azon gondolkozni, hogyan szerezhessen még több pénzt a panzió segítségével."mondja keserűen egy kicsit elmosolyodva.

„Amikor még nem lendült fel igazán az üzlet, Kyuubi eladta a házunkat, s onnantól a panzió lett az új otthonunk. Később kiépítette benne ezt a részt, majd a vagyonunk gyarapodásával, kicsit felturbózta. Kifestette a saját ízlésére, vett hozzáillő bútorokat, és beszerzett pár fullextrás szerkentyűt, mint például a számítógépe."meséli tovább körbepillant. És habár a lány semmiről sem kérdezi, ő mégis beszél még egy-két dologról az otthonával kapcsolatban.

Felkapcsolja a folyosóhoz közel helyezkedő kapcsolót, amire a mennyezeten lévő díszes lámpa bevilágítja fényével a nappalit. A szőke fiú még jobban elmosolyodik, majd leveszi kabátját, és pulóverét, s a kanapé háttámlájára dobja.

„Foglalj kérlek helyet."int a kanapé felé kedvesen mosolyogva Naruto, amire a lány bólint egyet.

Miután mindketten helyet foglalnak, a szőke megkínálja egy kis itallal a fiatalt, de a diák visszautasítja. Naruto iszik egy kis gyümölcslét, majd a lány felé fordul kíváncsian. „Miről szeretnél beszélgetni?"kérdezi, s a tizenéves mély lélegzetet vesz.

„Mondd Naruto, te mit tudsz Shukakuról?"kezdi a beszélgetést Hinata, amire a fiú elmosolyodik.

„Gondolhattam volna, hogy róla szeretnél beszélgetni."tekint fel a mennyezetre Naruto. „Hahh… én nem igazán ismertem Shukakut. Igaz, azt mindig is sikerült észrevennem, hogy elég félelmetes személyiség volt, de… nem sokat tudok róla. Habár azt sem fogom elismételni, amit már hallottál. Megpróbálok valami olyasmit mondani… amiről eddig még nem sikerült tudomást szerezned."gondolkodik el mélyen, s a lakásra csend telepszik.

Hinata csendben és türelemmel vár. A fiú lehunyja kicsit szemeit, majd kinyitja őket, és a lányra tekint. „Erről, ha minden igaz, még senki sem mesélt neked. A bátyám utálta, nem is, gyűlölte Shukakut. Mindenéért. A tehetségéért, az erejéért… ám Shukaku sem kedvelte őt. Folyton baj volt velük. Egymást kritizálták, és még össze is verekedtek iskolaidőben, s az iskolán kívül is."sóhajt egy nagyot, és ujjai közt tartott pohár gyümölcslére szegezi szemeit. „A bátyám utálatos, ahogy Konan is megmondta. Még velem is. Soha egyetlen egy jó szava sincs hozzám, és egyszer sem láttam, hogy örült volna annak, hogy én boldog vagyok."kicsit elhallgat, majd feltekint a mennyezetre"Bár van benne jó is. Mindenévben meglátogatja velem anyu és apu sírját. Tesz egy virágot a sírjukra, majd újra felolvassa a sírköveken lévő gyönyörű feliratot."mosolyodik el lassan.

Naruto ismét a lányra szegezi tekintetét, és arcon csapja magát egy kicsit. „Ó, bocsáss meg! Te Shukakuról akartál hallani, én pedig itt… elkezdek a bátyámról beszélni."

„Semmi baj."teszi a fiú vállára a kezét Hinata. „Minden szavad kincs, s én figyelmesen hallgatlak tovább, ha ismét mesélsz nekem a bátyádról."mondja mosolyogva, amire a tizenéves arca ellágyul.

„Köszönöm."hálálja meg a lány szavait.

Hinata bólint egyet, és csendben várja, hogy régi ismerőse ismét meséljen neki. Naruto már épp bele is kezdene a következő mondatába, amikor váratlanul vad, erős léptek zajai ütik meg füleit, s hirtelen kivágódik a bejárati ajtó.

A szőke rögvest a hang irányába kapja fejét, és szemei elkerekednek. „Bátyám…"suttogja halkan félelemmel hangjában.

Kyuubi sötét, rémisztő tekintettel bámul pár pillanatig a két fiatalra, majd besétál a nappaliba, s becsapja maga után az ajtót. Az ablakhoz viharzik, és erősen behúzza a függönyt. Ujjai lassan elengedik a vörös szövetet, s elcsigázottan a két diák felé fordul. Szemeiben düh kavarog, és szőke öccse már tudja is, hogy most mi fog következni.

„Mégis ki a fasz engedte meg neked, hogy bárkit is idehozz?"kérdezi Kyuubi, és hangjából kivehető a harag.

Naruto először hallgat, némán bámul maga elé… majd ökölbe szorítja kezeit, és felpattan. „Én döntöttem úgy, hogy átjöhet! Amióta anya és apa meghaltak, egy árva lelket sem engedhettem át magamhoz! A barátaim nem jöhettek ide, és nekem sem engedted meg, hogy átmenjek máshoz! Elegem van már ebből!"vágja rá elszántan, de amikor észreveszi, hogy a vörös hajú éles körmei felkaristolják a fal vastag rétegét, rögvest alábbszáll a bátorsága.

Csak egy pillanat az egész. Hinata szemei elkerekednek, és eddigi rémülete százszorosára növekszik. Naruto nem bír megmozdulni, csak némán, dermedten bámul a bátyára, ki egy pisztolyt tart a koponyájához közel.

„Ebben a házban egyedül csakis én hozhatok döntéseket. Egyedül csak én hozhatok szabályokat. Nagy ívben leszarom, hogy eleged van ebből. Ez senkit sem érdekel rajtad kívül, kis kurva."mondja Kyuubi ridegen, s ujját a ravaszon tartva készen áll bármikor elsütni fegyverét. „Megértetted?"kérdezi, amire a szőke lassan bólint egyet. A vörös hajú lassan visszateszi a pisztolyt fekete bőrkabátja belső zsebébe, majd a lányra szegezi sötét árnyalatú szemeit.

Hinata nagyot nyel, és még megszólalni sincs ereje. Régen, amikor utoljára találkozott velük, oly annyira mások voltak mindketten… amikor a szüleik éltek… akkor még a kettejük közt lévő kapcsolat nem volt ilyen ingatag.

Csend telepszik a nappalira, egyikőjük sem szól egy szót sem, majd a 15.-es diák megtöri a némaságot.

„Mit keresel itt?"kulcsolja össze a mellkasánál a karjait Kyuubi, és a lány összerezzen kérdésétől.

„Csa-csak beszélgetni sz-szerettem volna."válaszolja Hinata reszketeg hanggal.

„Miről?"teszi fel rögvest második kérdését is ugyanolyan rideg arckifejezéssel.

Hinata elhallgat pár pillanatra, majd amikor a fiú ismét felteszi neki kérdését magasabb hangsúllyal, a lány megszólal. „Sh-Shukakuról!"vágja rá, és ujjaival erősen belemarkol ruhájába. „Többet szerettem volna megtudni róla, ezért… megkérdeztem Narutot, hogy mit tud Shukakuról…"teszi hozzá, s az idősebb rögvest a szőkére szegezi tekintetét.

Naruto összerezzen bátyja vörösösen izzó szemeitől, és a testvére szinte már úgy néz rá, mint aki bármily titkot elárulhatott addig, amíg ő nem volt jelen.

„Shukaku…"kezdi Kyuubi ismét a lány felé fordítva tekintetét. „Mesélek én róla neked… habár minél többet tudsz meg róla, annál inkább fogod belátni te magad is, hogy micsoda szörnyeteg volt valójában."

Hinata hallgat, nem igazán tud mit felelni az idősebb szavára. A fiú lassan nekikezd a történetnek. Hátat nekitámasztja a falnak, és szemeivel a sötét bordó függönyön áttörő fényt kezdi vizsgálgatni.

„Egyszer egy angyal szállt a földre. Bár nem voltak szárnyai, sem varázsereje… mégis oly gyönyörű volt, melyet még életemben addig a napig nem láttam. Ám ez a szépséges külső egy szörnyeteget takart. Egy lelket, melyet saját maga kerített be kristály falakkal, s egy szívet, melyet képtelenség volt elérni…

Ő volt Shukaku. Aki csak meglátta, rögvest belészeretett, és már csak annyit bírt tőle kérdezni, hogy „Ki vagy te gyermek?". Elkápráztató volt, szívet megdobogtató. Shukaku egy távoli faluból jött ebbe a városba, és kezdte meg tanulmányait. Amikor betoppant az osztályunkba… senki sem bírt megszólalni. Még a tanár szava is elakadt.

Annyira gyönyörű volt, s oly megközelíthetetlen. Habár melletted állt, s egy városban élt veled… mégis olyannak érezted, mintha kilométerekre lenne tőled.

Elérhetetlen volt mindenki számára addig a napig… míg meg nem született egy gyermek. Shukaku számunkra távoli volt. Távoli… és csak egy valaki érhette őt el oly messziről is. Gaara születésével Shukaku lelkét körülvevő jégfalak, s szívét rabságban tartott bilincsek… semmi perc alatt a darabjaikra törtek. A szörnyeteg, az a lelketlen bábú… eltűnt, és helyében maradt egy gyermek, ki mindennél jobban szerette és óvta a testvérét.

Bár mások számára még mindig képtelen volt mosolyogni, külsejét még szebbé tette, hogy szívét többé már nem jégfalak vették körbe, s tartották kegyetlen rabságban."hallgat el lassan, s tekintetét továbbra is a függönyön átható gyengéd fényen tartja.

Hinata döbbenten bámul fel a fiúra, majd kissé bátortalanul, de szóra nyitja ajkait. „Ha annyira gyűlölöd, mint ahogy Naruto is mondta… akkor most mégis hogy tudsz ilyen gyönyörűen mesélni Shukakuról?"kérdezi értetlenül összeráncolva a homlokát, amire a vörös hajú rögvest felkapja a fejét, és a döbbenettől elkerekedett szemeit a fiatal szőkére szegezi.

„Mit mondtál neki?"közelít lassan a fiú felé Kyuubi, kezei ökölbe szorulnak, s szemeiben égő vöröses tűz még nagyobb lángra kap.

Naruto reszketve hátrál el bátyjától. „É-én csak… Hinata kérdezett Shukakuról, és én… én…"kezdi, de nem igazán találja a megfelelő szavakat"Hinata a barátom, ezért válaszoltam neki! De csak egy-két dolgot említettem meg! Csak azt-"hirtelen egy erős pofon vágja el a szavát, s a szőke keményen a földre zuhan.

Kyuubi dühtől izzó szemekkel bámul le a fiúra. „Megmondtam már neked, hogy ehhez semmi közöd! Ezzel a témával kapcsolatban neked egy szavad sem lehet, világos?"emeli fel a hangját, miközben ujjai egyre erősebben ökölbe szorulnak.

„Elég legyen!"rohan a szőkéhez Hinata, és védelmezően elé áll. „Hagyd békén, Kyuubi! Hisz ő a saját testvéred! Mondd, mi ütött beléd? Naruto az öcséd, hogy bánhatsz vele így?"kérdezi idegesen, s szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát.

„Neked ebbe nincs beleszólásod!"lendíti a lány felé az öklét Kyuubi. A tizenéves összerezzen, és lehunyja szemeit félelmében.

Ám a fiú keze hirtelen megáll a levegőben. Hinata lassan kinyitja szemeit, és amikor a vörös hajú felé fordítja tekintetét, azt látja, hogy a nappali szinte végében lévő fotel… most előtte áll, mintha csak valaki odatolta volna a védelmére. A fiatal elkerekedett szemekkel bámul a történtekre, akárcsak a szőke és a bátya.

Kyuubi lassan leengedi maga mellett a kezét, s összeráncolja a homlokát. „Szóval most már őt is védelmezed…"suttogja halkan, majd leül az egyik székbe, és arcát a tenyereibe temeti. „Most menjetek innen. Egyedül akarok lenni."teszi hozzá, és a két gyerek rögvest távozik is.

Felveszik a kabátjukat, a cipőjüket, és már itt sincsenek. Amint kiérnek a panzióból, Hinata aggódóan a szőke felé fordul, ki szomorúan bámul maga elé. „Naruto… minden rendben?"

Naruto néma marad, és csak csendben figyeli tovább, ahogy lassan havazni kezd. Pár percnyi hallgatás után viszont megszólal. „Bárcsak anya és apa élnének… nem azért, hogy a barátaim átjöhessenek hozzám, és hogy Kyuubi többé ne tudjon bántani, hanem… egyszerűen csak… azt akarom…"szorítja ökölbe a kezeit, s szemei sarkában könnyek gyűlnek össze. „Hogy a bátyám újra mosolyogjon! Régen sem volt túlságosan is jókedvű, de… láttam egyszer mosolyogni, és akkor valóban boldognak látszott. Csak arra vágyom, hogy újra mosolyogjon, mert akkor tudnám, hogy ő legalább boldog! Már csak ő maradt nekem. A szüleink meghaltak, és a rokonaink többsége is követte őket a sírba, vagy még csak beszélni sem akar velünk. A bátyám az utolsó, aki van nekem."mondja, miközben arcán lassan végiggördülnek könnyei.

Hinata döbbenten hallgatja a fiút, és szíve megsajdul barátja szavaitól.

„Én soha nem ismerhettem meg azt a mély és erős testvéri szeretet, mely Shukaku és Gaara között volt. Nekem ebben soha nem volt és nem is lesz részem, de… talán ez így is jó. Mindig irigyeltem őket, hisz olyan boldogok voltak együtt. Én is szívesen átérezném ezt a csodálatos szeretet, ám nekem erre igazán nincs is szükségem. Csak arra vágyom, hogy a bátyám legalább boldog legyen."tekint fel az égre Naruto. „Mert eddig még… csak egyszer láttam, hogy boldog lett volna, s az is csak egy röpke, múló pillanat volt…"

Hinata szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát, és gyengéden megöleli a szőke fiút. „Minden bizonnyal egyszer majd a bátyád is megfogja találni a boldogságot. Ha egyszer boldog volt… akkor ismét lehet az."mondja, amire a fiatal a vállára hajtja a fejét.

„Tudod, én attól félek igazán, hogy annak a lángja, akiben egyetlen boldogságát lelte… már rég kialudt."suttogja halkan Naruto.

„Nem tudhatod biztosra… hogy mit hoz még a jövő."simogatja meg gyengéden a fiatal fejét Hinata, amire a fiú némileg megnyugszik.

„Igazad lehet…"

/

Hinatát váratlanul fogadja, hogy régi ismerősei hogy megváltoztak, de továbbra sem adja fel a kutatást. Pár mondat, melyet a többiek mondtak neki, aggasztani kezdik.

Talán a következő részben értelmet nyernek a most értelmetlennek tűnő részletek… :)


End file.
